


Pax Penguina

by Esperata



Series: The Alpha and The Omega [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alpha Edward Nygma, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety, Canon is a buffet, Established Relationship, I picked what I wanted from it, M/M, Mpreg, Murder Husbands, Omega Oswald Cobblepot, Pregnancy issues, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 62,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Life is good. Oswald is mayor, undisputed crime lord, and has his alpha Ed by his side. What could possibly go wrong?A continuation of "I Am The Alpha And The Omega" but you can pick the story up from here easily.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: The Alpha and The Omega [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543516
Comments: 226
Kudos: 219





	1. Week 0

Since moving into the mansion with Oswald, and winning the mayoral election together, the pair had settled into something of a routine. Ed found his new life infinitely comforting in its predictability though with enough variety in its challenges to keep him from boredom.

Oswald himself always posed a fascination to Edward. The omega often didn’t behave exactly as Ed might predict, although he flattered himself that he knew the man better than anyone else could ever claim to.

This morning was a case in point. Usually Oswald would grimly drag himself out of bed as soon as he was aware that Ed was awake, despite not being by nature an early riser. Most times nowadays of course he had to be up for his duties but even when he didn’t he especially liked sitting down to breakfast with Ed. It was something of a thing for Oswald that they should eat together. Edward certainly didn’t mind since Oswald was particular about his food and this meant Ed was likewise presented with a feast. Before they’d got together mealtimes were rather hit and miss for him. Sometimes he might forget them entirely.

Yet this morning, Ed had sat down to Olga’s prepared table with no sign of Oswald. He wasn’t overly worried though since it was a rare day off for the mayor and he certainly wouldn’t begrudge his omega a lie in, especially since he’d looked so tired recently. It was that later fact that had an edge of anxiety creeping into his mind.

He hoped the dual workload of being mayor and head of Gotham’s criminal underworld wasn’t draining Oswald too much. He did his best to delegate what responsibilities he could and balance the rest of the workload but perhaps it wasn’t enough. Maybe he could take on some of the more mundane meetings himself.

"Morning Ed."

The familiar voice brought him from his mental review of his own schedule and he looked up with a smile to see Oswald wrapped in his robe still, padding his way towards him.

"There you are." Ed stood and moved to kiss his forehead. "I was starting to get worried."

"No need for concern. I was just preoccupied. There's a couple of things I need to discuss with you."

Ed pulled out Oswald's seat before retaking his own.

"Sounds important."

"It is. I have a scheme that will revolutionise the management of crime in this city. We could issue permits. Different criminals would have to apply and only for a chosen category of crime. We'd take a percentage of their profit and would only give permits to those who promised a good return on the investment."

"It's certainly an innovative idea," Ed mused.

"And the best part is it would police itself! No criminal in the scheme would stand for outsiders. The police would only have to deal with those without a license so their life would be easier. And there could be extra revenue from citizens buying exemptions! Just think of it!"

"If you're going to have crime it might as well be organised," Ed muttered to himself, thinking of how such a scheme might reduce the necessity of the Penguin having to personally exert his authority so much, before looking up with a wide smile. "I'll start investigating details this afternoon. What was the second thing you wanted to discuss?"

The smile froze on Penguin's face and he sat immobile staring at Ed.

"I'm pregnant."

Ed stared back at him, looking for all the world like a statue. Oswald on the other hand began fidgeting nervously as he awaited a response. As Ed continued to do nothing but smile vaguely at him his patience snapped.

“Ed. I need you to _say_ something. Please.”

The begging tone broke the trance and Ed shifted, moving his gaze to stare intently at his plate instead.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I mean, I thought something was off a few days ago, but I couldn’t really tell _what_. And I just had this feeling… its hard to describe… Anyway, I took a test this morning and…” he took a deep breath before repeating, “I’m pregnant.”

Ed nodded along to the explanation but didn’t raise his eyes. When silence fell again in the wake of his explanation Oswald felt his worry ratchet up a gear. He dropped his own gaze into his lap.

“Are you upset?”

“What?” Ed finally looked at him. “No! Of course not. I’m just… unprepared.”

Oswald scanned the brown eyes now meeting his as he tried to anticipate what Ed was thinking. They were blank though. He found himself babbling nervously into the silence.

“I know we hadn’t discussed this… and I was perhaps too cavalier in my attitude during my heat… I really didn’t think this would happen so soon. My mother always said you couldn’t get pregnant the first time so I honestly didn’t think about needing protection. And I never even thought I’d find a partner before meeting you so I hadn’t thought about whether I’d want a family. I just assumed it wasn’t something I’d have the chance at.”

He tailed off uncertainly as he thought about that. If he was honest, the one thing that had always hurt about knowing he’d be single his entire life was the realization that he’d never get a family of his own. Especially since losing his parents, there had been an ache in his heart that he’d thought would never go. Now however, he could feel it fill up with love for the tiny spark lit within him. So similar to how he’d felt the first flame of love for Edward.

Who was still sitting unresponsive in front of him.

“I need to know what you feel about this,” Oswald steeled himself and asked directly.

“I’m… thrilled. Delighted.”

Oswald rolled his eyes. He doubted anyone had ever sounded less convincing than Ed in that moment.

“I need to know what you _really_ feel about this,” he clarified. “Not what you think I want to hear. I have to know where we stand. I mean…” His hand instinctively drifted across his flat stomach. “If you don’t want this baby…” He trailed off. The very idea of getting rid of their child was one he couldn’t countenance and if that’s what Ed was thinking…

Suddenly Ed was on his knees by Oswald’s side, hand moving swiftly to cover the one resting on his stomach.

“Don’t even suggest that!” he admonished and Oswald let out a sigh of relief. He graced Ed with a tremulous smile and Ed sighed himself. “I _do_ want this baby Oswald. I want a family with you more than I think I’ve ever wanted anything.”

“I want it too.” He leant forward and placed a chaste kiss to his alpha’s forehead. Ed inclined himself forward to bury his face into Oswald’s chest. The smaller man happily brought his arms round him and started stroking the soft brown hair.

“I’m scared,” Ed mumbled into the fabric.

Oswald paused.

“Scared of what my dear?”

“Of not being good enough. I don’t want to… do something wrong and blight our child’s future.”

“Oh Ed.” Oswald wrapped his arms round tighter. “You won’t do anything wrong. There’s no-one more careful and prepared than you.”

“But what if I say something and give them a complex? Or make them think they can’t talk to me about things? I know I’m not approachable and I don’t always understand the emotional impact of my words.”

“Ed.” Oswald pulled back so he could hold Ed’s face in his hands and stare into his eyes. “You are thinking far too far in advance. There’s months of pregnancy, then baby care, then toddler years and a whole childhood before you’ll need worry about any of that. And by then I’m fairly certain you’ll have a good understanding of our child. Besides which,” he leant forward to kiss him softly, “you won’t be doing any of this alone.”

Ed sighed and pressed his forehead to Oswald’s.

“You’re right. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry my love. The fact you’re worried shows how much this means to you.” He kissed him again. “And I’d much rather have you worried because you care than calm because you don’t.”

They stayed close together in a comfortable silence while they each acclimatised. Then suddenly Ed stood up.

“I’ll need to go to the library,” he declared.

“The library? Whatever for?”

“Oswald. I know nothing about pregnancies! I will have to read up on it.”

Oswald chuckled fondly at him.

“See? You’ll be an expert before I even know what vitamins I’m supposed to be taking,” he teased.

“Vitamins,” Ed repeated thoughtfully. “I better stock us up on vitamins. And maybe some more heat pads for your leg. Being pregnant probably won’t do it any good.”

Oswald outright laughed at that.

“My dear, I’m only just pregnant. We won’t need to worry about any of that for months yet.”

Edward however was on a roll now.

“I shall investigate whether there are any antenatal classes or other activities for pregnant omegas.”

A clearly exaggerated sigh met this statement and he rose an eyebrow at Oswald.

“And here I thought we might spend a pleasant day at home together,” Oswald commented.

The remark caught Ed off guard and he hesitated, unsure if Oswald wanted him to give up his plans. The thought of postponing his research made him unreasonably nervous. He knew he wouldn’t settle until he had a better idea of what to expect.

Oswald apparently knew it too because he smiled reassuringly.

“I suppose I shall have to be happy having a pamper day on my own.”

He placed a halfway apologetic, halfway grateful kiss to Oswald’s forehead.

“I’ll have Olga make something special for dinner,” Oswald continued. “We can have a quiet celebration then.”

“That sounds perfect.” Ed cupped his cheek fondly. “I’ll be able to fill you in on everything we’ll need to do to prepare for a baby.”

He’d made it halfway to the door before Oswald called his attention back.

“Pleased as I am that you’re excited, let me remind you that there were _two_ things we discussed this morning.”

Edward blinked blankly at him a second before his memory reminded him.

“Right. Of course. Criminal permits. I’ll research that too. I promise.”

Oswald rolled his eyes fondly as his flustered mate left. Then he turned his attention to breakfast. Today was going to be a good day. He could feel it in his bones.


	2. Week 1

Oswald’s glare was fixed upon the clock, as if it was personally responsible for this affront. It continued to tick unrepentantly, the minute hand creeping its way to show a quarter to nine. He resolved that at nine he would be officially allowed to start tracing his missing partner.

He’d been expecting Edward home any time after six and up until that point he’d spent a very pleasant time indulging in a morning bath followed by various beauty treatments. By six o’clock his skin was glowing from facials, his hands were soft from lotions and his nails were intricately painted to appeal to his boyfriend’s eye for detail. He’d dressed equally carefully before extenuating his more favourable features with mascara, liner and a dash of lipstick. Then, as the clock struck 6pm, he’d settled in to await Ed’s arrival.

Their routine was as consistent as they could make it, given Oswald’s twin duties as mayor and crime lord. Dinner was always served at 7pm and Olga herself was strict about maintaining this. If ever Oswald needed this changed he had to battle her quite fiercely, confounded by her refusal to speak English and her insistence on misunderstanding him due to the language difference. It was something he knew she only did to frustrate him as she was perfectly fluent at other times. At any rate, it meant that Oswald had been in no doubt that Edward would return by seven at the very latest.

When the chimes rang out seven times though and Edward had failed to materialise he felt the first sparks of worry. Had something happened to him? In both their lines of work it was entirely possible for them to be targets, especially as it was common knowledge that they were a bound pair. Should he be expecting a ransom demand? Would they even bother with that? Maybe they’d just kill the alpha knowing how it would leave him broken and vulnerable.

Olga was unsympathetic as she chivvied him to the table laid for dinner and he tried to remind himself that Ed was hardly _late_ yet. People were delayed all the time. Even if Mister Nygma tended to take lack of punctuality as a violation against nature, it didn’t prevent him being subject to traffic as much as anyone else. An accident on a major thoroughfare would cause people across the city to run late. Car trouble could also be an issue. A flat tire or battery. Hopefully nothing that might have resulted in an accident.

But then why wouldn’t he have rung to apologise?

Oswald ignored the food Olga was uncovering for him in order to watch the clock. If Edward hadn’t rung it could only be because he thought his tardiness would be minutes at most or because he was unable to. It was now ten past seven. Was he even at this moment lying injured in a hospital? His heart rate spiked before he shook the idea away. Of course not. The first thing any health professionals would have done would be to ring him.

Which only left the possibility that he couldn’t… or _wouldn’t._

Unnoticed Olga left and Oswald sank into his thoughts. Ed had been worried this morning when he’d announced the pregnancy. Though they’d talked about it and he’d seemed reassured, what if in his reading he managed to panic himself again? Oswald was happy to take things pretty much as they came but Edward was the sort who liked to have everything planned out. What if the sheer number of variables overwhelmed him? What if he convinced himself he couldn’t cope with this? Oswald knew only vaguely about Ed’s childhood but he knew enough to understand he had no suitable role model for parenting.

Maybe he was even beginning to regret his choice of omega. Oswald began to bite at his nails anxiously, eyes darting to the clock again. Edward hadn’t felt suitable for an omega. Oswald had rather talked him into accepting him but he’d thought they were complimentary enough to balance their respective shortcomings. At the time he had believed his determination had lent confidence to Ed – the man certainly seemed to have grown into himself more since they’d joined forces – but perhaps Ed had felt coerced. Had Oswald let his own feelings blind him to Edward’s?

As his eyes tracked the minutes ticking by, his thoughts veered between terror that his alpha had abandoned him and fear that the love of his life was even now bleeding and in need of aid. The food grew cold even as his stomach growled at him but he was in no mood to eat anything.

The clock taunted him with every passing minute and he chewed absently on the nails of his other hand. This was a form of torture he’d never conceived of and the anxiety made him want to throw up. However he didn’t want to move from his position. So he held perfectly still, eyeing the clock and planning his next move to the phone in order to ring the GCPD and demand a missing person hunt.

The sound of the door opening startled him and he glanced round with wide eyes, half expecting either the police with bad news or a rival gang with an ultimatum. What he didn’t immediately expect was Ed wandering in as casually as ever.

“Oswald?” His voice announced him from the hall.

Oswald opened his mouth but found that words were failing him. It hardly mattered though as Ed continued blithely.

“You will not believe who I saw at the library. Kristen Kringle! Or rather, someone _exactly_ like her. It was uncanny.”

Oswald turned away from the doorway before Ed could appear in it and see his expression. So _that_ was why he was late. He’d found someone more pleasant to spend his time with. He fixed his eyes on his plate instead and merely heard as Ed finally entered the room.

“And you’ll never guess what else,” Ed was carrying on excitedly. “She asked me a riddle! Can you believe it?”

He came to a stop beside Oswald’s chair. Oswald couldn’t bring himself to move. It was all he could do to breathe right now. His heart was a cruel mix of crushing pain and burning jealousy. He honestly didn’t know which emotion would come to the fore first. Screaming hurt made a bid for the winning post when he felt Ed lay a kiss to the top of his head. As if Oswald’s wishes in this relationship were irrelevant. As if he should just accept this interloper because his alpha said so. Was she to be a replacement for him in his increasingly pregnant state?

Anger halted hurt’s advance and he grit his teeth. Did Edward forget that Oswald specifically didn’t accept the traditional alpha/omega power balance?

Meanwhile Edward had taken his usual seat, still oblivious to the swirl of emotions barely being contained in the chair next to him.

“I spent quite a while quizzing her. Another area of interest to investigate.” He grinned and reached across to grab one of the dishes only to frown suddenly. “This dish is cold.”

He finally turned his gaze onto Oswald and clearly saw the fierce intensity of his glare still directed onto his own plate.

“Oswald?”

“Yes, Ed,” he bit out angrily. “The dish _is_ cold. As it _would_ be. Two hours after dinner was served!”

“Two hours? It can’t be-” His eyes had instinctively swivelled to the clock and his tongue had tripped over itself as he registered the time. “Fuck,” he whispered.

That was the last straw for Oswald. It was bad enough to be disregarded but infinitely worse not to have been thought of at all. He finally lost the battle with his tears. Immediately Ed was out of his seat and wrapping his arms about him.

“Oh Oswald. I’m so sorry! I thought the library shut at six. I didn’t think… I just stayed ‘til they closed and-”

“With that woman,” Oswald spat, despite pressing his face instinctively into Ed’s shoulder.

“What? No. You don’t think…? Oswald?” Ed pulled back slightly trying to catch his gaze.

Oswald’s eyes refused to be caught.

“It makes sense,” he muttered. “I imagine she’s less difficult than an omega like me. More willing…” He bit his tongue. “More docile.”

“Oh Oswald.” Ed ran his hand through the dark hair of his lover. “She doesn’t interest me that way at all. It was only her astounding resemblance to Kristen that had me floored. And you’d be curious about it too if you saw it. But as competition for you?” He tilted Oswald’s damp face up to look at him. “Never. And I don’t want you docile Oswald. I wouldn’t know what to do with you docile.” He smiled softly and pressed a soft kiss to his omega’s trembling lips. “I love you exactly as you are.”

Oswald exhaled, finally feeling his turbulent emotions settle.

“I was so worried when you were late,” he admitted. “I thought you might have been kidnapped or hurt. And I worried you might have… changed your mind.”

“About this?” Ed dropped his hand to rest over Oswald’s abdomen. Oswald nodded even as he placed his own hand securely over his.

“No,” Ed promised. “I’ll admit I’m still nervous as hell but there’s no way I’m giving up on this. On you or our baby.”

Relieved exhaustion washed over Oswald and he dropped his head forward again. Edward automatically wrapped his arms round him to hold him in a comforting embrace. He stayed knelt by Oswald’s side a minute longer before pulling himself back to sit where he could survey the table.

“Now.” He cast his eye over the cold dishes and the untouched plates. “It doesn’t look like you’ve eaten.”

Oswald shook his head.

“I was waiting for you.”

Edward darted forward to place another kiss on his lips before sitting back again.

“Then how about I go warm up two platefuls for us? You’ll need to keep your strength up now you’re growing our baby.”

“Is that something you learned today?” Oswald smiled apologetically at him.

“We’ll talk about that tomorrow. Right now I think what you need is some warm food and a good night’s sleep.”

“That sounds wonderful.”

He was thrown another deeply penitent look before Ed started to load up two plates from the available dishes. Oswald found all his anxiety fading now that Ed was beside him again. They loved each other and no interloper was going to change that.


	3. Week 2

It was surprisingly easy in the midst of his normal busy routines for Oswald to forget he was pregnant. Life hadn’t stopped for the development and it wasn’t as if anyone else even knew. Occasionally though, for reasons he didn’t always understand, the revelation would strike him anew and he’d find himself pausing to take a hitching breath. More than once his staff or criminal associates had found his attention gone in an instant and they’d have to try and discretely get it back.

To their surprise he usually returned to the conversation with a smile which hadn’t been there before. Needless to say, most of them were highly unnerved by the secretive amusement and frantically began to scan their memories for anything that might have prompted it.

Edward however, was not the type to idly forget. He was able to compartmentalise the information to allow him to work on his other commitments but when he did bring it to the fore it became the entire focus of his thoughts. Oswald was often in awe of his partner’s ability to simultaneously manage so many plans and schemes, all without needing to write any of it down or delegate any responsibilities. It was akin to plate spinners who knew exactly how long each one could be left untended before picking up the momentum once again to keep everything moving.

The downside of this efficiency and personal responsibility for everything was how occupied it kept him. Edward was rarely off duty. It was very lucky they both worked in the same places else they would never spend any time at all together. As it was, the Mayor could easily walk through to the Chief of Staff’s office to steal a few moments together. They would almost always share a car ride when travelling, unless Ed had errands to run, and it had become accepted that no meeting of the criminal underworld would take place without the alpha of Gotham’s premier omega hovering in the background. Not that Ed flaunted his position. Indeed, he stayed to the sidelines unless Oswald needed something from him. It was important for Oswald to emphasise that he was in charge, omega or not.

The one sure exception to this rushed lifestyle was their shared breakfasts. It was the one time every day when they could simply relax together and _be_. It was also pretty much the only time Oswald felt safe enough to discuss the pregnancy. Bedtime was probably the only other period during the day when he knew they were secluded enough to raise the topic but by then Oswald at least was usually exhausted. He’d been quite insistent that he didn’t want anyone else knowing yet if only for safety reasons. A pregnant omega could be viewed as a vulnerable omega after all.

Edward agreed easily although he was conscious of the fact that the librarian he’d met must have put two and two together given his reading choices. But there was nothing that could be done about that and he was relatively sure they were bound by some laws of confidentiality.

He had of course had background checks carried out on the woman anyway due to her uncanny resemblance to his dead girlfriend. They had revealed nothing. All the basic records were easily accessed and showed a perfectly ordinary citizen. He found that somewhat suspicious – there wasn’t even a bad grade card – but it wasn’t grounds for accusing her of anything dishonest.

Still his research had been of sufficient benefit so that he felt it unlikely she would reveal their secret. Either she was part of an insidious plot, in which case it obviously required stealth and drawing publicity wouldn’t help, or else she was bland enough to follow rules exactly as she should. Whichever it was, clearly it wasn’t an imminent problem and he left that unsettled question aside to turn his mind onto putting some suggestions to Oswald.

“I have some proposals,” he began cautiously as he poured some more juice.

“Oh?” Oswald wiped his lips with his napkin. “About the legislation of crime in the city?”

“No,” Ed admitted. “Not yet anyway. Although I have employed an accountant whose sole remit will be managing the finances of the scheme. The structure is laid out and just needs a lawyer to check over before we put it to the Police Commissioner. I’m assuming the Mayor won’t have any problems approving it.” He smiled slightly.

“I’m sure he won’t,” Oswald agreed. “Then what were the proposals about?”

“Well… some possible life style changes in light of your pregnancy.”

This drew a frown but Edward wasn’t put off by that. He had in fact been expecting it.

“What sort of life style changes?”

“For a start, no more alcohol or smoking.”

Oswald nodded carefully and Edward threw in the point he knew would draw objections.

“That includes marijuana.”

“What? But Ed! That’s medicinal. You _know_ that.”

“I do… but there’s insufficient research about the effect it has on a developing foetus. It could be harmful. I don’t think we should risk it.”

His omega pouted in an unconscious effort to influence his alpha but Oswald didn’t actually argue. Still Ed felt compelled to sooth him.

“I wouldn’t be suggesting it if I was confident the impact would be negligible. I know how much the marijuana helps the pain from your leg.”

“Yes, yes.” Oswald waved that away impatiently, disinclined as ever to discuss his twisted limb.

“I’m sure we’ll develop a suitable system of external stimulus to help,” Ed continued, unable to refrain given his own concern for him.

“Fine. Anything else?”

“Actually, semi-related to that point, we should probably consider an exercise regime for you.”

Oswald’s face twisted with distaste.

“Exercise? Seriously? With this impairment,” he gestured impatiently down to his badly healed leg, perfectly willing to emphasise it for this argument. “You want me to _exercise_? When would I even find time?”

“I’m not suggesting you take up jogging or anything,” Ed protested defensively. “But there are physio exercises you can do to ease the tension and relax the muscles. You can do those sat at your desk.” He decided not to mention any of the more energetic activities for now. “And at the end of the day I can give you a massage. Wherever or whenever you want.”

“You know how to do massages?”

Ed smiled at having so clearly piqued Oswald’s interest with that particular offering.

“I was a forensic scientist. I know every muscle in the body and exactly how much pressure they should experience. Plus I got a book on it from the library and kind of want to try it out.”

“Okay.” Os smiled at that. “Well, that sounds like it might be a good alternative then.”

“Excellent.” He mentally ticked off that particular achievement and moved onto the next. “You should probably also start taking some extra vitamins. Your diet… isn’t always as perfectly balanced as it might be.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

He held his hand up placatingly.

“Olga is a wonderful cook, and you have the most refined taste of anyone I’ve ever met,” he swiftly explained. “But you’re a busy man and I know sometimes its easier for you to grab something filling on the move rather than getting something, perhaps, healthier.”

“Is this about the fruit again?” Oswald said accusingly.

“I know you like fruit,” Edward challenged back. “I don’t see why it would be such a big deal to swap out some of your other sugar-rich snacks for something just as sweet.”

“Because they’re easier! There’s no peels, cores, seeds… no juice running unattractively down my chin… nothing to get squished in my pocket as I’m unceremoniously bundled from place to place.”

“You’re never unceremoniously bundled anywhere. They wouldn’t dare and I wouldn’t allow it.” He paused to assess the level of stubbornness on his omega’s face. “How about I store some pre-prepared fruit in the car for you? And you can take some dried fruit to snack on if you like.”

“I don’t like dried fruit,” Oswald muttered petulantly.

“Fine!” Ed rolled his eyes. “Well, until we have a suitable diet arranged I think you should take some vitamin pills to make sure you don’t suffer any deficiencies.”

“I’m happy to do that. Just tell me what I’ll need.”

With a calming breath Ed raised his hand to count off the suggestions on his fingers.

“Folic acid, 400 micrograms, vitamin D, 10 micrograms, vitamin C, since you don’t want to get it directly from fresh produce,” –Os rolled his eyes at that- “zinc, iron, calcium as well just to be sure. Oh and you should get a flu shot.”

“Okay. Better not ask Olga to buy any of that though. I’ll ask one of the runners in the office to go out.”

“I’ll do it,” Ed suggested with a wry smile. “I’ll remember which ones to ask for.”

“Good point,” Oswald conceded. With a relieved sigh he made to push himself from the table. “If that’s everything…?”

“Just one more thing.” Ed nevertheless stood and moved to help Os with his chair. “I think we should start considering a medical professional to monitor you through this.”

Oswald nodded easily to that.

“Will you be able to research that as well?” he checked. “I don’t want to involve anyone else but I know I’m putting a lot on your shoulders.”

“Nonsense. I’d prefer to do it myself. I’m not sure I’d trust anyone else to investigate them properly.”

“Not even me?” There was a teasing look to his eyes as he smiled up at Ed.

“Especially not you.” He dropped a kiss to his temple. “You’re likely to be suffering pregnancy brain any day now.”

“That’s not a real thing,” Oswald objected, “You’re making that up!”

“No, it’s true.” He began guiding them out towards their waiting car. “It’s to do with your hormonal changes.”

As they stepped outside, both fell silent, although Oswald was looking unusually thoughtful. It wasn’t until they were both settled in the car that he spoke again.

“Ed? You’ll stay close won’t you? I mean, I might need to rely on you more and-”

He didn’t get any further as Ed leaned over to stop his mouth with a kiss.

“Don’t worry Oswald. It’s like you said. We’re doing this together.”


	4. Week 3

This meeting was important and as such Oswald wanted to make sure his appearance was perfect. Hence why he was still turning this way and that in front of his full length mirror despite the fact everyone had arrived already. He was in two minds about the waistcoat. On the one hand, it was an integral part of his suit and he was sure even the ruffians that comprised the heads of the city’s gangs would notice if it was missing. On the other he couldn’t shake the feeling that it was stretched more than previously.

“Oswald?” Ed poked his head into the room. “Is there a problem?”

“Tell me honestly Ed. Am I getting fatter?”

Ed found himself chuckling as he entered the room and walked across to him.

“You’re as waif-like as ever Oswald.” His hands grasped the edges of the waistcoat and briskly tugged it straight from where Oswald had been pulling at it. “The baby is still less than half an inch big. You won’t be showing for a long while yet.”

Oswald finally turned away from the mirror and watched as Edward retrieved his jacket.

“I’m just concerned in case anyone realises somehow. Can alphas smell it on me?”

“No. At least assuming you don’t urinate in front of any of them.”

“I’m sure _that_ won’t be an issue this afternoon.” He hid his blush by turning to allow Ed to slip his jacket on, then realised Ed could still see him in mirror. Not that he seemed concerned at all.

“They _might_ piece it together if they’re paying close enough attention to notice you don’t have to take a break when you should next be going into heat,” Ed continued. “But anyone watching you that hard would probably trigger our security protocols and be dealt with anyway. And by then I expect we’ll be ready to share the news.”

“Or at any rate I’d be really starting to show and the facts would be irrefutable.”

“Either way, there’s no need to worry about it today.”

“Good.” Os steeled himself with a deep breath before stepping towards the door.

“One thing,” Ed interrupted his progress. “Since we’re on the subject. I was considering possible obstetricians. It’s not easy to find someone in this city I’d be wholly willing to trust. Not that I always have a reason _not_ to trust them but I’d prefer something a little more reassuring than that.”

“Trust is so very hard to find in Gotham,” Oswald agreed. “I assume you had a suggestion though?”

“Yes. Lee Thompkins.”

“The police medical examiner?”

“Ex-medical examiner. She’s been through a rough patch lately but is just getting her life back on track. She’s not very fond of me after the business with Kristen but I know some facts about her new man that should be sufficient leverage.”

There was a hesitant pause as Oswald weighed the pros and cons of that.

“Better the devil you know, I guess,” he conceded. “If you think she’s the best option I’m certainly willing to meet with her.”

“I’ll set something up.” Ed smiled. “Now, shall we?” he extended his arm with a flourish.

Oswald couldn’t help but be touched by the gesture even as he knew it wouldn’t do to let anyone else see him on the arm of his alpha. For the moment however he was happy to walk close together and try to absorb as much confidence as he could from his mate. Ed knew well enough to detach himself when they reached the wide doors to the dining room where the others were noisily awaiting them and Oswald stepped forward alone to throw them open.

“Ladies,” he declared, stepping inside and relishing the sudden hush. “Gentlemen and others,” he concluded as he took his place at the head of the table. “Let’s not waste any more time.”

“Hey, we were here on time,” one guy objected. “We been waiting on you.”

“And you’ll continue waiting,” Ed pointed out, taking his own place stationary behind Oswald’s shoulder, “if you keep _interrupting_.”

The room obediently fell silent again and Oswald smiled.

“Wonderful. Now, you should all have received my proposal. In brief I’m merely proposing we formalise what we all know goes on in practice anyway. You keep a tight rein on who does what in your territories, a percentage comes to me, and in return we avoid any bother with the police. No more here and there bribes for them to look the other way. No more silly delays while our workforce take a detour through police custody. Everything is streamlined and everyone’s lives get easier. Any questions?”

“I got one,” a woman, who Oswald privately thought was trying too hard to be the next Fish Mooney, leant forward. “You say we won’t get no bother from the police but who’s going to ensure that? What if one of them decides to try for a little extortion of their own.”

“A fair point,” he agreed. “However we have now got a signed agreement from Commissioner Reynolds and the Mayor – me – that stipulates the police will only investigate crimes being committed without a permit. Any officer who interferes with a licenced crime will face disciplinary action.”

“Like they would for extortion now?” another voice threw in, using the crowd to provide anonymity for their statement.

“This new system will be making their lives richer and easier, all in one,” Penguin retorted. “Previously they took bribes to avoid work. Now they’ll get a modest bonus from the proceeds of the scheme, enough to make it worth their while not to rock the boat. And how many officers are really going to risk their lives when they don’t have to?”

A fair few nods and murmurs of agreement met this statement. It was true the police had lately had something of a resurgence in efficiency but that wave seemed to have dropped since Jim Gordon’s sabbatical from the force. The rest were easily falling back into their usual habits which luckily included a certain blindness to criminal activity.

“Who gives the okay for these permits?” another individual asked. “Do we hand them out or what?”

At this Oswald gestured Ed forward.

“Ideally, all the permits would be approved by Penguin.” He pushed his glasses up his nose. “But that’s hardly practically given the number of territories and criminals involved. Therefore, each clan, tribe, or gang leader will submit an application to me personally, stating the number of permits you would like to request for each category, with the names of those to receive them. In some cases I might request further information. These will be approved or rejected on a case by case basis. Any violations will be held the responsibility of the person who supplied the request for the perpetrator’s permit so both parties will be reprimanded. I would therefore advise you all think very carefully about who you wish to approve.”

Oswald took over talking before anyone else had a chance to interrupt.

“For the initial run in period, Zsasz will also be operating across the city to make sure everyone is taking the monitoring of this seriously. This is our chance to solidify our hold on the city. We mustn’t let it slip through our fingers due to shoddy management.”

The Fish wannabe leant forward again. Oswald suspected it was a habitual gesture to show off her cleavage. Not that it did her much good with him.

“You mentioned a percentage to come to you. What sort of figure are we talking about?”

“23.6%” Ed answered immediately.

The precision of the answer clearly confounded most of those present. They could deal with most figures easily enough but stopped short where decimal points were concerned. In the murmured confusion, Oswald pushed himself to his feet.

“Now that’s less than a quarter which, given we’ll be producing legal permits, dealing with hundreds of applications, and making payments to the GCPD, is a pretty good deal. As I’m sure you all agree.”

The last part was less a request and more of a demand as he cast his gaze about the room interrogatively. They all threw their own gazes at each other, checking to see if anyone else was going to say anything and clearly unwilling to be that someone themselves.

“Wonderful.” Ed clapped his hands briskly and stepped forward again. “Now, if you’ll see yourselves out, the Mayor has other pressing business to attend to.”

He left Oswald at the long table while he moved to encourage everyone on their way. It wasn’t until he’d followed the last stragglers up to the front door and shut it behind them that he returned to Penguin’s side.

“How do you think it went?” he was asked immediately.

“Well,” he responded at once. “You were charismatic but firm with them, carrying them into your vision with ease.”

“It didn’t feel like ‘ease’. I was sure I was going to forget something important.”

“That’s why you have me to hand. Ready to supply you with any details you need.”

“Yes.” Oswald turned so he could recline against the table edge and look up at him. “I’m afraid you’ll have to remind me… what pressing business do I have next? I’m drawing a complete blank.”

The question gave Edward pause, which was a rare enough occurrence to make Oswald take notice.

“You don’t actually have anything you need to do for the next couple of hours,” he explained. “You do have a dinner to attend this evening but I was actually using a play on words.”

“Oh?”

“Yes.” Ed smirked. “ _Pressing_ business as in a leg massage. I want to try my hand at it, so to speak. If you’re amenable.”

Oswald let out a sigh of relief.

“I am very amenable. I thought I’d forgotten something I had to do.”

Edward hummed softly and laid a hand against the side of his waist to guide him somewhere more suited for a massage even as he made a mental note to provide Oswald with a daily to-do list for any future instances of fuzzy brain.


	5. Week 4

The place looked fantastic, as it should given Oswald’s flair for fashion and design. Negotiations with Barbara Kean had left her as manager while Penguin actually owned the club, which worked out since his time was already full between delivering his roles as both the city’s mayor and premier crime lord. Only he and Nygma knew that within months his precious time would be focused elsewhere as well.

Nevertheless he had found the time to help redesign the venue before its grand reopening as The Iceberg Lounge.

He stood now in front of the central feature, a huge ice sculpture that glittered under the strategically placed lights. Soon the journalists and important guests would arrive to judge this new attraction. Barbara was busy hassling the staff into getting drinks ready to pour and snacks laid out to encourage further drinking.

Edward had been double checking the other arrangements were in place. That all the people they’d invited were prominently displayed on the red carpet outside the building, to draw as much attention from curious passer-bys as possible, with enough security to discourage any unwanted attendees. The strength of their security was also a show of force for the mayor’s influence as well. A reminder if any were needed that Oswald Cobblepot ruled this city.

He now approached Oswald, ready to announce it was time, before he saw the pensive look on his face.

“Something wrong?” he enquired, casting his own gaze over the sculpture in case it was showing damage or vandalism.

“No,” Oswald replied slowly, still not turning from the sight. “I was just thinking… do you think it’s missing something?”

“Missing something?” Ed looked more intently at the centrepiece. It was carefully moulded to resemble a beautiful yet deadly iceberg rising through the waves. Some process of either lighting or tinted ice meant that the lower half appeared a shimmering blue-green while the top peak glittered like diamonds. As far as he knew it was entirely accurate representation.

“Like what?” he enquired. “A sinking ship? A flock of penguins?”

He couldn’t help his sarcastic tone. It was hardly the time to be planning adjustments of that nature with the guests literally at their door and Oswald had to realise that. Still the slightly snarky tone brought him Oswald’s disapproving look.

“I’d have thought you of all people would know that a group of penguins is called a colony or a rookery.”

“Or a waddle,” Edward added with a smile. “But only on land. In the water they’re called a raft.”

This brought a fond eye roll but then Oswald cast an uneasy glance to the ice again. Edward decided he was probably just suffering last minute nerves and hastened to catch his hands and tug him gently with him.

“We can consider any alterations you want later,” he promised. “Right now it’s time to put on a good show for our guests. Are you ready?”

He felt the agitation leave the smaller man as he relaxed into his habitual public persona, a smile on his face and no doubt a witty rejoinder on his lips.

“When you are,” he confirmed before nodding briefly at Barbara as she came to stand on his other side. “Ready to face the sharks?” he asked her.

“The question is whether they’re ready to face _us_ ,” she retorted with a confident grin. He couldn’t help but grin at that himself.

Then, with perfect poise and an instinctive dramatic flair, Edward flung open the wide doors and stepped forward to invite the assembled guests inside.

What followed was a whirlwind of photographs and questions, not all about the club.

“Mr. Cobblepot, there’s a rumour going around about criminals being given licenses. The rumour is you’re issuing them.”

“Tell me,” Oswald countered. “What is the crime rate in Gotham?”

“We’re at historic lows,” the man admitted.

“Historic lows,” Oswald repeated for everyone to hear. “You know, Augustus Caesar once presided over the longest period of peace and prosperity the world has ever known. It was called the Pax Romana. Perhaps one day, this will be known as the Pax Penguina.”

The comment drew polite chuckles but the original questioner apparently wasn’t done.

“That’s not a denial,” he pointed out.

Edward stepped forward to intervene at that point.

“We are here to talk about the latest, and coolest, new venue in Gotham,” he insisted. “However, I will say that the Mayor is collaborating with the Police Commissioner to examine several proposals with an aim to additional reductions of crime in Gotham. Further questions on the topic should be addressed to the Mayor’s office. Now, if you want to help yourself to a complimentary drink-”

The implicit instruction was obeyed and everyone began to move away into the club. With a brief glance of gratitude, Oswald headed into the crowds to begin making polite small talk and hopefully forging alliances.

Barbara threw Ed an amused glance before she too moved to promote the various attractions of the Lounge to those who might not be sold on the idea yet. Where Oswald had the gift of a silver tongue to talk people round, Barbara was more direct. She made no bones about the club’s exclusivity keeping out the common citizens and easily won over half of the upper class crowd on her own.

Edward didn’t attempt to mingle but instead kept a track of the way everyone else was interacting. If he saw any group of predominantly doubters gathering he immediately guided one of the others over to join the group and led at least one of the dissenters off to join a more open-minded clique. He also tried to send the servers in the right direction to make sure those that needed loosening up and wearing down received sufficient lubrication for the task.

Overall he was quietly pleased with how the evening was going. Which was precisely the point when everything went to hell, appropriately enough with Victor Zsasz riding the wave.

“Hey boss. Found this gang trying to break in through the kitchen. What do you want me to do with them?”

Zsasz had deposited his catch at Penguin’s feet like a cat presenting its owner with a mouse and Edward held his breath as he looked to see how Oswald would react. He was too far away to encourage caution and was concerned any sudden movement on his part would only make matters worse. Oswald however rose to the occasion.

“For the past three months, I have given this city a tranquillity it has never known. Now I would like to ensure that peace for the future. In the weeks to come, you will hear whispers about what’s happening in the streets of Gotham. All you need to know is without me this is what you get. Men who want to bring fear back to our city, who promise a return to the old days. So tell your families, tell your friends, it is Oswald Cobblepot who keeps them safe, not the GCPD.”

There was a smattering of applause from the assembled guests and Edward began to manoeuvre himself through the crowds. Unfortunately that meant he didn’t see precisely what happened next. All he heard were the surprised gasps from those nearest the scene and the horribly familiar sound of guns being cocked. He pushed harder but the people were beginning to push back now as they sought to escape the commotion.

A voice barked loudly from beyond the mass of guests: “Enjoy your party Penguin. You little twerp.” and Edward felt his heart leap into his throat. Any gentleness he’d been employing was thrown out of the window in his urge to reach his mate. Then a terrified wail pierced the air and temporarily froze the blood in his veins to ice.

How he got through the press of bodies he had no idea. Nor did he actually care because there, writhing on his knees and clutching his sides as if trying to physically hold himself together, was his omega. Wide, tear filled, grief stricken eyes looked up to him.

“The baby,” he moaned. “Ed. The baby.”

Edward had no thought for anything else in that moment and dropped to his knees to wrap his arms protectively round him. As Oswald cried helplessly into his shoulder and Ed shushed him as best he could, his mind finally summarised events happening around them in an attempt to figure out just what had happened.

The first thing his brain relayed to him was Barbara’s input: “What the hell was that stuff?!” followed by Victor’s calm answer: “If I had to guess… Crane’s fear toxin.”

He briskly catalogued that for future investigation and started murmuring to Oswald that it wasn’t real, it was only a hallucination. Although he had enough experience with those to know how disturbing they could be, he also knew how important it was to have an anchor to reality. Oswald had stopped sobbing but his breath was still hitching uncontrollably and he had a white knuckled grip on Ed’s lapels.

Then Ed’s senses brought him up to speed on everything else.

Zsasz had left to hunt down the gang responsible. Barbara was reassuring their guests that the danger had passed. And the guests… the _journalists_ , he suddenly remembered… were busily taking pictures of the broken and crying Mayor taking refuge in his alpha’s arms.

Lastly, he tuned into the rapid fire questions still being thrown their way despite their obvious preoccupation.

“Did Mr. Cobblepot say ‘baby’?”

“Are you pregnant?”

“Will you be stepping aside for an alpha now?”

Ed pressed Oswald’s face into his neck and cast his own glare back towards the press. He didn’t realise it but he also let out a low growl which had more of an effect in dissuading the hacks from scavenging for any more from them. Then without a word, he scooped the shivering man into his arms and stalked determinedly for the doors, ready to kill anyone who tried to get in his way.


	6. Week 5

The paroxysm of fear thankfully didn’t last the whole evening but it was long enough to give Ed serious concern. Once he’d finally seen Oswald drift off into a fitful slumber he’d kept awake the whole night himself just to watch over him. Apart from disturbed dreams and copious tossing and turning, the night passed uneventfully but still, as soon as it was a reasonable time, Ed rang Lee Thompkins.

She didn’t need filling in on the details since the morning papers were full of the story, although concentrating on the fact that the mayor was seemingly pregnant. He ignored that problem for now to focus on the more important issue. Lee was very calm, agreeing that exposure to any unknown drugs was of course dangerous, but also emphasising that the odds of such a brief exposure doing any harm to the baby were very low.

Ed didn’t find that entirely reassuring, knowing as he did that any foreign bodies carried in the parent’s bloodstream could be carried to the developing embryo. It was also the most vulnerable time for developing birth defects, either noticeable at birth or appearing later in life, and Lee could do little to reassure him on that point, only reminding him that what was done was done and urging him to focus on how they could monitor the pregnancy from here. After booking Oswald for an early ultrasound she also reminded him that often at this early stage any chemical introduced would prompt a miscarriage and as long as that hadn’t happened, he should try to stay positive.

Ed might have debated her on that point except he could see Oswald making his slow way down the stairs and suddenly rearranged his priorities. Hanging up on Lee, he moved over to assist.

“What are you doing up? Shouldn’t you be resting today?”

“I have work to do Ed.” He stepped determinedly towards the dining room refusing the proffered arm.

“Oswald, everyone knows what happened. No-one would be surprised at you taking a day off.”

“That’s precisely why I have to get back out there,” he insisted. “If anyone expects Penguin to cower like a chicken then I must prove them wrong.”

His reply died on his lips as he saw a full body shiver shake its way through Oswald, nearly toppling him to the floor. Automatically he darted forward and caught his arm about him so he could guide him into a chair.

“And what will people say if they see Penguin shivering in front of them?” he demanded. “What if they decide it’s the perfect moment to strike because you’re obviously weakened? And now they know you’re pregnant-” he began to add before falling silent at Oswald’s shocked look.

“They _know_? How do they know?”

Ed shifted awkwardly, eyes fixated on helping Oswald to breakfast as he answered.

“You were lamenting about the baby when under the influence of fear toxin. All the papers this morning have run with the apparent pregnancy. We could issue a denial but-”

“But then we’d be proved liars soon enough,” Oswald concluded irritably.

Silence fell and Ed settled himself to eat something while Oswald frowned thoughtfully.

“Fine,” he eventually determined. “I’ll just go into the Mayoral office today. I’m sure my Chief of Staff can rearrange my schedule to just some light duties.”

“Absolutely,” Edward agreed at once.

“And we’ll rely on Zsasz to put the fear of god into anyone in the criminal world who thinks this is a weakness.”

“He’s already on the trail of the gang from last night. I expect he’ll be round later today to confirm the people involved are taken care of.”

“Good.” Another shiver shook Oswald. “Then let’s just focus on getting through today shall we?”

It was a harder prospect than Oswald seemed to realise. At least for Edward. His omega periodically went pale, or shivered, or stuttered on what he wanted to say, and every time the alpha’s instincts would drive him to comfort in some manner. So he would move to feel his forehead, or lay a hand on his back, or suggest a breather, and each and every time Oswald would look at him like _he_ was the enemy.

He understood, of course he did, that Oswald needed to be seen as strong on his own, without relying on any alpha. Yet that didn’t prevent him feeling rejected. Finally he decided the only safe thing to do was to retreat to his own office and trust Oswald to summon him if he needed him. It wasn’t as if the Chief of Staff was actually required at those meetings. Just that it had always been more practical that way.

Concentrating proved difficult but he did his best and comforted himself that even his sub-par efforts would be easily better than anyone else’s very best attempts. His day was only interrupted a couple of times. The first was by a visitor whose scent he immediately recognised even if he didn’t like it. It seeped into his office far ahead of his unanticipated guest and made his hackles rise despite himself.

He had to instruct himself that this wasn’t the prelude to a challenge. The scent was strong, it was true, but it didn’t smell like an alpha really. Yet nor did it smell like an omega and definitely wasn’t the bland beta aroma. It was this very ambiguity that put him on edge. The odour was clear, both sharp and sweet, which was probably why it felt so powerful.

“Hey Eddie.”

The woman entering his office uninvited still had the air of a girl, a childishness that he wasn’t entirely sure was feigned.

“Ivy,” he greeted briskly. “I’ve asked you not to call me that.”

“Right.” She took a seat on the edge of his desk and looked at him. “I was worried about Pengy. How’s he doing?”

Ed attempted to take a deep breath to relax the tension creeping across his shoulders, only to inhale her fragrance again. Pine trees, he suddenly realised. That was what the scent reminded him of.

“As well as may be expected,” he snapped.

She nodded as if this response was entirely expected.

“You know, if he wants to take a few days off, I’d be happy to hang out with him. To keep an eye out while you maintain… whatever it is you do here.”

“Running the city,” he answered primly, taking back the piece of paperwork she’d idly picked up. “And I doubt that would be necessary. We do have a housemaid.”

“Pfft. That’s not company. I mean hang out like friends do. It would be like a slumber party! Just, you know, during the day.”

“That is… a very kind offer.” He smiled insincerely. “I will bear it in mind.”

She eyed him sceptically before standing and shrugging.

“Whatever. The offer stands. I do actually like Pengy. I wouldn’t want to see anything happen to him.” She headed for the door before adding over her shoulder. “Or the baby.”

Edward huffed out a breath and allowed himself a few minutes to clear his head from where it had irresistibly been drawn into a metaphorical forest. There was something not right about Ivy Pepper. Eventually though he was able to breathe calmly again and resettled into his work. The time began ticking by, until he’d even lost track of it himself, when another knock at the door indicated a new visitor.

“Hello.” A blond head poked round the doorway. “I hope I’m not interrupting?”

“Isabella.” He blinked in surprise at seeing her here and idly noted she had no discernible scent at all.

She apparently took his lack of complaint as an invitation and stepped inside with a soft smile, closing the door carefully behind her.

“I just closed up at the library and was passing by,” she explained. “I saw what happened in the papers. I’m sure that’s not how you wanted to announce your news. I hope you know I was never going to tell anybody. If there’s anything I can do?”

He ignored that later question and instead glanced at the clock, frowning to see it was nearing half past six. Automatically he started putting away his work, knowing Oswald would be expecting to leave soon.

“I thought the library shut at eight?” he said.

“Oh that’s just on Thursdays. Most nights it’s six.” She stood quietly watching him before speaking again. “I extended the loan on your books.”

His gaze snapped back up in surprise. He hadn’t even realised they were due yet. She gave a disingenuous shrug.

“They weren’t due until the end of the week but what with everything apparently going on in your life right now, I thought you might appreciate not having to deal with library fines.” Stepping forward she held out a slip of receipt paper which he automatically took, immediately memorising the new date.

“Thank you. That was very thoughtful.”

“I hoped you wouldn’t mind. And I meant what I said. If there’s anything I can do to help, just let me know. I walk past here every day to and from home so it would be no bother to grab some shopping or whatever you need.”

“That is… very kind.” He nodded his appreciation and she smiled again.

She took a pen off his desk and gestured for the receipt he still held in his hands. He handed it back unquestioningly and watched as she wrote her number down.

“Anytime,” she insisted, giving it back to him and this time pressing it into his palm. “You can call me even if you just want to talk.”

He found himself swallowing and very nearly unburdening himself to her then and there. Then a distinctive clack of cane on hardwood floor broke the spell and she hastened towards the door, casting only a brief warm smile back at him. No sooner had she left one side than Oswald entered the other, stopping immediately on seeing the opposite door closing.

“Who was that?”

“Nobody.” Ed stuffed the piece of paper he still held into his pocket. “Just a concerned citizen. How are you?”

“Tired,” Oswald admitted staggering the rest of the way to Ed and all but collapsing against him. “Take me home.”

Ed happily embraced him and placed a fond kiss to his forehead.

“With pleasure.”


	7. Week 6

Lee Thompkins was not a cruel woman. She had no particular reason to like either Oswald or Edward – especially not Edward given what he’d done to Kristen – but she was a professional. Added to which she would never let her feelings for a parent influence her behaviour to a child. Even an unborn one.

It was a ritual warning on her part for them not to panic if they couldn’t hear a heartbeat. She reminded them both that this was quite an early ultrasound, and it was entirely possible they wouldn’t pick up anything even if the baby was developing perfectly normally, but she knew both men were fearful, and rightfully so given Penguin’s recent run-in with Crane’s toxin, about the possible damage the embryo might have suffered.

They both acknowledged her caution but she could see the continued look of desperation in their eyes, willing everything to be well. Willing her to prove all was as it should be. She only hoped it didn’t turn to anger if she couldn’t and as she began preparing Oswald for the scan she repeated herself.

“I wouldn’t usually try to hear a heartbeat this early.” She gave Oswald an apologetic look as the cold gel hit his exposed stomach. “But if we can pick something up then it should ease your minds.”

They continued to look tense and she turned her attention onto manipulating the scanner across the expanse of skin, her eyes tracking the corresponding images on the screen as it moved. Both of them turned their focus that way too and they all watched as blurred shapes came and went on the monitor while Lee got her anatomical bearings.

“There we are,” she murmured softly as she homed in on her target. “Now, if I can just…” she tailed off as she more carefully and slowly twisted the handheld scanner about.

“Can you see the baby?” Oswald asked fretfully.

“Yes,” she answered slowly, still more fixated on what she was doing than him. “It’s a bit blurry… I’m having trouble getting a clear image… but it looks about the right size for 8 weeks… I’ll work out the due date for you in a bit…”

Another tense silence fell as she continued to shift the scanner and occasionally push at Oswald’s belly.

“There’s no heartbeat is there?”

It was the thought probably on all their minds and any one of them might have said it eventually. Ed was a little surprised that it was him who had cracked first. He was aware of Oswald’s anxious gaze swivelling to him but he kept his own eyes locked on Lee. To her credit she met his gaze head on.

“I haven’t picked it up yet, no. But I did say it was early and I’m not a specialist. I mean, I know how to operate this but I hardly know all the tricks to get uncooperative babies into position.” She turned her eyes onto Oswald with a softer look. “We’ll try again in a couple of weeks and I urge you not to panic. There is nothing abnormal so far.”

He nodded jerkily and tried for a smile.

“Just uncooperative,” he suggested, with false bravado.

“Is that surprising with you two for parents?” She smiled back before laying a hand on his shoulder. “Really though. Eight weeks is early to hear a heartbeat. It would have been nice but it isn’t a tragedy.” Ed winced at her word choice and briefly glanced away. “Now, if my calculations are correct… your due date should be… around July 1st.”

Ed turned back and saw Oswald making a concerted effort to appear excited at the news. He decided to intervene before the man tried to speak at which point doubtless his voice would let him down.

“Time to get back to work.”

Oswald looked gratefully at him before speaking hesitantly.

“Actually Ed, can I just go home? I really don’t think I want to face anyone who might ask about this right now.”

It took mere seconds for Ed to mentally run though the work he had lined up for them that afternoon and calculate whether it could be absorbed into tomorrow’s timetable or delegated. He nodded.

“Of course.” He put a comforting arm about Oswald and cast a quick glance back to Lee. “Thank you.”

She merely nodded in response and watched the pair leave.

Edward didn’t think Os would want to discuss the appointment during the car journey, in case their chauffeur somehow overheard, so he busied himself making a few calls to the office and a couple of other connections to make sure everything would continue running smoothly despite their early halt to the day. His last call was from Zsasz who had discovered the base of operations for the gang who had assaulted Penguin. Apparently they were all dead with expressions of terror on their faces. Ed hummed thoughtfully and told Zsasz to make sure the rumour got out that Penguin was behind it but otherwise leave it. No sense in interfering when the police would doubtless be investigating themselves. The last thing they needed was any actual evidence to implicate them.

He passed this news onto Oswald as they arrived back at the Van Dahl Mansion and headed inside.

“I wish Victor had found me someone to kill,” Oswald muttered venomously.

“At least you know they died horrific deaths. They must have been exposed to Crane’s toxin,” –he saw Oswald wince and hurried on– “just in a much higher dose. Perhaps the Crane boy used it on them when they returned. Tying up loose ends perhaps or retaliating against-”

“I don’t care!” His cane striking the floor emphasised his anger. “I just want to make someone pay!”

Edward eyed him speculatively.

“We don’t _know_ there’s anything wrong-” he began only to be interrupted forcefully.

“They made me look vulnerable in front of the press. Isn’t that enough reason? Isn’t it enough that I’m angry and scared and frustrated… aren’t you the one who brought me a Leonard just to cheer me up?”

“I know.”

The gentle understanding tone seemed to have the effect of deflating all Oswald’s anger and suddenly he just looked very tired. His shoulders slumped.

“I’m going to bed,” he muttered, eyes dropping to watch his feet as he turned and staggered towards the staircase.

“Bed? But its mid-afternoon.” Despite himself, Ed’s mind began automatically reassessing the predicted work pattern he’d assumed.

“I don’t care,” Oswald repeated, much quieter as he focused on dragging his leg upwards. “I just… I want to be alone.”

“We have the Founders Dinner tonight.”

“So wake me,” Os threw back, never once hesitating in his determination.

Edward sighed as he watched him go. He wasn’t surprised at Oswald wanting to retreat from the world for a while but he would have preferred to stay together right now. His own mind was acting rational about the afternoon’s set-back but his heart was fighting back. He always managed his feelings better when he had Oswald to share them with. Right now, he felt very much adrift and he pointedly avoided the hall mirror as he made his way determinedly into his office.

There were several documents here that he had intended working on tomorrow but which he could focus on for now. It gave him a measure of peace to be able to do something useful but his own efficiency was against him and before an hour and a half had passed he had done as much as he reasonably could. Glancing round he wondered what was best to do next given the lack of files here. Having just about decided on making Oswald a cup of tea, and hoping he’d be feeling better for his nap, a knock at the door distracted him on his journey and he detoured to open it.

The smiling blond was a definite surprise and he wasn’t immediately sure if it was a good one.

“I know it’s a bit unexpected to see me here,” Isabella explained before he could even ask, “but I stopped by your office and was told you had taken the afternoon off because of a doctor’s appointment.”

“You stopped by?” He frowned. “Shouldn’t you have been working?”

“Today’s my day off. I wouldn’t have come out this far except I thought you might need a friend.” She smiled sympathetically. “Is everything alright?”

He swallowed back the surge of feeling that question provoked and instead focused on the practicalities.

“You shouldn’t have come so far. If anyone saw you, it could raise some awkward questions.”

“Ah. I thought of that.” She rummaged in the satchel over her shoulder. “When I stopped by your office, the clerk was busy piling folders on your desk. I implied I’d been sent to collect them, flashed my ID, and voila.”

The sight of his work brought a genuine smile to his face and he opened the door for her.

“Well in that case, it would be strange if I didn’t invite you in.”

She stepped happily inside and glanced around.

“Oh. This place is beautiful.”

“It belonged to Oswald’s father. Clearly he inherits his impeccable taste from that side. Although, to be fair, I never met his mother.” 

“His parents are dead?”

“Yes and mine might as well be.” He blinked in startled confusion to himself at that open confession. Usually he kept fairly quiet about his childhood.

“That’s so sad. Your baby’s going to grow up in quite a small family.”

He smiled tightly and proffered his hand for the files.

“Small but very, very loving,” he assured her. “Oswald grew up with just him and his mother and he turned out beautifully.”

“Of course.” She obligingly handed over his papers. “Its quality over quantity after all. It’s simply more practical if you have a support network in place. For babysitting duties at the very least.”

“That is true,” he conceded. “But I’m sure we’ll have friends to turn to.”

If she noticed his hesitation she didn’t comment on it.

“I hope you’ll count me amongst them. If nothing else I’ve been told I’m a very good listener.”

Ed felt that sudden swell of feeling again and this time he let the words slip out.

“We had our first scan today.”

“Oh?” Her head tilted inquisitively and he was struck by the thought that it was almost bird like. “How did it go?”

He swallowed hard.

“Perhaps we could sit down?”

Her face showed she understood at once and she laid a gentle hand on his sleeve.

“Of course. Come on. Come talk to me.” He let her guide him almost hypnotically. “You’ll feel better when you do,” she assured him.

And he found himself believing her.


	8. Week 7

While it was true that Ed had encouraged him to snack more, it was also true that he’d suggested fruit and nut mixes, not Reese's Peanut Butter Cups. And doughnut holes. And chocolate chip cookies. And Oreos. The cannoli was probably pushing it but then again he was eating for two wasn’t he?

A grimace settled on his face and he rubbed his belly.

“I really hope I’m still eating for two. If I’m _not_ …” his voice broke and he swallowed harshly. “I shall track that Crane boy down and make sure he knows the full trauma of what he’s unleashed.”

Without thinking about it he reached into the desk drawer for another treat, his fingers easily differentiating between the packets. He dropped it immediately however when the door to his office swung open.

“Oswald? Were you speaking to someone? I didn’t hear a phone ring.”

He smiled at the welcome figure of Edward looking so concerned and slid the drawer quietly shut.

“No. Just talking to myself.”

Ed’s concern didn’t dissipate as he expected and the man stepped in, pausing only to shut the door carefully, before making his way over and scrutinising Oswald’s face. Oswald looked back anxiously, unsure just what had prompted this appraisal and hoping whatever answers Edward was seeking would be the right ones.

Then Ed reached a long arm across the desk to swipe at something on the corner of Oswald’s mouth and he flushed in embarrassment. He remained silent as Ed drew his hand back to first look at and then sniff the residue. Finally he licked it away and latched his eyes onto Oswald’s.

“Ricotta cheese.”

“It’s perfectly safe in pregnancy,” Oswald objected but Ed was obviously not concerned with that. He stepped around the desk and pulled open the top drawer. A mess of wrappers and sweet packaging met his gaze.

“Oswald!” he scolded. “How much of this trash have you eaten?”

“It’s not trash! It’s… sugar rich energy boosting food.”

“It’s junk food. You’re much better off getting sugars from fruit. All this high fat stuff isn’t good for you or the baby.”

The mention of the baby hit the raw nerve Oswald had been trying to ignore. He might have held back his instinct to lash out except for the fact that Edward had also begun gathering up his stash.

“What are you-” He reached out and grabbed the last pack of Peanut Butter Cups before it could be taken. “Those are mine!”

“Oswald.” Edward huffed as if he were a recalcitrant child. “I’m just trying to look after you. Both of you.”

“And I’m just trying to get a little comfort in case it’s _not_ the _both_ of us!”

The remark caused Ed to gasp and step back as if physically struck.

“Don’t say that! We don’t know that. We have to stay positive.”

The sound Oswald let out at that was somewhere between a snort and a sob.

“Well you’ll forgive me if that’s hard to do when I experienced our baby dying!” He glared defiantly up as he hurled the reminder at Edward, who stared helplessly back. “Or had you forgotten that I was subject to the fear toxin in addition to our baby?”

“No.” He hesitated. “But I suppose I thought you’d got over it.”

“Got over it?” Oswald stood, anger radiating of him. “I felt the life being snuffed out like the warmth from a candle. I felt the cold seep in as the life supporting blood drained out of me. I heard the only whisper our child would ever make as it slid from my hold. I-”

But whatever else was lost as the wave of anger gave way to the sea of despair and tears fell unbidden from his eyes. He couldn’t speak anymore for fear of choking on the flood. Almost immediately a familiar comforting pair of arms wrapped around him.

“I am so sorry Oswald.” Ed pressed his cheek into the neatly styled hair, uncaring if it got messed up. “I should have asked you about it.”

Under his chin, Oswald mumbled his reply against his neck.

“I didn’t want to talk about it. I wanted to _forget_ about it.”

Hands ran comfortingly up and down his back.

“It’s hard to forget some things,” he offered. “I may not be able to appreciate what you experienced but I can remind you of what’s real right now. You haven’t suffered any bleeding. Lee saw the baby was where it should be, as it should be. And the heartbeat may be expected to be found on our next ultrasound.”

He continued to hold Oswald tightly while the other man recovered himself and it was only as he shifted about to reach a handkerchief to wipe his eyes that Ed let go. Once he’d dried his eyes he looked up with a grateful smile.

“Have I smeared my makeup terribly?”

“Just the eye shadow. The mascara has stayed put.”

Oswald sighed and sat down again to pull his few make up products and compact out of another drawer, turning his head about to assess the damage himself.

“Would you like me to fix it?” Ed offered.

“No. I’ll manage. I’m sure I’ve kept you long enough.”

Edward leant forward to kiss his forehead.

“You’re always my number one priority. You know that. But if you’re sure, I do have some errands to run.”

“Oh?” Oswald’s eyes were now focused on clearing the smeared make-up from his face but his attention remained with Ed.

“Hhmm.” Ed eyed the last packet of sweets and slid it into his pocket while Os was distracted. “I have to pay a visit to the library.”

If Ed hadn’t been focused on his surreptitious sneaking of the sweets he might have realised the danger in that sentence. Oswald lowered his mirror to stare at him.

“Do you mean visit Isabella?”

“No! I mean, I’ll see her there of course but that’s not why I’m going. She very kindly requested a number of books that she thought would be useful for me to read. I just have to collect them.”

“You could send one of the clerks for that.”

“Not really. Library cards are non-transferable. They won’t let just anyone collect someone’s books.”

“Ed, you’re the Mayor’s Chief of Staff. I’m sure it could be arranged.”

Edward shifted awkwardly.

“She’s been nothing but kind Oswald. I don’t want to be impolite.”

“Of course not.” The compact hit the desk more forcefully than he intended. “No doubt you’ll be wanting to invite her round to the mansion again. Invite her to dinner.”

“I told you, I didn’t _invite_ her. She came of her own accord as a friend.”

“A friend,” Os scoffed. “Of course.”

The obvious distrust grated and Edward found his own anger rising.

“So I’m not allowed to have friends now, is that it? Is that another thing I have to have the Mayor’s approval for?”

“What? No! I didn’t mean that! But surely you can understand why I’m suspicious? You said yourself she looks just like Miss Kringle and you loved her first-”

“I’m not going to leave you for her! I’ve told you that! Why can’t you trust me?”

“I _do_ trust you Ed! I just don’t trust _her_!”

“And what do you think she’s going to do then? It’s not like she’s an alpha to challenge me or an omega to insinuate herself in your place. If you believe me when I say I’m loyal, what do you think she’s going to do?”

“I don’t know! Is it so crazy to mistrust someone who looks _exactly_ like your ex-girlfriend and who seems intent on worming her way into our lives?”

“I admit the resemblance is uncanny but it’s just a coincidence. We investigated her and she’s nothing more than an ordinary common beta. If you gave her a chance you might even grow to like her.”

Oswald hurled his compact across the room and then startled at the sound of cracking glass. He turned and looked horror struck at where it had landed. Ed looked too and licked his lips awkwardly.

“Was that your mothers?”

Oswald didn’t answer that but sank back down into his chair, pressing one hand to his forehead before saying,

“Perhaps you should leave now. I really don’t want to argue anymore.”

Ed hesitated before quietly moving across the room to pick up the antique. He looked over the fractured glass, glanced to where Oswald was still sunk into his chair, and slipped it into his pocket.

“I’ll meet you at home okay?”

Across the room he saw an acknowledging nod behind the concealing hand.

“I’ll run you a bath tonight,” he offered. “And give you a massage.”

This finally brought Oswald’s face up to his and he was offered a wan smile.

“I’d like that,” he agreed.

Ed gave him a relieved look before once again leaving Oswald to his thoughts.

“ _Am_ I being paranoid?” he asked the room at large before glancing to his stomach and wondering, not for the first time, if the swell was pregnancy or snack related.

“Maybe I shouldn’t be so resentful if Ed decides he wants another partner, as long as he still wants me too.” He turned to look at the view out the window, mostly buildings but the better architecture of Gotham. His jaw clenched at the thought of sharing Edward and his fists curled. Taking a deep breath he spoke again to himself. “If it’s a choice between sharing him or losing him…” He tailed off as the idea came into sharp relief in his mind. “I can’t lose him too. I can’t.”

He realised his hand had once again fallen to his stomach and he pulled it away with a growl, spinning back to his desk as he did so. It was almost force of habit that drove his hand to his snack drawer, only to see it was now empty. He growled again.

“Edward Nygma,” he muttered. “It’s lucky I love you.”


	9. Week 8

The date for the second ultrasound seemed to come round both incredibly slowly but also too fast. Slowly because every moment of every day was interrupted by the anxiety that it was all over, before they’d even really started. That Edward might reconsider if it proved there was no heartbeat and all Oswald’s hopes for the future would be dashed.

Too fast because he dreaded having his anxiety confirmed. At least while they weren’t sure, he could still cling to the dream of it being real.

But now they were here in this private clinic again, meeting with Lee who looked far too bright eyed and cheerful for Oswald’s taste. Of course she was cheerful. She had her life on course. A rich fiancé whose father had set her up in her own chosen profession. No competition for her partner’s affections either.

Although, now he thought about it, her partner had competition for _her_ affections. Strangely the reminder made him feel slightly better and he managed a polite greeting.

“How have you been feeling?” she asked him as she prepared the equipment. “Any nausea? Vomiting? Dizzy spells?”

“No.” He smiled briefly before suddenly panicking. “Wait, is that a bad sign? Shouldn’t I be getting morning sickness?”

“Not necessarily. Many people don’t. Some people can even go their whole pregnancy without realizing anything’s different, except perhaps a little unexpected weight gain.”

“Oswald has been snacking more than usual recently,” Ed put in.

Oswald shot him an angry glare but Lee only smiled.

“That’s perfectly normal. I wouldn’t feel guilty about giving in to a few cravings. As long as you don’t overdo it.”

Her attention had moved onto the scanner so she missed the self-righteous look Edward gave his partner. Oswald did his best to ignore it too by watching her every movement. Although he had only started watching to avoid Ed’s accusing look, he quickly found himself unable to look away.

“Breathe Oswald.”

Ed’s voice startled him and he suddenly realized he’d been holding his breath. He looked up with a glance both grateful and scared. Edward tried to smile encouragingly but the effort didn’t reach his eyes. Instead he reached down and caught hold of Oswald’s hand. They then turned their attention together onto the monitor where Lee was again focusing in on her target.

It seemed quicker this time, and Oswald thought he could make out the baby’s outline himself, but then everything stopped as a rapid noise filled the room.

“Is that…?”

“That’s the baby’s heartbeat.” Lee grinned. “We got it.”

“Should it be that fast?” Ed queried anxiously.

“Yes,” Lee nodded. “It would be concerning for an adult’s pulse to be that rapid but this little guy – or girl – is only a couple of centimeters big. They’ve got to fuel a lot of growing and that takes-”

She broke off as she realized Oswald was sobbing silently. He tried to bring his emotions back under control as he noticed their attention and stuttered out an explanation.

“I was so sure… after the attack and… the first scan…”

He didn’t get any further but he didn’t need to. Edward pulled him close and shushed him as he let out weeks’ worth of stress.

“I’ll give you two a few minutes,” Lee offered. “Would either of you like something from the vending machine?”

“Something chocolatey,” Ed suggested.

As she left with a nod, Oswald pulled himself away to peer up at him curiously.

“I thought I wasn’t to have sugary snacks?”

“You’ve just been through an emotional ordeal. A bit of chocolate will probably do you good.”

Oswald sat himself back and attempted to restore his outward appearance, starting by refastening his shirt before glancing round for a mirror or reflective surface. He blinked as a familiar object was held in his line of sight.

“Ed,” he breathed reverently, “is that my…?”

“Your mother’s compact? Yes. The casing was fine so I got the glass repaired.”

The thoughtful action and remembrance of his lost mother was too much for Oswald’s still fragile emotions and he started crying again.

“Do you think I can blame all these crying fits on hormones?” he hiccupped with a tremulous smile.

“Probably.” Ed smiled as he drew his handkerchief to brush away the tears falling on Oswald’s blotchy cheeks. “Although I know you better than that. You’ve always been emotional.”

“Yes, but previously that has been apparent with violent temper tantrums not outbreaks of tears.”

“It is probably the pregnancy.” He stopped wiping at Oswald’s face and instead stroked it gently with his fingertips. “You can relax now though. The baby is alive and well.”

The tenderness and soft utterance brought all Oswald’s swallowed down emotions bubbling back up and he started crying again.

“Now look,” he complained. “Lee will come back and I’ll still be crying my eyes out.”

He felt a pat on his shoulder that was probably meant to be reassuring.

“I’ll get you a drink. It’s a little known fact but you can’t actually cry and drink water at the same time.”

He couldn’t help but huff a soft laugh at that. Only Ed would know something so random but find it in his mind precisely when it would be useful. As the door swung shut behind his alpha, Oswald settled back and just let the tears roll down his cheeks. His eyes rested on the screen where he could still see the vague shape of his child. _Their_ child. He couldn’t help the sigh that escaped him.

He heard the door open again and turned with a smile, expecting to see Edward back. It took him a few seconds to realise exactly who had just stepped into the room.

“Isabella?”

Automatically he wiped at his eyes, suddenly extremely conscious of how vulnerable he must appear, but internally floundering as to why she of all people would be here.

“Are you looking for Edward? He just went-”

“Actually,” she interrupted chirpily. “I was hoping to talk to you. Just the two of us.”

“O-kay.”

Irrationally he suddenly wished he hadn’t left his pocketknife at home, not expecting to need it here, and then chastised himself for the instinctive response.

“What did you want to talk about?” He tried for a friendly smile and was quite sure he succeeded. “If it’s a question for the Mayor I’m afraid it will have to wait for office hours.”

“Do you think this means you’ve won?”

Her response made no immediate impact as he could not understand what she meant.

“I beg your pardon?”

“You think this,” -she gestured to the medical equipment- “pregnancy… secures your hold on him?”

His whole demeanour changed in an instant as he understood the challenge for what it was.

“I don’t know what fanciful idea you have in your head,” he pushed himself off the bed to face her only to regret it when he realized she had a good few inches on him. Not that he’d let that deter him. “But Edward committed to me before this pregnancy happened. He loves me.”

She laughed outright at that and he flinched at the sound.

“He doesn’t love you. You’re his omega, yes, but that’s all you are. You rely on him and he’s kind enough to support you. _True_ love, only happens with _betas_. Those where there’s no compulsion, just a freedom of feeling. I can start a war or end one, I can give you the strength of heroes or leave you powerless, I might be snared with a glance, but _no force can compel me to stay_.”

“A riddle?” he scoffed. “Seriously?”

He was unprepared for her next move as she darted out a hand and gripped his arm hard, forcing him to stare her in the face. There was something in her eyes that he recognized although he wished he didn’t: madness.

“Ed may take pity on you as an omega but he loves me. You’ll see. We’ll be like… Tess d’Urberville and Angel, Jane Eyre and Rochester, Antony and Cleopatra-”

“Didn’t they die?”

Her nails suddenly sunk deep through the cotton of his shirt and he grit his teeth to prevent gasping aloud.

“Love is about sacrifice,” she said with a fearsome intensity. “And if we have to sacrifice you… so be it.”

Just as abruptly as she’d arrived, she turned about and swept away. Oswald stared open mouthed at the door before glancing down to his sleeve and noting four small blood spots staining the material. His shoulders had just started to shake when the door opened again and he found himself flinching.

“Did I just see Isa-” Ed began before his eyes took in the shaken state of his partner. “What is it? What happened?”

“Isabella… she… she threatened me.”

Even now, Oswald could scarcely believe it. He hadn’t trusted her, it was true, but very few people would dare challenge him so directly. Ed’s frown showed he was dubious about the statement.

“Threatened you? Why would she do that?”

“Because she’s obsessed with you.” The reality of it crashed in on Oswald as he felt the jealousy swelling up once more. Only this time it was legitimate. “She was ranting about omegas being subservient and comparing you both to tragic literary couples. She thinks she’s your true love.”

Ed had stepped forward as he listened and automatically held out the disposable cup for him. Oswald reached for it without thinking and found his arm being grabbed for the second time that day, albeit far more gently. He fell silent as Edward rolled his sleeve back and almost dispassionately observed the crescent marks in Oswald’s pale skin.

“She did this to you?” he asked softly.

Oswald nodded silently in reply and felt the hold on him tighten fractionally.

“I’m going to kill her,” Ed said, just as calmly.

A sigh of relief escaped Oswald’s lips and he felt a weight leave him that he hadn’t realized had been pressing down so hard.

“ _We’re_ going to kill her,” he insisted.

He received his own nod in reply before the door opened once more letting Lee back in. She eyed the two of them curiously, stepping closer to hand Oswald a packet of chocolate covered nuts and raisins.

“Everything alright?”

A pair of happy smiles answered her.

“Better than fine,” Oswald announced. “We were just planning how to celebrate.”

“Well so long as you remember; no alcohol,” she cautioned.

The pair shared a conspiratorial look.

“Absolutely,” Ed promised. “No alcohol. Just some special bonding time.”

Lee held her hands up.

“OK, I do _not_ need to know the details.”

They both smirked.


	10. Week 9

Isabella had followed the note’s instructions to the letter. She’d packed up a suitcase of essentials, including any paperwork she might need to travel, and driven over to the Van Dahl Mansion for 8 o’ clock precisely. Edward had told her the Mayor would be out and therefore it would be the perfect time for them to make their escape.

It was all exactly as she’d dreamed it would be and her heart fluttered as she rang the door chime. Her smile only grew as the door opened to reveal Edward looking bright eyed and excited.

“Isabella! I am so glad you made it.”

“Of course I did. Are you ready to go?”

“I just need a minute,” he backed up slightly. “Why don’t you come on in.”

She stepped inside willingly, perfectly content to follow his lead now things were finally playing out as they should. Her attention was caught by the new décor under foot and she glanced down at the rug. It looked strangely out of place with the rest of the tasteful accoutrements, being a striking shade of red.

Her curiosity was distracted by Edward quickly stepping close before her, easily holding her focus with his charming smile.

“I have a riddle for you,” he announced excitedly. He didn’t give her time to reply before beginning. “I’m the revealer of masks. When I appear, friend becomes foe, and the one that you love becomes the one that you hate. What am I?”

She blinked in momentary puzzlement before the door behind her slammed shut and a distinctive voice joined their conversation.

“Betrayal!”

She had spun around at the noise, all too quickly realising Penguin had been waiting behind the door to trap her. Now she spun back to plead with Edward, only to feel his hand catch around her throat tightly.

“Did you really think I was going to leave Oswald… for _you_?” he hissed.

Her hands reached up to claw at his grip but the only sound she could make was a harsh guttural click.

“Oswald is my omega but we’re bound together by more than base chemistry.” Ed switched his gaze to look at Oswald over her shoulder. “He is the love of my life. The only one-”

He was interrupted by the sudden look of shock on Oswald’s face and he paused, confused at the reaction, until he saw Oswald was no longer focused on him but on Isabella. Ed turned his own gaze back only to find himself stumbling back from her in sudden astonishment.

Isabella no longer looked like herself. Or rather she did, only now her hair was turned a shade of red that perfectly matched Miss Kringle’s.

“Kristen?”

“Edward.” Her voice cracked slightly but she smiled softly at him. “You don’t want to hurt me do you? Not again.”

He recoiled as she approached him, shaking his head in desperate denial, though whether of the situation he was faced with or as answer, even he couldn’t have said. She reached out a trembling hand towards him, following him step for step as he retreated.

Then suddenly she was jerked around by a hook caught about her extended arm. Immediately her focus switched to her new target as Oswald switched his grasp on the umbrella ready to attack again if necessary. He met her assessing stare with a determined gaze of his own, jaw flexing as he re-evaluated the threat she posed.

Then her smile changed again before rippling out into her other features, finally reforming her red locks into greying waves of curls about her shoulders.

“Oswald,” she cooed in a far too familiar voice. “You wouldn’t strike your mother would you?”

The accusatory question snapped him out of his momentary horror and he straightened his shoulders before stepping confidently towards her.

“Let me tell you,” he said with an air of superiority, “I have been haunted by the ghost of my mother. And you…” he looked her up and down, “are not her. Edward?”

The shape-shifting woman didn’t have time to complete her turn before Edward’s grip was once again around her neck, squeezing more firmly than before. She cast her pleading gaze onto Oswald, unable to do more now than ask desperately with eyes that should evoke filial pity in him. Instead all she received was a stony face as he stepped ever closer.

“How _dare_ you wear her face,” he hissed venomously, leaning close enough that if she’d been able to she would have inhaled his own exhale.

Seconds later her mouth opened in an impossible gasp as he sunk his dagger deep into her belly, twisting it for emphasis before pulling it out and repeating the process, over and over. The anger swallowed him whole as he struck blow after blow, first for Isabella trying to steal Edward from him, then for her trying to use Ed’s guilt to manipulate him, then for defiling his mother’s memory… the very thought drew a primal cry of rage out of him and everything went red.

It was the sound of a giggling laugh that brought him back to himself and he blinked up to find Edward barely supporting a very much dead figure as he watched Oswald with glittering beautiful adoring eyes. Oswald took in a shuddering breath and the smell of blood hit his nostrils. Glancing round himself he briskly assessed the mess he had made before nodding in satisfaction.

“And that,” he announced, looking back up at Edward. “Is why you lay out a rug you don’t care about.”

A bark of laughter broke out of Edward and he finally let the body slump to the ground.

“That was wonderful,” he breathed. “ _You_ were wonderful.”

The compliment passed Oswald by as he eyed the corpse at his feet, nudging it thoughtfully with his foot. It no longer looked familiar. The features had presumably returned to whoever she had been originally.

“What kind of creature can do that?” he asked quietly, obviously not expecting a reply.

Not that that would deter Edward from sharing a hypothesis.

“When I was in Arkham,” he began cautiously. “There were… things… in the basement. Experiments. I wouldn’t be surprised if… this… were one of them.”

Oswald hummed but gave no reply to that.

“Well, wherever it came from, we have to get rid of it. Help me roll this rug up.”

“You should take those shoes off first,” Ed pointed out. “Or you’ll walk bloody footprints over the floor we just spared.”

“You should too then,” Oswald countered, already using the umbrella point to help him slip his off.

Ed glanced down and had to concede he was right. Holding the body had allowed a lot of blood to cover him too. He dilligently removed his shoes and gathered them up before walking carefully around the edges of the rug to help Oswald manoeuvre himself off without getting any on his socks. He dropped their shoes on the front step and left the door open so they wouldn’t have to stop to get it while dragging the evidence out.

It didn’t take long between them to roll up their kill and get it down to stuff in the backseat of the car.

“Right,” Oswald announced, unable to hide his shortness of breath. “We’ll get cleaned up then drive this down to the river and dump it. The fish should deal with any evidence long before someone looks for her.”

Edward stepped closer and wrapped his arms around him.

“We can’t go dumping it now. There’ll be too many witnesses about. I’ll go during the night.” He leant close and pressed his face into Oswald’s neck, his nose unerringly finding his pulse point. “How about I help you get cleaned up?”

“Edward.” Oswald’s hands found their way onto Ed’s chest but didn’t actually exert any pressure. “Don’t tell me this got you all riled up?”

“Can you blame me?” Ed licked slowly up the side of his neck until he could nibble on his ear. “You know what seeing you in temper does to me.

Oswald tilted his head away and gave him an unimpressed look.

“Edward,” he said sternly. “I am filthy. I am achy. And it has been a long day.”

Edward listened carefully, noting that despite his resistance, Oswald hadn’t actually made any effort to remove himself from his embrace. He was presenting challenges, not actual objections, and Edward loved rising to a challenge. He smiled softly.

“Like I said. I will help you get cleaned up,” he promised. “I will run you a bath and add muscle soak to help you get nice and relaxed.” Mentally he also reviewed all the additional efforts he could make during this stage to help encourage Oswald with his idea.

He moved for a kiss but Oswald wasn’t prepared to surrender quite yet it seemed and pulled his head just back enough to warn him off.

“And?” he rose an eyebrow defiantly.

Edward considered his options and was struck with a delightful idea that made him grin.

“How about I carry you upstairs too?” he offered.

The suggestion clearly caught Oswald off guard and Ed saw a genuinely excited look cross his face before he quickly suppressed it.

“Ed,” the voice was undeniably fonder now. “If you can carry me all the way up to the bathroom, I promise you can do whatever you like with me.”

“Anything?” Ed’s voice hitched at the offer.

“Anything,” Os reiterated.

Heart pumping with sudden boundless love and affection, Ed almost effortlessly managed to swoop down and gather Oswald up into his arms. The smaller man squawked in surprised alarm and clutched endearingly at Ed’s neck and shoulders in fear of falling before settling into the hold.

“Well,” he chuckled. “You are stronger than I gave you credit for.” He smiled. “But you still have to get me up the stairs.”

Edward finally managed to capture his kiss from the expectant lips beneath his own.

“Trust me,” he insisted. “This is one challenge I do _not_ intend to fail.”

And if it took him longer than either might have liked, and if Oswald helped by supporting himself on the banister going up, neither worried about it once they got there.


	11. Week 10

There were few places as secure for a confidential conversation as a medical room in a clinic. Lee had left the pair alone when Oswald finished drinking the large cup of water prior to his nuchal translucency scan. She had not been terribly impressed when he had arrived without having completed this task and informed them both they’d have to stay an hour before going ahead.

Neither particularly minded as it was a rare chance during their busy lives to sit and talk.

“They pulled her car out of the river.”

The statement caught Oswald off guard.

“So soon? Is that going to cause problems?”

“I doubt it. The river will have destroyed any forensic evidence already and there’s no reason to link her with us. Besides Gordon is so focused on fighting your Pax Penguina, and dealing with that cop killer, he isn’t interested in a lowly Jane Doe case.”

“I wonder who she was originally?”

Oswald thought back to the almost peaceful face their victim had worn when dead at their feet. An entirely bland face. Not beautiful, not ugly, not irregular or note-worthy in any way. Not a face one would expect to hide the secrets it did.

“If she wound up in Arkham’s basement she must have tripped up somewhere along the way,” Ed offered before looking anxiously at Oswald. “You know how sorry I am I wasn’t there for you when-”

His apology was waved away before he could complete it.

“You can’t blame yourself for that,” he insisted. “And when I got out I was a liability yet you were still kind to me. Not like Butch and Tabitha.” Her name was spat and Ed knew he was remembering the murder of his mother again.

“You’ll avenge her,” he said softly. “When the time is right and you can exact a proper retribution.”

Oswald’s jaw was tense but he nodded and made an effort to relax again. Then he shifted uncomfortably.

“How long has it been now? I feel like my bladder’s about to burst.”

Edward glanced to his watch.

“She should be back any minute,” he confirmed.

The statement did little to ease Oswald’s frustration and he tried to think of something else.

“How’s Jim getting on turning the cops against my criminal licences?”

The question inspired a thoughtful pause from Edward before he replied.

“He’s fighting an uphill struggle given the number of cops willing to accept the payments for doing nothing. However the new killer targeting corrupt cops is having an impact. I think the balance is beginning to shift. My guess would be most will try to keep their heads down until after the Christmas holidays and make the most of the money to pay off associated bills. Then they’ll probably switch sides.”

All Oswald managed in response was an irritated huff before the door opened to reveal Lee.

“Alright,” she announced. “We should be good to start now.”

“About time,” Oswald muttered, albeit undoing his waistcoat and shirt ready to begin.

“Well, if somebody had followed my very simple instructions,” she shot back although without much bite since she was busy turning on all the equipment.

The pair made no response to that accusation and settled in to let her do what she needed to. By now they were all getting familiar with the routine and waited patiently while she found what she wanted on the screen.

“You’re measuring the nuchal fold, right?” Edward asked curiously as he watched her seemingly adjusting and readjusting the angle of the image on screen.

“Yes,” she replied slowly. “Once I have a clear image I’ll be able to take the necessary measurements.” Her face drew into a frown at what she was seeing. “I think I’m going to take a printout of this.”

Oswald glanced curiously at Edward but he was still fixated on what Lee was doing, watching her pick up the photo and stare intently at it.

“Will you wait here a moment please?” She suddenly stood up and stepped towards the door. “I just need to get a second opinion.”

Her exit was so unexpected that she was gone before either managed to form a coherent question.

“Edward?” Oswald tried to remain calm but he desperately hoped Edward would have something reassuring to say.

“This may require a rethink,” Edward muttered quietly, clearly more to himself than Oswald.

The statement sent a spike of alarm through Oswald either way. He knew this was a test for chromosomal disorders such as Down’s syndrome and, while he hadn’t truly considered the possibility a likelihood, he was still shocked to think Edward might actually reconsider given a positive diagnosis.

“A-a _rethink_?” he demanded angrily. “Edward Nygma, if you are seriously reconsidering the value of our child based on a medical abnormality I shall…” He stopped, because he really didn’t know what he _would_ do and instead switched tracks. “This is _our_ baby. Defects or not! I will love them regardless of whether they’re born blind, mute, deaf, lame-”

He became aware of a rocking motion and realised Ed had enveloped him in a hug and was gently shushing him. He also realised hot tears were tracking down his face and irritably wiped them away.

“These are angry tears,” he insisted.

“Of course.” Edward pulled back and instead slid his hands down to hold Oswald’s. “And I promise, I wasn’t rethinking the value of our child. Only the practicalities of schooling and adjustments in the house.”

“Oh.” The anger flowed away. Then he frowned. “You’ve already considered schooling?”

The question clearly bemused Edward if his puzzled frown was any indication.

“Of course,” he said again. “It’s important to be well prepared for these things.”

Despite everything, Oswald couldn’t help a fond laugh escaping him. Their discussion was interrupted by Lee returning.

“Sorry about that,” she said looking them both over. “I just wanted to be sure before I gave you the news.”

“That’s alright.” Oswald squeezed the hand in his slightly tighter. “We’re ready for whatever you need to tell us.”

“Okay. Then let me be the first to offer you _double_ congratulations.” She smiled happily and soaked in their confusion. “You’re having twins!”

She wished she could have taken a picture of their completely dumbfounded looks.

“Oh my,” Edward murmured tilting his head downwards as he absorbed the shock and instinctively nudging his glasses back up.

“Twins?” Oswald asked dumbly.

Lee nodded emphatically at him and moved closer with the printed scan to show him.

“You see, this foetus is quite clear here but then I wasn’t quite sure about this shape. See? It looks almost like a shadow. I thought it might be some kind of echo or reflection by the equipment. Which is why I wanted a second opinion.”

Both of them had been staring intently at the image while she talked. Now Oswald looked straight up at her.

“But are they both healthy? Can you hear both heartbeats?”

“Lie back down.” She gestured at the bed and moved back to the equipment. “I’ll turn on the speakers and we’ll find out.”

Minutes later they heard a distinctive fast thumping sound.

“That’s the front baby,” she confirmed before lifting the scanner and moving it more around to the side. “And this,” she slid it about until another rhythmic thumping graced their ears. Edward could pick up the slightly different tempo and his breath hitched even before Lee continued, “is the second baby.”

Oswald fumbled to grip his hand again and Edward glanced over to see that the crime lord was indeed crying silent tears again. He decided to allow him a minute and engaged Lee himself.

“Can you take both their measurements?” he enquired.

She nodded distractedly.

“Just doing it,” she muttered. “Give me a minute.”

He nodded even though she wasn’t paying any attention and returned his focus to Oswald. There was a blissful smile on his face that lit up his features and Edward couldn’t help but lean down to share a kiss.

“Twins,” Oswald said again, laughing faintly.

“Double the trouble, double the fun.”

Though Edward was smiling, Oswald could see the cogs turning behind the façade and his own face fell slightly.

“Is it going to be too much do you think? Raising two children instead of one?”

“What?” Edward blinked back to the present. “No. Not really. Certainly not with your finances behind us. And if anything, it will be better for the baby- babies,” he corrected himself. “To have a companion.”

He ran his hands gently over Oswald’s, clearly debating what he was going to say next.

“Did you ever want to have a brother or sister?”

“Sometimes,” Oswald admitted, dropping his gaze and feeling vaguely ashamed at the admission. “When my mother had to work long hours just to make ends meet. Or when the other children excluded me.” He shrugged in an attempt to downplay the solitude he’d experienced. “What about you?”

Edward rarely spoke about his childhood but there’d always been a similar impression of isolation about him.

“Sometimes,” Ed echoed his sentiment. Then he winced. “Although I rather wished for a sibling to help carry the burden of my parent’s disappointment so perhaps its best I was an only child.”

“Edward.” Os reached out a hand to cup his cheek. “I am sure if you’d had a brother or sister you would have been just as protective of them as you are of me. It’s in your nature.”

A cough interrupted their moment and Oswald shifted his attention to glare at Lee.

“Did you have an opinion to add?” he challenged.

“On Edward’s clearly protective nature?” she queried with an impeccable air of innocence. “Not at all. I did however wonder if you wanted the results of the testing.”

Their questioning looks were answer enough and she didn’t beat around the bush.

“Everything looks well within normal parameters. We can conduct other tests if you have further concerns but I wouldn’t insist that any are necessary.”

They shared a brief glance which confirmed neither wanted more testing.

“No, that will be fine,” Ed suggested. “Thank you.”

“I’m sure you can see yourselves out.” She stood and made for the door, clearly eager to get on with her day but she did stop and glance back. “Congratulations again.”

With a final smile for them, she left and Ed reached to help Oswald with his waistcoat and jacket before noticing the man’s hands had stalled on his shirt buttons.

“Oswald?”

All Oswald could do was shake his head vaguely and look dazedly up at him.

“Twins,” he repeated softly.

Ed sighed and softly agreed, “Twins.”


	12. Week 11

For better or worse, Ed knew all of Oswald's chronic aches and pains. He knew which ones he could help with and which he should leave for Oswald to deal with. There were the ones he could banish with the right combination of care and attention and those they simply learnt to live with.

So he knew when subtle jaw grinding meant a headache and Oswald needed to be left in peace and quiet. He knew when a shifting of balance and change in gait meant he ought to lavish warmth and rubbing caresses to his leg. It was also easy to recognize the introspection and deflection indicative of a depressive mood spiral which should be intercepted as early as possible.

This spasm however was something new.

Oswald had seemed a little more cautious in his movements this morning but nothing untoward. Some days his improperly healed muscles would stiffen and require gentle coaxing into motion. It generally required nothing more than a reduction in pace until he was able to keep up as usual. Ed never even commented on it.

But he had just opened the door for the Mayor at their first stop of the day and heard a very distinct intake of breath as Oswald had swiveled himself out of the car. It was clearly not the moment to comment on it however as a welcoming committee was watching them intently and Oswald had already recovered his charming smile for their hosts. Still, Ed determined to watch him with more attention than usual as they were guided round this fishery.

Now he was looking for it, he could see the slight tightening of Oswald’s knuckles on his cane and the almost gingerly way he stepped, pausing to look at seemingly random objects along their path. A tactic Ed recognized as one he employed when needing a rest but unwilling to say so. He was also doing a poorer job of keeping his temper in check.

“I’m sure you’re well aware of the benefits of fish, Mayor Cobblepot,” their guide offered cheerfully as he walked them through the tables of wares. “All those omega-3 fatty acids-”

“Excuse me?” Oswald stopped, forcing the man to stop as well. He turned with a tremulous look at the interruption. “Is that a reference to my nom de guerre? Or are you implying I’m fat?”

“No!” The man anxiously exclaimed, glancing to Nygma for support. “Neither. Just that fatty acids – omega-3 – are good for pregnancies.”

“That is true,” Edward agreed, moving up and resting a hand on Oswald’s lower back. He frowned briefly when the touch made the smaller man flinch. “They can prevent pre-term labour and lower the risk of preeclampsia.” He forced a smile at their host. “We shall almost certainly be ordering some fish for our housekeeper to work her magic on.”

The sigh of relief was all but audible and the guy was obviously keen to capitalize on this show of support.

“Won’t you please accept a gift of some caviar when you go? Freshly produced.”

A verbal implication of future purchases was one thing but Edward had no intention of actually giving this man their patronage. He flashed another false smile.

“Unfortunately, caviar is only safe in pregnancy if it’s been pasteurized. Fresh, although I’m sure very delicious, is not advisable. Now, if that’s all, the Mayor does have a rather hectic schedule to keep to today.”

Without really waiting to see if that was everything, he turned and led Oswald back towards the exit and their waiting car. The lack of commentary on Oswald’s part was sign enough that he was maintaining a dignified façade for their company. Ed hoped that once secure in the car Oswald would be willing to admit to whatever this new discomfort was. So, after assisting him in and easily sliding in alongside him, he merely turned and looked expectant.

He didn’t have to wait long.

“I don’t know what it is,” Oswald huffed, more irritated with his body once again seeming to betray him than Edward’s noticing. “It’s just… stabbing pains in my hips. I’ve never had it before.”

“Hhhmm.” Edward absorbed that information and tried to place it against anything he knew about. Unfortunately he drew a blank. “When did you first notice it?”

“I thought it was just associated morning stiffness when I woke up. It hurt most when I got out of bed. A pain,” -he ran his hand across his hip and pelvis- “right across here. But I thought it was just a twinge. Something that would ease as I got moving.”

“Obviously it didn’t,” Ed pointed out provoking a frown from Oswald.

“Obviously,” he echoed. “I felt it again when I moved to get out of the car and then to a lesser degree walking through that drafty smelly place.”

The prim condemnation made Ed smile and he relaxed slightly, knowing that if Oswald was complaining about that then he hadn’t been too overwhelmed by pain.

“Well unfortunately there’s a few tours lined up today but we’ll try to keep the pace down and the distance minimal. Let me know immediately if it gets worse. And don’t rush out of the car. Maybe if you minimize your movements it will reduce the level of pain.”

“What would I do without you Ed?”

“Stoically suffer your way through things with a great deal more stubbornness,” he opined.

Oswald smiled in silent acknowledgment. It was hard to unlearn years of youthful learning to be self-reliant but Edward did have a way of making it easier. Primarily by anticipating his needs and thus reducing the prospect of Oswald actually having to ask for assistance.

Thus they made it through the day without anyone else being any the wiser about what Oswald would undoubtedly call the latest thing sent to try him. Edward sometimes wondered about his insistence on viewing everything as a direct challenge to his abilities, even illnesses. It made him uncooperatively stubborn at times but doubtless was central to his rise to power.

When they did finally get home Olga had seemingly also anticipated that Oswald would be requiring comfort food. She had made one of her special hotpots and prepared a particularly indulgent dessert. Ed kept quiet as Oswald finally relaxed, helping himself to seconds despite the generous first portion, and still somehow finding room for a large serving of pudding. He was so contented following their meal that he then clean forgot his earlier discomfort and let out a sudden hiss when he moved to stand.

Edward was by his side in an instant.

“It’s nothing,” Os blustered, trying to wave him away.

“It’s not nothing,” Ed countered, lending him an arm for support as he forced himself upright. “Come on. I’ll help you to the bathroom and you can see if it doesn’t get better for a long soak. In the meantime, I’ll ring Lee and see if she has any advice.”

“That’s really not necessary.” Oswald managed to walk almost normally to the foot of the stairs but let out another unintentional wince as he lifted his leg.

“Do you want me to help?”

“No,” Oswald reiterated. “I can do it. I must have overdone it today, that’s all.”

Edward watched him ascend the stairs with great care but no mishaps and then went to contact Lee. He wasted no time when she answered with pleasantries but got straight into the problem.

“Lee. Oswald has started to experience stabbing pains in his hips.”

_“What? Edward? Couldn’t you ring the clinic during normal hours?”_

Ed ignored her trifling complaints and waited for her to catch up with him. A resigned sigh told him she had.

 _“Stabbing pains?”_ She queried. _“In the hips though? Not the abdomen?”_

“Yes. He indicated they ran along his pelvis. Most severe when he moves.”

_“Anywhere else? The lower back? Or thighs?”_

“Not that he’s said. Although with Oswald that’s no guarantee.”

_“Hhmm. Well, most likely is it’s pelvic girdle pain. Fairly common and perhaps likely given Oswald’s previous injuries.”_

“And what’s the recommended treatment?”

Her long exhale was not immediately reassuring.

_“Generally it’s simply a case of managing the symptoms. There’s not much that can be done to stop the joints moving – which is what causes the discomfort. You could invest in a support belt to help prevent uneven movement across the pelvis. Or visit a physiotherapist.”_

“Any other advice?”

_“I’d advise listening to what the body tells you. If it needs to rest, do so. If it’s easier sitting down to get dressed, sit down. Limit excessive movement but don’t become sedentary. Swimming might be beneficial but a proper specialist could recommend exercises to strengthen the associated muscles.”_

“Thank you Lee. That’s a helpful start.”

He let her say good bye before hanging up but then turned to the local phone book and began researching local physiotherapists and swimming pools. While it was too late to ring most of the medical practitioners, a lot of the pools were open evenings and he was able to find a lot of information about booking slots and attending classes. By the time he was satisfied it had been nearly an hour since Oswald had gone for his bath and he suddenly realized he hadn’t heard the pipes gurgle with the escape water.

Laying down his notes, he ventured upstairs, and knocked cautiously on the bathroom door.

“Come in.”

Oswald was, unsurprisingly, still sitting in the bathtub. For a moment Ed’s gaze was riveted by the slight growth now showing around Oswald’s middle, more than could be attributed to his eating, and it sent a flood of affection through him.

However he then caught sight of Oswald’s sheepish gaze.

“I might need some help getting out,” he admitted.

Edward tsked gently and slid his jacket off.

“You should have called me.”

“I knew you’d be up soon anyway.” Oswald smiled up at him and reached out his arms.

Resigning himself once again to the fact that he was in love with a most irritating omega, Edward slid his arms right around his shoulders, latching his hands together so as not to lose his grip on the wet skin, and then heaved him upright. Once safely stood, he reached for the plug before wrapping the man in a towel. As he briskly dried him off, he considered broaching the discussion with Lee, but was dissuaded by the sight of a wide yawn.

First priority was getting him safely to bed and letting him rest. They could fight the battle over additional medical intervention tomorrow. For now he was just going to enjoy fussing over his sleepy partner.


	13. Week 12

“This is not how I envisaged spending our Christmas Eve.”

Oswald had tried to look on the positive side of things. They were alone, which is what he would have wanted for the evening, but beyond that he was drawing a blank. He felt cold and exposed standing here barely dressed in the echoing room. While being in a state of undress with Ed wasn’t generally an unpleasant state of affairs, he didn’t appreciate being somewhere so public without his fabric armour warning others of his position of power. Even if there wasn’t currently anyone to see it.

Ed had stopped at the pointed remark, turning back to look at him, and Oswald noted one advantage to their situation. Ed had stripped down as much as he was so at least the view was pleasant. Then another shiver ran though him negating some of the enjoyment and he recalled the rather unsuitable surroundings for savouring it.

The sight of him running hands over his arms in an attempt to ward off goose bumps obviously had more of an impact than any of his complaints had thus far. Which Oswald would admit had been verging on petulant as Ed had excitedly encouraged him out of their warm home for this evening’s treat.

“What was wrong with a cosy Christmas Eve in front of a roaring fire?” he whined, hoping to capitalise on the hint of sympathy he could see in Ed’s look.

The comment only drew a resigned sigh however before Ed was coming back to take his hands and draw him further on.

“Nothing was wrong with it,” Ed promised, “but I wanted to do something different. Maybe even something that could become a tradition.” He averted his eyes. “A family tradition.”

The tentatively voiced hope practically melted any resistance Oswald had left, and he let himself be manoeuvred as Ed wanted, but he still insisted.

“Yes, but why _swimming_?”

Ed hesitated as he considered his answer and Oswald saw him instinctively move to push his glasses up before recalling he wasn’t wearing them. The act was too endearing for its own good and Oswald instead cast his gaze over the clear pool of water in an effort to hold onto his point in this argument.

“Several reasons,” Ed finally offered. “Firstly, it’s a highly beneficial form of exercise that is ideally suited for someone with your… conditions.”

The attempt at tact only highlighted the insult for Oswald and he rolled his eyes.

“Say what you mean Ed,” he demanded. “Do you mean my twisted leg? Dysfunctional hip joints? Or is it a reference to my predisposition for weight gain?”

“No!” The sharp denial was bitten back as Ed’s compulsion to explain his reasoning in detail kicked in. “Well, that is, it is good for those things. It will help strengthen your muscles without putting undue pressure anywhere. But I was thinking mostly of helping you exercise while pregnant.”

Oswald determinedly removed his hands and attempted to step away.

“ _Well_ ,” he retorted. “You’ll forgive me if I’d rather not spend my Christmas exercising. It’s _meant_ to be a time of over indulging with your loved ones.”

“Wait.” Ed caught his hand before he could move too far. He took a deep breath. “There’s more to it than simply exercising. We could do that _any_ time.”

“Why did you want to do this now then?”

This time it was Ed who cast his gaze across the water and Oswald briefly wondered if he could see any reflections that might be haunting him in the shimmering surface.

“When I was a kid,” he began slowly. “I wasn’t very good at sports. My long-sightedness screwed with hand-eye coordination and I didn’t get a proper prescription to fix that until after high school.”

Oswald waited patiently as Ed sorted his thoughts and sought the right words.

“The one exception to that was swimming. I was good at it. And more than that, I _enjoyed_ it.” He shrugged slightly and Oswald wondered what part he was trying to dismiss. “I wanted to share it with my parents. I invited them to come watch… but they never came. Eventually they stopped paying for it and I was busy studying for colleges anyway so I let it go. I guess I never really gave up on the idea entirely though.”

Silence fell as Edward kept his eyes over the water and Oswald wasn’t sure if he was looking at his past or simply avoiding his own reaction. It was times like these that Oswald felt their difference in upbringing very keenly. At no point had Oswald ever felt dismissed or unsupported by his mother. He knew without doubt that she would have encouraged him in any sport he’d chosen, whether he was any good at it or not. Of course he had never had any interest in sport of any kind. Yet it seemed Ed had and Oswald was not going to repeat the mistakes of his inconsiderate parents.

Reaching out a hand he turned Ed’s face back to look at him and offered a conciliatory smile.

“I think I might need some help getting in. It will be warmer in there won’t it?”

A brilliant smile lit up Ed’s expression and he nodded enthusiastically before offering a hand to help Os sit on the edge. Then, without any warning at all he dived in himself, practically drenching Oswald who let out a very undignified yelp. Seconds later Ed’s head resurfaced and he grinned happily. It was impossible for Oswald to maintain an air of annoyance so he simply held out his arms and let Ed guide him into the water. It was indeed warmer than standing on the edge and Oswald privately conceded it felt nice.

“Well?” he spoke challengingly as Ed trod water watching him hang onto the side. “Aren’t you going to show me what a good swimmer you are?”

“It’s been a while,” Ed said vaguely apologetically before flipping himself over and starting to swim powerfully up the length of the pool. Oswald maintained his position at the midway point and indulged himself in watching the impressively streamlined and toned body of his partner as it practically flew past him, up one way and then back the other. After only a few laps though, he stopped and bobbed once again in front of him.

“It’s amazing how muscle memory kicks in. I thought I would have forgotten how to do it but the technique is still there.” He tapped the side of his head.

“Why did you stop?”

Edward paddled closer before answering him.

“I wanted this to be something we do together Oswald. If I’d just wanted an audience I’d have set you up with a chair and hot cocoa.”

It took an effort to bite back his response that he wished Edward had done. He inhaled carefully before answering him.

“I won’t be such a good swimmer as you Ed. I mean, I _can_ swim, but I pretty much only learned when I _had_ to.”

He deliberately refrained from mentioning the occasion that had prompted that. It didn’t seem like the type of thing conducive to an intimate Christmas Eve creating a new family tradition.

Edward chuckled softly at the remark.

“Whoever heard of a Penguin not liking to swim?” he teased. When that provoked a glare though he hastened to add, “It doesn’t matter to me if you only want to swim one lap. I just wanted us to try doing something together.”

There was no real way to argue with that but Oswald added one proviso.

“Let’s just aim for the other side right now, okay?”

“Fine.”

With the immediate agreement, Oswald had little choice but to relinquish the edge and push out into the water. It wasn’t that he feared drowning, not after surviving the river and certainly not with Ed beside him, but he knew only too well how ungainly he would appear. Especially after seeing Ed moving so gracefully. Still, he was no coward.

The first few motions were awkward as he tried to co-ordinate his arms and legs into sync and then he let out a sudden gasp that gave him a mouthful of water as an unexpected pain shot through him. At once he felt Ed supporting him and guiding him back to the safety of the side.

“Are you alright?”

Oswald nodded as he coughed up any water that he might have swallowed. 

“I didn’t expect you to attempt breast stroke,” Ed said thoughtfully. “You’d be better doing the backstroke.”

“I don’t know what you mean!”

“Watch me,” Ed insisted before setting off as he had before, arms and legs going up and down in perfect rhythm. Oswald couldn’t help but feel dubious.

“How do you breathe?”

“You just turn your head with your arm movements. It’s easy. You’ll find it’s pretty instinctive when you get going.”

The implication was clear and Oswald glanced again to the opposite side. It looked further away than before.

“I didn’t suffer pains like that last time I went swimming,” he insisted pointedly.

“Of course not. It’s the PGP.”

That seemingly closed that avenue of complaint and Oswald again steeled himself to set off. This time he made sure to inhale a deep breath before starting. He felt stinging pains as he scissored his legs but nothing unexpected and he ignored it. While he struggled to keep any synchronicity between his legs and arms, he was at least capable of moving himself through the water like this and even managed to grab an occasional breath. Still he was breathless by the time he grabbed the far edge.

“Very good!” Edward praised him. “We’ll make a proper penguin of you yet.”

His grumbling was promptly cut off by a kiss and Oswald cursed his susceptibility to Ed’s contagious happiness.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be as good as you,” he maintained once he had his breath back.

“But you won’t mind coming again? Right?”

It would take a far harder heart than Oswald’s to refuse that request.

“I don’t plan on taking it up as a regular hobby but as a holiday tradition?” He smiled. “I think that would be a wonderful annual custom to start.”

Ed let out a sigh of relief but then added,

“We might need to work on your technique a bit before our kids are old enough to imitate you.”

“Fine,” he huffed. “I’ll practise. But _only_ if you act as my coach.”

“It will be my pleasure.” He received another chaste kiss before Ed swam backwards through the water. “And no time like the present.”

Oswald sighed and resigned himself to an evening’s workout.


	14. Week 13

Everyone at the New Year’s Eve party knew about the pregnancy so Edward didn’t have to worry about anyone plying the Mayor with drinks in a misguided attempt to manipulate him. Not that those attempts ever succeeded. Oswald could hold his drink exceptionally well. Worryingly well, he sometimes thought, but that wasn’t Ed’s concern right at this moment.

No, his problem now was the fact that all of society’s movers and shakers had seemingly decided that if alcohol was no longer an available avenue, confectionery was still an option. All evening he’d witnessed various people wanting to sweet talk the Mayor and going in armed with puff pastries, bruschetta, devilled eggs, and who knew what else. Ed had decided against getting his own plate so he could without question beg food from Oswald when he happened to be close enough.

Thankfully Oswald didn’t seem to mind this and apparently enjoyed being seen to take care of his partner. Ed had bargained on the appealing nature of their traditional roles being reversed – an omega having the power to decide if his alpha ate – to hide his true intentions. If Oswald realised Ed was watching his food intake then a true temper tantrum might be ignited.

His strategy worked for a while but he had his own agenda at this party and couldn’t hang on Oswald’s arm all night, despite how much he might enjoy doing so. Then the word spread around that Oswald was eating for three instead of two and suddenly it seemed everyone wanted a word with him. Which consequently meant the amount of food offerings increased as no-one wanted to be seen to be going empty handed in the wake of others taking delicacies to share.

But it wasn’t until the sweets started coming out that Edward began to grow noticeably fidgety.

Obviously he knew that Oswald should be putting on weight in pregnancy. He legitimately needed to increase his daily intake as his body diverted the food energy into growing their babies and Edward had worked out a dietary plan to ensure he got the calories he needed to do that. Oswald was following that but the holiday season had also given him carte blanche to indulge more than usual. There’d been the gingerbread he’d insisted was a family tradition, the sundry bowls of pretzels and honeyed nuts Olga had managed to distribute seemingly everywhere, the boxes of chocolates gifted from grateful constituents, mince pies being handed out whichever way they turned, and that wasn’t even mentioning the lavish meals Olga considered integral to the celebration.

Oswald was certainly putting on the pounds this holiday but he just happily accepted the gain as pregnancy related and simply smiled blissfully at Ed whenever he ventured to comment on it. It was clear to Ed’s trained eye however that there was more to this increase than the gaining of a distinct baby bump. Even if his familiar eye hadn’t spotted the new roundness around his thighs and buttocks, the tailor’s measurements when they’d gone for new maternity wear would have flagged the issue. As far as he was aware from his reading, it was too early for Oswald to be showing significant fat gain in those areas.

And he was reasonably sure no pregnancy related gains should be showing in rounded cheeks. It might make Oswald look even more adorable to his eyes but rationally he knew it shouldn’t be ignored.

Still, he held back from interfering even as he saw the sweets being ferried across to his partner. Strawberries dipped in chocolate at least contained fruit. So did mince pies, so far as he knew, so that was vaguely healthy. Possibly. Black Forrest gateaux almost certainly wasn’t though. Neither were meringues. He frowned as he struggled to even identify some of the creations appearing.

It was as he saw the third slice of gateaux making its way across, and realised he had lost track of the conversation he was in entirely, that he excused himself to make an intervention. Plastering a formal smile on his face he strode over and caught the plate before it could reach Oswald’s hands.

“You don’t mind if I borrow the Mayor for a minute do you? This looks delicious by the way.” He kept the smile fixed as he guided Oswald inexorably towards the balcony where they could have a moment’s privacy. As they stepped outside, and he felt the cold air hit his face, he let the façade drop and sighed in relief.

“Ed? Is something wrong?”

“No. Not really. I just needed a breather.”

“Oh. Alright.” Oswald hesitated a second before reaching for the plate Ed was still carrying. Instinctively Ed pulled it out of his reach and knew at once he’d pulled the pin on Oswald’s temper.

“Edward? Why are you withholding my dessert?”

At least Oswald was making some attempt at rationality, whether because he was conscious of the crowd in the room behind them or out of a wish to give him the benefit of the doubt Ed wasn’t sure. He wasn’t about to object though.

“This would be your third piece of cake tonight. Did you know that?”

The blink suggested he hadn’t but also that he’d suddenly realised Ed had been monitoring him. Ed knew then that this was going to be an argument.

“So? Rather appropriate, don’t you think? Since I’m eating for three.”

“Oswald.” Ed resisted the urge to run his hand down his face. “You can’t use that argument to justify eating whatever you want.”

“You make it sound like I’m constantly stuffing my face. All I’m doing is enjoying the holiday. Or I _was_ ,” he added emphatically.

“And I _want_ you to enjoy yourself,” Ed insisted. “But I just think you should be a little more conscious of what you’re consuming.”

Oswald’s jaw locked and Ed was sure if it wasn’t for the party happening so close he would have heard the teeth grind.

“You don’t want me to put on weight, is that it? Well I have news for you, growing babies will do that!”

“I know!” He cast an anxious glance back to check no-one heard that outburst and lowered his voice. “Of course I want you to put on weight Oswald. It’s _necessary_ for you to put on weight.”

“But not too much hhhmm? You don’t want an unsightly omega, all saddlebags and chicken wings and flabby-”

“No,” he interrupted quickly as he recognised Oswald working himself into a tizzy. “That’s not it at all. I don’t care what you look like. If you put on weight during pregnancy and then never lose it, I honestly won’t care.”

“You… wouldn’t?”

“Of course not. I love _you_ Oswald. Your broken leg never bothered me. The scar wounds don’t upset me. And excess weight or stretch marks certainly won’t.”

“Then I don’t understand.” Oswald frowned. “If you don’t object to the weight gain, why are you kicking up a fuss over an extra slice of cake?”

Edward let out a sigh.

“Because I want to ensure you’re _healthy_. Being larger than average isn’t synonymous with being unhealthy. Lots of people are perfectly fit even though they carry extra pounds. But eating so much junk food,” -he gestured to the plate still in his hand- “isn’t good for you. The sugar will stress your metabolism. The increase in cholesterol could lead to heart disease. Too much salt in your diet affects your kidneys. And that’s all without considering your hormonal balance, energy levels, digestion or brain functions.”

“Brain functions?”

“The brain is just as affected by your food intake as any other organ.”

Oswald’s shoulders slumped and he looked mournfully at the gateaux still sitting pretty on the plate.

“All that from a slice of cake?”

“Not _a_ slice of cake,” Ed conceded, “but each additional slice builds on the problem until finally it’s impossible to say which slice caused it; the last or the first?”

“Point taken. But are you really saying I have to do without snacks?”

“Not entirely, no.” Ed put the plate down on the balustrade, reasonably certain now that Oswald wouldn’t snatch it up. Still, he hedged his bets by taking Oswald’s hands in his own. “There’s plenty of things you can snack on that don’t come with health risks. I will happily add them onto our grocery list and make sure there’s a ready supply.”

“It’s not all fruit and veg is it?”

Ed couldn’t help but smile as his nose crinkled in disgust.

“Not at all. We don’t need to go on an actual diet after all, just cut back on the junk food. I can swap out the milk chocolate for dark for example. It’s surprisingly good for you and still a sweet treat. And get you bowls of popcorn instead of chips. I can make it at home so I’ll be able to check there isn’t too much salt.”

“What about my cookies?”

The tone had turned challenging rather than argumentative and Ed let himself relax, shifting forwards to embrace the shorter man. He was beginning to notice just how chilly it really was out here and tenderly rubbed his hands up and down to make sure Os was warm enough.

“If you’re willing to switch from chocolate chip to oatmeal then we can negotiate terms on that one.”

“I suppose I could try that.” The voice was somewhat muffled where he had his face pressed into Ed’s jacket.

“Are you cold?”

He felt the answering nod and immediately began to lead him back inside, allowing his hands to trail over the swollen belly as he did so. Oswald caught the wandering hand before it could escape.

“Why Mister Nygma,” he grinned. “If I didn’t know better I’d think you _liked_ this belly.”

The look Ed gave him was enough to warm Oswald right through.

“I _do_ ,” he said emphatically.

They were interrupted before he could elaborate by another reporter approaching to quiz the Mayor. He nodded briefly to Edward as an acknowledgement before pro-offering a plate of mini-tarts to Oswald. Ed held his breath but Oswald held up a declining hand and instead offered the man a polite smile.

“You had something to ask?” he prompted.

“Yes. It’s not long ‘til midnight now and I wondered if you’d made a New Year’s Resolution?”

Oswald cast a brief glance up to Edward before replying.

“We were just discussing that very matter. As it happens, I’m resolved to pay greater attention to my diet in the future. I’m eating for the health of my children too after all. And we should all be focused on the wellbeing of our children, shouldn’t we?”

The pair continued as he briskly noted the quote down. Ed leant down and kissed his head fondly.

“Thank you Oswald.”


	15. Week 14

It was a common misconception in all forms of media to depict a sleeping lover as a transcendental beauty. Countless TV shows portrayed people, primarily women, slowly opening their eyes on a new day and seemingly accepting of the fact make-up elves must have visited in the night to apply lip-gloss and foundation with just a hint of blush. Writers, particularly poets, described otherwise ordinary individuals as exceptionally ethereal beings once asleep.

There was never any focus given to the drooling and farting. No-one ever made mention of the vivid crease lines or crusty sleep residues that were the real gift of visiting elves. Morning breath must be unknown in the film industry given the lack of revulsion most couples showed to kisses before any dental hygiene could take place. If snoring or kicking was involved then it inevitably was portrayed as soft and cute. Edward could readily attest to the fact that Oswald’s night time kicking was neither soft nor cute.

Of course Edward was no idiot. He had gone into this relationship fully aware of the realities of sharing a bed. In fact, he’d actually known the specifics of sharing a bed with Oswald after the period spent nursing him back to health at his apartment. He knew that the man had a tendency to awake grumpy, sweaty and barely able to open his rheumy eyes come the morning.

The habitual digging himself into a blanket nest, stealing them from Ed if he didn’t feel he had enough, and ducking himself out of sight would have been appealing, he supposed, if it didn’t tend to result in the aforementioned sweating and Ed waking up shivering. Although undoubtedly the worst part of Oswald cocooning himself was when it led him, instead of feeling protected, to feeling trapped. It was then that the kicking and arm flinging tended to happen.

Tonight was by no means the first time Ed had been jolted awake by a foot to his shin and he was actually conditioned enough by now to reach for Oswald’s blanket prison before even coming fully awake. The muttering filtered into his rebooting brain, becoming clearer as he managed to disentangle Oswald, but he found himself pausing as he realised this nightmare was different to usual.

Previous nightmares had almost exclusively centred around his time in Arkham, occasionally incorporating his brainwashed state afterwards, and often featuring his mother’s death in some fashion. As such, he would generally cry out for one of his parents, make promises to ‘be good’, or plead against whatever was being done. That was not the case now. Instead he was whimpering confessions of love and brokenly calling for…

Ed shook off his inertia and forced the rest of the blankets away, holding onto Oswald’s wrists to prevent being struck as he continued to flounder, albeit now with no resistance.

“Oswald! Oswald. Wake up. I’m here. It’s alright. I’m right here. I love you. It’s okay.”

The struggling eased as Oswald’s eyelids fought their own battle against the stickiness holding them shut.

“Ed?” he slurred groggily.

“If you were expecting someone else then we need to have a conversation about discussing consent for polygamous relationships.”

“Huh?” Oswald instinctively pulled at his hand to wipe at his eyes and Ed automatically released it, sitting himself back and giving him room to sit up as well.

“It doesn’t matter right now.” Ed watched him carefully, noting the familiar way he visually reoriented himself in the room before asking, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Sometimes Oswald would be quite interested in dissecting his dreams and emotional reactions. He never seemed to experience that nagging self-doubt that afflicted Edward so frequently and therefore didn’t feel threatened by the revelations of his subconscious mind. That said, he did feel the remembered pain as if it were new again, where Edward at least had the capability of emotionally distancing himself from the unburied feelings, so sometimes he simply wanted to shut the memories away.

Given his lack of knowledge about this particular nightmare’s content, Ed didn’t know which way he’d opt for so simply waited patiently and silently reflected it was lucky he could operate on power naps. For several quiet inhalations Oswald said nothing but then he sighed and spoke, albeit more to his lap than Ed.

“It was similar to that time Gordon took me to the docks and dumped me in the river.”

In seconds Ed had the appropriate memory.

“Just after Miss Mooney broke your leg?”

Privately he had added this event to the list of crimes he held against Jim Gordon. The fact he was supposed to have killed Oswald but actually spared his life was diligently overlooked. All Ed could focus on was that Oswald had needed medical attention and instead received a long walk off a short pier. It was the reason his leg had never been able to heal properly and accounted for a lot of his difficulties and pain now. He clenched his jaw shut on his associated anger though as Oswald nodded and continued.

“It wasn’t Gordon this time though.” He paused and stared across the room though he wouldn’t have been able to see beyond the bed posts in the dark. Barely enough moonlight came in for Ed to see him this far across the bed. “It was gloomier too,” he murmured. “Raining. Not like that time at all.”

“Then why the comparison?”

“Because both times involved a gun shot at close range and me sinking into the water.” He looked down again, twiddling his fingers into the edge of the blanket. “This time though I had my hands tied. And I was looking at my shooter as he shot me.” His hand shifted to his belly. “Right here.”

Edward shifted nearer, wanting to offer comfort but still feeling awkward about how best to do so. Closer to though he could see tears gathering at the corners of his omega’s eyes and he shifted the rest of the way to wrap an arm around him.

“It was only a dream,” he said softly. “It didn’t happen.”

“I could feel myself drowning.” It seemed now that Oswald had begun he couldn’t stop. “The water pressing in all around me, even seeping into the sudden gaping hole in my stomach. It was filling my mouth and nose with a cold dark emptiness and that wasn’t even the worst thing.” He hastily wiped his eyes. “The worst thing was, I didn’t even care about that. I didn’t care if I drowned because it felt like I’d already left my life up on the pier. The husk sinking into the water was just the shell of who I had been. Does that make any sense?”

Ed wanted to say something soothing, to agree that he somehow understood, but he couldn’t really follow what Oswald meant.

“Like an out of body experience?”

“No. I was in my body. I knew I was drowning… dying even. But I also knew it didn’t matter because I was already dead.”

“That… doesn’t make any sense, no.”

The answer drew an amused huff out of Oswald and Ed felt himself relax slightly. Maybe it didn’t matter if he understood so long as he was here listening. Oswald seemed to be done talking however and was merely settling himself back into an even breathing pattern. Ed couldn’t help but run his mind over the details of the dream seeking further insights and almost immediately noticed a missing detail.

“Oswald? You said it wasn’t Jim this time. Who was it?”

“Hhhmm?” The quiet questioning hum might have fooled him any other time but not when he could feel the tension inspired by the question.

“In the dream. You said you looked at your shooter. Who was it? And don’t say you don’t know or remember,” he added as he saw Oswald’s mouth open too quickly for anything other than a lie. “I know you do.”

The mouth shut and the fidgeting started again for an interminable few seconds before he was answered.

“You.”

“Me?” He felt his blood run cold. “Why would I shoot you?”

“I know you wouldn’t. Not really,” Oswald insisted, turning to meet his gaze before shifting away again. “But in the dream, you kept telling me I’d killed the person you loved and… and… you wouldn’t listen to me when I said _I_ loved you. I was so confused.” Ed thought that was it but then Os added in a soft undertone, “You said you’d never love me.”

“Oh Os!” Edward pulled him back into his embrace. “I _do_ love you. I’ve _always_ loved you. From the moment I first saw you. There’s never… I swear… I would kill anyone who tried to hurt you. You know I would. I’d kill myself sooner than-”

Oswald twisted suddenly to grasp Ed’s face in his hands.

“Don’t say that! Don’t _ever_ say that! I couldn’t bear it if anything happened to you. Not even if it cost me my life.”

Ed huffed softly and raised his own hands to wipe the new tears on Oswald’s cheeks away.

“I guess that’s what love does to you. Makes you willing to sacrifice anything for the other person.” He rested their foreheads together and enjoyed feeling the warm breath on his lips. “Although you know right now you’d be sacrificing more than your own life? I couldn’t allow that, three times over.”

A disgruntled scoff answered him.

“I was rather hoping neither of us would be called upon to lay down our lives any time soon. For one another or otherwise.”

“A sentiment I heartily endorse.”

They stayed leant together silently as their heartbeats settled down and drowsiness stole over them once again. It was as Ed saw Oswald’s eyes drifting shut that he finally shifted them.

“Let’s try to get some more sleep.”

He received a drowsy nod before Oswald awkwardly began rearranging himself in the bedding. The renewed distance struck something in Ed however and he reached out to halt him from snuggling back down.

“Do you think tonight you might try cuddling up with me rather than a dozen blankets? You may find it less restrictive and I… I think I’d like to feel you close right now.”

“You’re sure? I didn’t think you liked me clinging like a limpet.”

“I think I could grow used to it.”

As Oswald scooted over and tucked himself comfortably against him, Ed effortlessly pulled the covers across them both and settled down. It might be a strange sensation right now but if it meant less nightmares, and consequently less kicking, then Edward thought it was easily one he could grow accustomed to.


	16. Week 15

The Mayor’s offices were always bustling with activity denoting the emanation of power from its centre but today felt especially monumental. It was perhaps a fanciful notion but Edward would swear that he could hear the cogs of the city slipping into place, cementing Oswald’s legacy in their wake. It was of course a noteworthy occasion to most of the city, to a greater or lesser degree, as they appointed their new Police Captain. But only three people would ever understand the true importance of today’s meeting.

He stepped into Oswald’s office and caught the immediate smile as his omega recognised his scent before the Mayor raised his head to address him.

“Is Gordon here yet?”

“Not yet, no. The man never was very good about time keeping.”

“Do you think I have time to go to the bathroom again?”

His role as Chief of Staff slipped away and he tilted his head admonishingly.

“Oswald. You went not half an hour ago. You can’t need to go again.”

“I know. And if I do go I’ll find I don’t actually want to.” He sighed. “I can’t help but thinking I need to though.”

“What you need is a distraction.”

“What I need is Jim to turn up so we can get this over with. You’re sure everything-”

A buzz on his desk intercom interrupted him before the secretary’s voice announced, “Detective Jim Gordon here to see you sir.”

Edward swiftly moved himself round to stand a step behind and to the left of Oswald, dropping a kiss to his head in passing.

“Don’t worry,” he reassured him. “I’ve thought of everything.”

Oswald nodded his recognition of that and reached over to signal his secretary.

“Show him in.”

Seconds later the door was pushed open and James Gordon stepped inside, looking as happy to see them as a petulant child visiting relatives. Oswald however smiled warmly.

“Jim, my old friend! It is so nice to see you under pleasant circumstances for a change.”

The detective managed to quirk a smile at them, his eyes flickering to Nygma standing very clearly on guard, before settling into the vacant seat in front of the desk.

“I don’t think I’ve said congratulations yet,” he offered. “On twins so I hear.”

“The GCPD got something right then,” Ed muttered, quietly enough to be ignored but just loud enough to be sure Jim heard. Oswald chose to pretend he hadn’t noticed.

“Indeed!” He beamed. “We are indeed doubly blessed. But we are to offer you congratulations as well. On your promotion to captain.”

Jim’s smile this time was more reminiscent of a case of gas but he nevertheless forced a thank you.

“We’d like to hear about it,” Oswald continued blithely.

“Hear about what?”

“Why, how you brought Professor Pyg to justice. Of a sort,” he amended with a slight head motion to indicate his ambiguity.

Jim’s eyes flickered again between the pair before he answered.

“There’s nothing to tell. He was shot in a shoot-out. Anyone might have taken the shot. I was lucky enough to be in the right place at the right time.”

“You’re being too modest,” Ed interceded with a brilliant smile. “Your role in all this was much more pivotal than _that._ ”

“Oh do _tell_ ,” Oswald insisted, with his own triumphant smile.

“Well if you insist,” Ed capitulated immediately, drawing a tape recorder out of his pocket. Holding it out he depressed the button to start the playback.

_“You came to this beautiful woman because you had a problem. A Penguin problem. Pax Penguina was gonna last. But Sofia had an idea. What if there was a killer, real vicious son of a bitch, hunting the police, all slice and dice.”_

Ed stopped the recording and awaited whatever reaction Jim would offer with curiosity. The man was staring at the tape device with fierce intensity though and he felt compelled to issue what he considered should have been an unnecessary warning.

“This isn’t the only copy so don’t even think of trying anything.”

“You bugged my phone.”

“Really Jim?” Oswald looked amused. “That’s your main concern right now? Do you think anyone will care about that when we so clearly had good reason for being suspicious?”

Jim nodded and Edward recognised the statement for what it was, a stopgap while he organised his thoughts.

“What do you want?” he asked instead. “My resignation?”

“Now, Jim,” Oswald admonished paternally. “Why would we want that? When we could instead have a Police Captain beholden to us in office?”

“Maybe I _should_ resign then,” he retorted. “Let them appoint someone you can’t blackmail.”

“Jim,” Ed spoke mockingly. “Do you really think there is _anyone_ in the GCPD we couldn’t blackmail?”

His silence was answer enough to that question. Then he changed tacks.

“I won’t be your puppet. I’ll do what I think is right regardless of what you might have on me.”

“Oh, we know _that._ ” Oswald waved dismissively. “It’s more a case of better the devil you know.”

“And at least we know just how far you’re prepared to sink now,” Ed added. “I admit, it’s further than even _I_ anticipated.”

“Was it really that necessary to undermine the Pax Penguina Jim?” Oswald leant forward intensely now. “Was it _so_ bad having crime being properly monitored and regulated while cops were allowed to do their jobs without such daily risk of murder?”

“You _really_ thought bringing in someone to terrorise and mutilate them so they’d fear taking the easy option was the best thing to do?”

“I didn’t know Sofia was going to hire a serial killer!” Jim finally snapped. “I hoped she’d just use her family influence to sway the underworld criminals from their obedience to you.”

“Because it was obviously far better when a Falcone was in power,” Ed accused.

Oswald hummed at that but continued to study Jim across the desk.

“That always was your problem Jim,” he finally declared. “You made deals with the devil without checking the details. All you could have hoped for was to exchange me for Sofia Falcone and from what I gather, she’s a twisted piece of work.”

“Even Carmine knew better than to let her get her claws into Gotham,” Ed agreed.

“Fine, so it wasn’t my best decision. I have to live with the deaths of all those cops on my conscience. Don’t you think that’s enough?”

“Not just that.” Ed splayed his fingers on the desk and leant forward. “Your brilliant scheme managed to disintegrate the police support for Pax Penguina, effectively making it null and void, so every cop death in the line of duty from here on in is your fault Jim.”

Edward’s glare was met evenly across the desk by the other alpha.

“I can live with that,” Gordon declared. “Every cop joining the force knows the dangers involved. Every one of them would risk their life in the line of duty without question.”

“Every one?” Ed challenged. “Really?”

“Enough!” Penguin’s sudden exclamation broke the stalemate and both men glanced to him. Edward corrected his stance and straightened his jacket while Jim attempted to look relaxed in his chair. “What’s done is done,” Oswald continued. “The Pax Penguina trial may be considered over for now. Experts can analyse it properly so we might learn how to improve it for the future. As for the time being, we shall have to, once again, rely on the GCPD to keep us all safe in our beds. Led by Captain James Gordon.”

“There will be an official ceremony at the GCPD headquarters,” Ed pushed his glasses up his nose. “For city officials, police, and journalists.”

“Fine. Anything else you wanted?”

“That’s it for now. You may be excused.” Oswald pointedly watched him as he left, waiting until the door was shut behind him before looking up to Edward.

“Will you _please_ open the window? I can’t stand that cloying scent a minute longer.” As Ed hastened to comply Oswald complained behind him. “Did you have to get into a test of dominance with him? It wasn’t so bad before that but then I was practically engulfed.”

“I’m sorry.” He approached Oswald again and ran an apologetic hand through his hair. “I couldn’t help it. He just acts so smug all the time and so holier-than-thou. Added to which, I know you used to have a crush on him.”

The remark made Oswald shift round to stare at him.

“You think I had a crush on Gordon?”

Something about the innocent tone made Ed smile.

“I know you did. I used to see you at the GCPD visiting Jim and… acting so submissive. You never did that with me.”

“Oh Edward.” He caught the hand still resting on his neck and kissed it. “I used to hate myself after a visit there. The way my body chemistry would shift in the presence of so many alphas. I _never_ wanted to be submissive. You _know_ that. The only time I didn’t hate it, was when I met _you_. With you, I finally felt I was free to be myself.”

“Meeting you is still my favourite memory from there.”

“You don’t need to be jealous of Jim. You won me. No-one else. I love _you._ ”

The tension melted from Ed’s shoulders. He already knew that but it was always nice to hear.

“Anyway,” Oswald broke the moment and shifted attention back to what they were supposed to be doing. “We’ll have to have Zsasz inform everyone of the new situation. And get Penn to analyse the key benefits derived from the scheme. It may be useful information later.”

“Yes. I’m sure aspects will be able to be incorporated in other business strategies. It may be necessary to remove some people to avoid complications if Jim decides to unearth everyone directly involved.”

“Do you think he would? Really?” At Ed’s nod he sighed. “Very well, but let’s try to keep casualties to a minimum. It always causes unrest.”

“Of course. Now, your next appointment is with Gertrude Haverstock, the Chairman of Gotham’s Moral Authority Society.”

“Ugh,” Oswald groaned and slumped in his seat. “Isn’t she the one disgusted about how criminals have been allowed to run for public office?”

“The very same.”

There was a thoughtful pause as Oswald apparently considered the challenge before glancing up to Edward again.

“Can I go to the bathroom first this time?”

“Yes,” Ed smiled. “In fact, let’s do everything we can to impress upon her your condition in the family way. She can hardly argue against children being given the most promising start in life after all.”


	17. Week 16

It was an unusual gathering sitting between Oswald and Edward at the mansion dining table but it was demonstrative of all the facets of Oswald’s empire. There was Zsasz representing the iron fist of Penguin’s hold on the criminal underworld opposite Barbara who acted as the velvet glove fronting his respectable business franchise. Next to Victor, Penn sat appropriately meekly for the man in the shadows balancing all the transactions that occurred between the three aspects otherwise present; Cobblepot’s rule as Mayor, Penguin’s dominion as crime lord, and Oswald’s trade in entertaining the city’s happy spenders.

Which left one person whose presence Ed couldn’t wholly account for; Ivy Pepper. He tried not to frown openly at her as she investigated the snack bowls Olga had laid out. Oswald had wanted her here and that was good enough for him. He just wished there was a more discernible reason for it.

“These potato chips taste weird.”

“That’s because they’re oven baked parsnip slices,” Edward explained.

“Oh hey,” Zsasz gestured for them. “I’ll swap you. I got some sort of vegetable sticks this end.”

“Ooh. Are there carrot sticks?” Ivy eagerly handed her bowl down in exchange.

Barbara clutched her wineglass tighter and turned her brittle smile onto Penguin.

“Can we get started?” she suggested.

“An excellent suggestion Miss Kean. Mister Penn? How goes the financial rearrangements in the wake of Pax Penguina shutting down?”

“They’re all settled now,” Arthur leant forward slightly as he spoke. “We had some… dissention from certain factions who believed they were somehow owed funds. Mister Zsasz handled those particular negotiations.”

“How many did you kill?” Edward asked promptly.

“Only the one.” Zsasz shrugged. “But I made sure it sent a clear message to the others. They seemed to understand.”

“Yes,” Penn agreed nervously. “I had no more requests for refunds after highlighting the problem to Mister Zsasz.”

“Did the GCPD give you any trouble?” Oswald queried curiously.

“No. We stopped the pay outs directly that the Mayor and Commissioner dissolved the experiment. Given the fact we offered the police payments in arrears, they would have been entitled to request a subsequent payment.” He offered an out-of-my-hands gesture. “We received no such request and due to the efficient cancelling of the lines of transaction, no final payment was ever made.”

“God bless Jim Gordon’s holier-than-thou attitude,” Oswald suggested with a smile to Edward and Ed had to concede playing on his conceit could tend to work in their favour. “What have you done with the extra revenue?”

“It’s locked in your secure vault,” Penn immediately reassured him. “However I believe Miss Kean has a suggestion?”

“I do indeed.” She smiled brightly, clearly pleased to have her turn to speak. “The club is doing well but it’s a dynamic market and we need to hold the spotlight as the place to be seen.”

“I presume you have an idea for how to do that?” Ed concluded as she paused dramatically. “Or were you awaiting answers on a postcard?”

She turned to him with a pitying smile.

“Well I wasn’t thinking glitter balls and roller discos.” She spun back to smile excitedly at Oswald. “For one thing we need to hold a women only night.”

“Women only?”

“Yes. I wouldn’t expect you to know this but a lot of women spend less when they’re out in public with men. There’s always a restraint when they feel they have to consider their safety. Offer a women only night and suddenly they’ll be a lot more free with their spending.”

“Is that true?” Oswald looked down the table to Ivy.

She glanced up from her vegetable batons and blinked in surprise at being addressed.

“I’m not sure why you’re asking me. I never buy my own drinks anyway. There’s always someone willing to cover my tab.”

Oswald looked a little disturbed at her attitude but didn’t comment. Instead he pondered Barbara’s suggestion.

“I’m willing to try it. Choose a night midweek when takings are generally low anyway. If the income generated picks up then I’ll accept it’s a successful strategy. Any other suggestions?”

She gave a half shrug, obviously satisfied with the one scheme being accepted, but nevertheless added, “It might be worth hiring the occasional entertainer to draw in crowds. Nothing too extravagant or tacky. I heard there was an impressive hypnotist in town. He performed at some socialite’s party. That’s the type of high class act we should be looking at.”

Again, Oswald nodded thoughtfully.

“Alright, but not too regularly. We want it to be seen as something particularly special when we hire someone. The kind of event they wouldn’t want to miss. Something one of a kind. Not a weekly quiz night.”

“I like weekly quiz nights,” Ed commented impulsively. “Although the cops never made very good teammates. Or competition for that matter.”

“Maybe we should do a quiz night sometime?” Zsasz offered. “I’d ace the music round.”

“Oh! Can I come too?” Ivy pleaded. “I know absolutely everything about botany. I’m not bad on geography either.”

“You’d want to do a quiz night with me?” Ed queried, somewhat stunned by the eagerness.

“Sure,” she replied. “Isn’t that the type of things families do?” She glanced down the table, clearly anxious now that she was overstepping some inviable bounds.

“It is indeed,” Oswald reassured her, a fond smile on his face as he watched the interactions. “And I’m sure we can arrange a night out if you all really want, although heaven knows I doubt I’d be very good at it.”

“I don’t know,” Barbara commented. “I think you’d be good on fashion.”

“You’re far more intelligent than you ever give yourself credit for,” Ed put in.

Oswald blushed slightly at the praise and turned back to Barbara.

“For reference, do you wish to be included in this hypothetical family outing?”

She carefully managed to swallow her sip of wine before answering.

“I don’t think so.”

Oswald accepted the refusal with equanimity and turned to Penn.

“Arthur?”

“I think not Mister Cobblepot. I’m not very competitive. Or very sociable.”

“Very well. A team of four then. If we can get back to the matter at hand?” He hesitated and it was obvious he’d forgotten what they had been discussing.

“I think Barbara was done detailing future plans for the Lounge,” Ed prompted, both to remind Oswald and confirm she was, in fact, done. At her concessionary nod, he moved his gaze onto Zsasz. “So, how is everyone in the crime world settling now they no longer have license to break the law?”

“They’re okay with it. I mean, it was fun while it lasted but none of them really thought it would last forever.”

“And why not?” Oswald snapped defensively.

“Nothing ever does,” Zsasz responded philosophically, totally unfazed by his boss’ temper.

Oswald’s jaw clenched tightly as he tried to swallow back his frustration. Still it couldn’t help but leak out.

“The scheme was working! In every sense. The criminals were happy, the citizens felt protected and the cops were being paid more for doing less. It wasn’t even as if it made things any worse in Gotham. It genuinely made things better! But still Saint Jim had to-” He cut himself off with a startled look and Edward immediately tensed.

“Oswald? What’s wrong?”

“The babies…” –Ed felt his world stop at that word until Os looked up to him with a glowing smile- “They’re kicking.”

“Huh,” Zsasz looked thoughtful even as Ed hurried down to join his partner. “Guess they’re inheriting your temper tantrums then.”

Barbara and Ivy both shifted, clearly dying to share the moment but sensibly recognising Edward had priority. He was reverently holding his hand to Oswald’s stomach and swallowing back tears at the feeling.

“That’s quite… some strength,” he finally managed.

“They’re going to be little fighters, both of them.”

“Can we feel?” Barbara asked, glancing to Ivy in a sudden sympathy of maternal feeling.

They were gestured forward and Edward moved round to lay his hands on Oswald’s shoulders while the two women gasped over the stirring of life beneath their hands.

“You mind if I join in?” Zsasz asked.

Oswald tilted his head in acceptance and then threw out the invite to Penn who tactfully declined. Not that the others seemed to care.

“Have you chosen names yet?” Barbara asked.

“Or decorated the nursery?” Ivy added. “Because I could so help with that.”

“No, no and we’ll let you know,” Oswald answered, shooing everyone but Edward away from him.

“You should really make a start,” Barbara opined. “Particularly on decorating. You’ll want to get that done before you swell up too far.”

“We won’t be doing it ourselves,” Oswald scoffed. “Which reminds me, Penn? Can you investigate decorators and get us a list of reliable workers?”

“Absolutely Mister Cobblepot.”

“We should set up a sweepstake,” Zsasz announced suddenly. “Get bets on names, weights and birth dates. You could host it at the Iceberg. It would draw a lot of interest.”

“I’m not sure I’m happy with that idea,” Edward interrupted. “People shouldn’t be betting on our children like pigs at a fair.”

“They’ll be betting either way,” Barbara countered with a shrug. “Wouldn’t it be better to make sure it’s happening respectfully?”

“And I can put out the word that other sweepstakes are not to act as competition,” Zsasz offered.

“What’s the old adage?” Oswald suggested. “If you can’t beat them, join them?”

“Fine,” Ed capitulated. “But I don’t want to hear about any joke names being included.”

“Don’t worry,” Ivy hugged his arm. “I’ll help set it up and make sure only the cutest names get included.”

Before Ed could properly analyse how to react to her affectionate gesture she was off and joining Barbara as they set out, presumably to get the ball rolling at the Iceberg Lounge. Penn and Zsasz followed suit, leaving the two men once again alone in the mansion.

“Why did you really want Ivy here?” he found himself asking.

“Because I like her.” Oswald gave the same answer but followed it up as Ed continued to look confused. “She still has an innocent attachment. All she wants is to be accepted and for that she’s willing to be unusually loyal. It’s like how I imagined having a sister would be. Don’t tell me you weren’t happy when she wanted to join your quiz team?”

“I admit, it was nice to have someone want to join in my hobbies unprovoked. Is that what siblings are like?”

“So I’ve heard.” Oswald shrugged. “I gather younger children often want to join in whatever their older sibling is doing.”

“In that case I’m very glad we’re having twins.” He smiled at Os. “And I guess having Ivy around isn’t so bad either.”


	18. Week 17

Oswald was pleased with the attention his appearance at the Iceberg Lounge got, which made it worth the effort. They had just been for their midpregnancy ultrasound and Edward had been concerned with letting Oswald rest. It hadn’t exactly been a quiet day with numerous meetings and a couple of official visits before they’d even headed to the clinic. But Oswald was feeling buoyed by the gender reveal and wanted to be the first to announce it.

Although, as he leant heavily on his cane while making his way determinedly for the booth Edward was clearing for him, he did reflect that Ed might have had a point. He had easily put on at least ten pounds, which was enough on its own to exacerbate the pain from his leg without even considering the discomfort he now experienced from his disobedient pelvic joints.

“Let me get you something to drink,” Ed offered as soon as Oswald was settled.

Briefly Os hoped he meant something alcoholic and then chastised himself for the instinctive reaction. Ed wouldn’t make such a slip though so Oswald awaited whatever beverage his alpha decided was suitable for the end of a long tiring day.

He smiled warmly as Barbara shimmied through the crowds to join him.

“Mayor Cobblepot. Here on business or pleasure?”

“Mostly the later.” He gestured for her to join him and leant forward conspiratorially. “We know the sex of the babies.”

She clapped her hands and grinned in delight.

“We’ve had quite the take up on our sweepstake. Every regular has placed a bet.”

Edward returned at that moment with Oswald’s drink and offered a brisk smile to Barbara before focusing on him.

“It’s a mango passion mocktail,” he offered, settling in beside him.

Oswald couldn’t help but wrinkle his nose slightly but diligently took a sip.

“Ozzie was saying you know the sex of the babies,” Barbara continued to Ed. “Are you planning on announcing it here tonight?”

“Yes. Oswald wants to be sure there’s no wild rumours flying about. And announcing it here means generating interest in the sweepstake.” It was Ed’s turn to wrinkle his nose in distaste.

“There’ll be a few disappointed punters,” she commented, glancing over to where a noticeboard was prominently displayed behind the bar. “Although we can start encourage them to take new bets.”

“I’d highlight the fact that no ultrasound can be 100% certain. Even though we have almost a 99% likely accurate prediction, if people want to bet against it, that is still an option.”

She hummed thoughtfully at this.

“It might be a way to encourage those who only want to bet a dollar. The chances are low but if they win at those odds…” She tailed off briefly before turning back to them with a grin. “So? Do I get a sneak preview of the results?”

“You’ll have to wait like everyone else,” Oswald answered teasingly.

“Well in that case,” -she flashed them another smile as she stood again- “I’ll go drum up interest in the big announcement.”

“The big announcement,” Ed scoffed. “I don’t like how our pregnancy has become entertainment for the masses.”

“I’m a public figure,” Os reminded him. “Not only that, but I’m an omega in a position of authority. I’m always going to be subject to public scrutiny.” He reached out a hand for Ed’s. “I’d prefer privacy too but that’s not an option for me.”

“It’s not the publicity per se,” Ed tried to explain. “I have no problem being in the public eye. It’s just the lack of control we seem to have over it. I’d like to be sure people only see what I want them to see. That they focus where _I_ want them to focus.”

“And they _are_ ,” Oswald insisted. “That’s the point of this sweepstake after all.” He looked thoughtfully over the intense gaze of his partner, noting how he was mentally evaluating everyone here. “Why don’t you make the announcement for us?” he suggested. “You’re good at presenting the right image and besides which I’d rather not stagger onto the stage tonight.”

Edward turned to him with an admonishing look.

“I told you coming here would be too much.”

“I know. But I want to get the announcement over with. Otherwise we’ll only have the journalists to deal with tomorrow.”

Privately Ed agreed with the sentiment. It was certain that making the news public here tonight would inevitably leak before dawn into the press, thus saving them arranging a press conference or dealing with journalists anxious to break the story first.

“Fine,” he capitulated. “But we’re going home straight afterwards otherwise everyone will be trying to get a hint of our chosen names out of us.”

“That would be a bit difficult considering we haven’t chosen anything yet.”

“Which would make it all the more irritating,” Ed said emphatically before leaving the sanctuary of the booth and moving to intersect with Barbara where she was mingling with the crowds.

“Whenever you’re ready,” he prompted, continuing past her to wait by the side of the stage.

She looked briefly annoyed at the implicit command but nevertheless complied with the request, stepping onto the stage herself and flashing an enticing smile at her audience.

“Friends! I know you’ve all been eagerly debating the odds on our dear Mayor’s pregnancy. When will they be born? Do twins arrive early? What names will the couple choose? And, of course, what sex will the babies be? Well, tonight, we can answer that last question for you. Mister Nygma? If you will.”

She surrendered the centre stage for him and he confidently took her place, casting a devilish smile over the captured audience.

“Well, well,” he began with clear amusement. “I can see so many faces, eagerly anticipating being put out of their misery. I wonder how many of you already knew the probabilities involved? That chances of having same sex twins is two thirds while different genders would only be a third?” He cast a glance over to the sweepstake board. “I’m guessing not many of you. However that will all become irrelevant very shortly. If you’ll forgive the paraphrasing, I’ll make this simple: brothers and sisters, I have none, but those girls’ father is my father’s son.”

He stared out expectantly at the crowd of puzzled faces. Across the room he could see Oswald lean his chin on his hand in amused resignation. The crowds were probably more surprised at being presented with a riddle than thinking about the solution itself. Oswald remembered the feeling from his first meeting with Edward.

“Anyone? I made it as easy as I could.”

“Girls?” a voice suggested hesitantly.

“Yes!” Ed pointed emphatically in the vague direction the answer had come from. “And for correctly solving that _very_ easy riddle, I suggest you get yourself a drink on the house.”

A cheerful applause broke out and Edward took the opportunity to escape the stage.

“Giving away our stock Nygma?” Barbara challenged, falling into step with him as he headed back to Oswald.

“One drink is hardly much of a loss. Besides any effort to use their minds should be rewarded.”

“Edward dear,” Oswald interrupted as they came back within earshot. “Was the riddle really necessary?”

“What? I wanted to create some tension. It would have been dull to just stand there and say we’re having girls. And it’s an old favourite. I thought everyone would know that one.”

“I’ll switch the boys’ names section into more girls’ names tomorrow,” Barbara switched the topic. “Any hints you want to give out? No more riddles please,” she added quickly.

Ed shot her an accusatory look.

“What’s proving popular so far?” Oswald asked clearly wishing to avoid an argument.

Barbara shrugged.

“Most people think you’re going to name a girl after your mother so Gertrud. A lot of people have been trying to uncover _your_ mother’s name Nygma,” she added. “But the information hasn’t been easy to find.”

“Which should tell them all they need to know. I’m certainly not naming anyone after _her_.”

The tone clearly implied he had no wish to discuss the topic further but the expression on Barbara’s face showed that she took that as an incentive. Before she could open her mouth though, Oswald had determinedly gripped Edward’s arm.

“I’d like to go home now,” he said decisively.

“Of course,” Ed agreed at once, immediately moving and helping Oswald up. “It’s been a very long day.”

“Goodnight Barbara,” Oswald offered, sending her a very clear look warning her against bringing this particular topic of conversation up again. She pouted before resigning herself to the closed avenue.

“’Night Ozzie. ’Night Ed.”

They made their way slowly towards the exit, interrupted only briefly as people passing them wished them joy of their news. Oswald managed to smile his thanks but truly was beginning to feel the effects of the day by the time they found themselves back at their waiting car. He couldn’t help let out a sigh of relief once he could sink back into the cushions and allow the grimace of pain to show on his face.

Ed settled beside him and the car began its journey home before he spoke.

“We should probably start considering some names.”

Oswald hummed in response, suddenly too tired to think clearly. A hand taking his made him open his eyes and he realised he hadn’t been aware of closing them.

“You shouldn’t work so hard.”

Instead of answering the implicit admonition Oswald changed the topic.

“You positively shone up on that stage you know.”

“Really?”

“Mm-hhm. There’s a definite showman buried underneath that cold logician exterior. We should showcase you more often.”

“Well, maybe I could take over some of your speeches for you. Kill two birds with one stone so to speak.”

“I don’t like that expression,” Oswald muttered, albeit snuggling in against Edward’s side.

“How about feed two birds with one seed?” he offered.

“Much better,” he murmured drowsily before the gentle motion and comfortable pillow lulled him into a doze.


	19. Week 18

One of the unexpected benefits of working long hours was that neither Oswald nor Ed had to deal with the decorators underfoot. Olga made it quite clear what a nuisance she found them; complaining at length about dirty footprints trampled up and down the stairs, flecks of paint on the bannisters and their incessant habit of leaving half drunk mugs of cold tea all over the place.

However even she had to concede the end result was probably worth the inconvenience. Both Mayor and Chief of Staff had headed straight for the nursery when they got home to look over everything and Oswald had found himself feeling quite choked at the sight. Edward naturally had catalogued the work with a brisk analytical eye before declaring it satisfactory.

Oswald had wanted to just stay for a while, soaking in the atmosphere and adjusting to the realisation that this was where his children would sleep. This was where they would grow up. Yet seven o’clock was chiming and Edward chivvied him along before Olga could start haranguing them over being late for dinner.

For once, Oswald found himself without his usual appetite. The day had been stressful, dealing with crime lords who seemed to think he should be considering stepping down – either because of his pregnancy or his dual role as mayor, they didn’t seem decided – and trying to assure concerned citizens that rumours of meta humans being discovered at Arkham were unfounded. The former were easy enough to put in their place but the later were more difficult to deal with. After all, he _knew_ that Arkham fostered secrets and he couldn’t afford to be shown to have lied if that ever became public knowledge.

Adding the effect of his emotional reaction to seeing the reality of his future family and he was almost too unsettled to eat. This of course was noticed by his attentive partner and Edward firmly suggested Oswald should take a soothing bath before getting an early night. Despite his protests at leaving him with all the petitions to go over, Edward was insistent and Oswald caved. He couldn’t help but be continually touched with the way the other man so diligently cared for him.

Still, he didn’t follow the instructions exactly. Having a bath definitely helped relax him and he decided that instead of going straight to lie down he would return to examine the nursery in more detail.

Stepping inside took his breath away once more but this time he allowed himself the luxury of taking in everything at his own pace. It was absolutely picture perfect. Which shouldn’t have surprised him given the fact the workmen knew exactly who was paying them (and paying them handsomely too) and also the fact that Edward had been quite explanatory in his proposed vision for the room. Although he had consulted Oswald broadly on the design, Edward certainly had specified numerous more details than even Oswald would have anticipated. There was no way the decorators had come up with all the touches everywhere that kept catching Oswald’s eye.

The light fittings around the wall were a prime example. All of them were in the shape of paired wings helping to reflect the gentle lighting. Not only that but each set of winged lights was positioned to match the image of a bird on the wall. Of which there were literally dozens of species in various poses everywhere he looked. The wall presented a panorama of habitats and Oswald was in no doubt that each species was in its correct environment. It was the sort of detail Edward simply couldn’t overlook.

Oswald couldn’t profess to know that much about birds but he did appreciate the scenery depicted along the stretch under the wide window opposite him. A delicately painted ice flow seemed to float beneath the sill and upon it were a variety of species of penguin. The prominence of his namesake caused him to blush and avert his eyes despite there being no-one to see his reaction.

His gaze shifted sideways to the continued watery imagery and the water fowl swimming there, most noticeably a pair of swans, one snowy white, one charcoal black, but necks curled round together. With a smile his eyes sought the continuing swan motif they had used in the rooms furnishings, predominantly the two cribs and two rocking horses. Or rocking swans in this case.

He had worried Ed would not exactly laugh at him but dismiss his fancy for incorporating the elegant design so obviously and he was genuinely touched to see he’d so clearly instructed the men to feature them in the room’s mural. Though he wouldn’t have admitted it out loud, the story of the ugly duckling had given him a sense of hope through his childhood. When other children were calling him names and teasing his manner of speech, he clung to the theory that it was alright because one day he would be accepted as a swan amongst his own kind.

Despite his nickname therefore, or perhaps even in the early days _because_ of it, he had cherished the imagery of the swan. He had been charmed by the way they would mate for life and upon falling for Edward he had known that was it for him. Although he was not unaware of the exceptions to these things. He remembered watching Swan Lake with his mother and crying bitterly at the deceit played upon the predestined lovers.

Standing in the newly decorated nursery, his mind idly wandering through such thoughts as his eyes slowly memorised the exquisite detail, he was struck by a brainwave. Hastily tightening his sash about his waist he quickly turned and went to share the idea with Edward before he could forget it. One of the prime irritations he had found with pregnancy wasn’t the physical difficulties that came with it but the sudden lapses in his mental capacity.

In his desire to reach Ed before the thought could dissipate he pushed himself a little too fast though and found his leg giving way slightly under him, causing him to gasp and grab the banister in a death grip. Gritting his teeth against the pain it took him several seconds to regain his poise by which point any attempt at concealment was too late. Edward had hurried from the dining room at the sound of his distress and was already fussing over him.

“Oswald!” he scolded in a tone mostly filled with worry. “What are you doing back down here? I thought you were going to bed?”

“I was.” He inhaled sharply and gratefully transferred his weight onto Edward’s arm. “But I had an idea about baby names and didn’t want to forget it.”

“And you couldn’t have called me?” Edward carefully manoeuvred them around so he could help Oswald back up the stairs.

“I… didn’t think of that.”

He didn’t need to see it to know Edward was rolling his eyes.

“Oswald, you _have_ to be more careful.”

“I was being careful! It was just a slip. Anyone could have done it.”

“Not anyone is pregnant though,” Ed countered immediately.

“Do you want to hear my idea or not?”

“Yes. _Once_ you’re resting as you’re supposed to be.”

Oswald couldn’t really argue with that given he was already letting Edward assist him back upstairs. Neither spoke again until they were safely back on the level surface of the landing.

“I was thinking about that actually.”

The comment caught Oswald off guard and he struggled to follow what Edward was referring to. Clearly his confusion showed on his face since Edward glanced at him and explained,

“I know its common practice for children to take the alpha’s surname but I’d like our children to have your family name.”

The suggestion caused Oswald to stop short, forcing Edward to halt with him.

“Really?”

“Yes.” Ed looked awkward but ploughed on with determination. “Nygma isn’t my real name anyhow. And I certainly don’t want our children affiliated with my birth family. Your family name is worth continuing though. A way to honour your mother without having to decide which child gets her Christian name.”

“Oh Edward.” Os couldn’t help the tears pooling in his eyes. They always appeared when his mother was mentioned but were especially difficult to restrain when Ed did something for her memory like this. “I love you.”

The reaction brought a smile to Ed’s lips and Oswald wondered, not for the first time, if he was still afraid of somehow getting things wrong. He knew he could overreact at times and hoped he’d never made Ed fearful in his own home.

“I really do,” he said insistently. “You know that right?”

“Yes Os. I know.” He leant down for a quick kiss. “I love you too.”

“Even when I’m being difficult?”

“Even then,” Ed confirmed prompting them into motion again, seemingly reminded by the comment. “I love how passionate you are Oswald. Even when its misdirected or frustrating. I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

“As long as you know I’d never hurt you.”

“Yes Os,” he said again. “I know.”

They had by now reached their bedroom and Edward carefully helped Oswald into the bed, folding the dressing gown and leaving it within easy reach upon his occasional chair. Before he could leave though, Oswald called out to him.

“You can’t go yet. You didn’t even hear my name suggestion.”

Ed turned in the doorway to see him offering an almost comically mournful expression. He rolled his eyes.

“If you want me to stay you could just say.”

“And would you?” Os challenged. “When I know you still have work unfinished.”

Edward strode back over and sat himself on the bed, automatically wrapping an arm around him and kissing his forehead.

“Of course,” he insisted.

He waited while Oswald shimmied about getting comfortable before adding.

“I’ll just finish it while you’re taking your usual two hours to get going in the morning.”

“Mister Nygma!” Os elbowed him in the stomach. “For that I’m not telling you my brilliant idea.”

Edward smiled at his little bird’s huffy attitude and silently bet himself he could have him singing within half an hour. Life with Oswald was always so full of such challenging pleasures.


	20. Week 19

Edward had suggested Os wear a blindfold however he had very quickly put his foot down at that idea. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Ed. He _did_. Absolutely implicitly. The key point for Oswald though was that he needed to see it was Edward. To be secure in the knowledge his life with in _his_ hands rather than anyone else’s. Perhaps it was foolish but he couldn’t help needing the visual reassurance.

Thankfully, Edward had relented on the issue without protest. Or at least with only a very minor complaint.

“I thought Valentine’s Day was about surprising your loved one?”

“I’m already surprised about the unexpected day off,” Oswald assured him. “I’d really prefer to know where we’re going.”

It wasn’t that he particularly wanted to be stubborn, or to disrupt what he was sure were carefully prepared plans on Edward’s part, yet years of watching his back in the city had led to a deeply ingrained habit of needing to know his whereabouts and particularly any escape routes or bolt holes nearby.

Eventually Ed had compromised and given him a hint, “Under a wide canopy two paths did cross. Retrace your steps to seek a memory lost.”

Turning the puzzle over in his mind, Oswald had finally acquiesced to being led to the little runaround Ed used for times he didn’t want to have a chauffeur monitoring his activities. Or for the rare occasions when the chauffeur was busy with the Mayor and the Chief of Staff was needed elsewhere.

Although Oswald knew he wasn’t as good with riddles as Edward – in all likelihood no-one else in the world was _that_ good – still he thought he was getting much better and found the answer coming easily to him. Ed was clearly referring to the first time they’d met, under the wide canopy ceiling at the GCPD. What he couldn’t figure out was how that tied in to any possible plans for a romantic outing. He really hoped Edward wasn’t combining the trip with any work, not after so explicitly telling Oswald this morning that the day was going to be solely about them.

Glancing out the window he frowned as he realized Ed was taking a different route into the city.

“Why couldn’t we use the chauffeur today?” he queried, not quite wanting to accuse his beloved of being likely to get them lost yet nevertheless worried they would end up doing just that.

“Because I wanted to have the day entirely to ourselves for once. Well, that and I didn’t particularly feel like explaining our destination. If the chauffeur took us I’d have had to spend the drive up front directing him.”

Oswald turned to frown at him.

“I thought you said we were going where our paths once crossed?”

His understanding of the riddle drew a happy smile before Edward confirmed it for him.

“We are.”

“Ed,” Oswald paused to look again at the passing scenery, now sure they were not heading into the city. “We met in the GCPD.”

This actually drew Edward’s gaze from the road to glance at him in surprise.

“You remember that?”

“Of course I remember that.” Os rolled his eyes. “I’ll never forget the impact your scent first had on me. It was… intense.”

Flickering his eyes between where they were heading and Oswald, Ed seemed momentarily bewildered.

“I thought you forgot. You didn’t seem that keen and, well, you didn’t seem to remember me when you woke up in my apartment.”

“Ed, when I came to in your apartment, I was still quite strongly sedated. I barely remembered who _I_ was let alone you. And while I may have been wary of you at first, you were nevertheless intriguing and all too compelling for my own good.”

“Is that why you asked for my help? In the woods? Because you did recognize me?”

He ignored the question as the true answer to the puzzle presented itself.

“That’s where we’re going,” he realized. “The woods. Where I stumbled upon you burying your ex.”

“They’ve moved her since then. And the other guy. I never did find out who he was.” His mind drifted slightly before picking up the conversation again. “I thought it would be romantic to have a picnic where fate led our paths to cross.”

“You always do have such wonderful ideas,” Oswald praised, content now to relax and let Ed escort him to their destination.

At the time of their meeting in the woods Oswald hadn’t been in much condition to study the terrain and since then the consideration hadn’t occurred to him. He might have assumed Edward would have chosen a remote spot except for the recollection of a trailer parked within staggering distance that argued for some sort of path from the main road.

His suspicion was proved correct as Edward turned their vehicle onto a rough track which most people would probably have overlooked. In high summer it might even have been impassable for a city car like theirs but now the ground was still frozen meaning it was hard as concrete. Although much more bumpy. He grit his teeth against the pain each jolt sent through his hips and hoped the destination wouldn’t be much further.

Thankfully, they arrived without incident and Edward promptly told Oswald to wait in the car while he set up the rest of the surprise. For once he raised no objection and simply concentrated on deep breaths to ignore the twinges, infinitely grateful Edward hadn’t noticed his discomfort. The last thing he wanted was to spoil their date. By the time everything was ready for him, Oswald was recovered enough to smile genuinely up at his chaperon.

The scene that met his astonished gaze looked like something straight out of a movie. And, knowing Edward’s penchant for meticulous research, Oswald was quite sure it probably was an exact recreation of some scene in an epic romantic drama.

“This is beautiful.”

His eye roved over the wicker picnic basket sat on a thick tartan rug and laid out with several covered dishes that he was quite sure would contain all their favourites. Two thermos flasks sat in their midst and large sturdy candles were spread safely out of harm’s way about the perimeter.

“I always wanted to go on one of these traditional picnics,” Ed offered in explanation as he guided Os over. “The last time I tried it though my partner was… rather unresponsive.”

Oswald couldn’t help but laugh which helped hide his sudden inhalation as he lowered himself to sit. As Ed eagerly sat alongside him he cast his gaze round the offerings.

“What do we have?” he asked, only partly to distract Edward from his tense expression.

Never one to resist flaunting his preparations, Edward quickly began listing all the things he’d brought; cut sandwiches, mini sausages, scotched eggs, tea in one flask, chocolate in the other, muffins, and several other things that passed Oswald by before he finally relaxed.

“It all sounds delightful. Help me to some?”

Edward eagerly filled him a hot cup, that Oswald promptly wrapped his cold fingers round, before proceeding to supply him with a plate full of snacks all the while talking about how he’d got the notion for this. Oswald was nearly right in that Edward had incorporated the idea after seeing several movies with such scenes.

It was easy to unwind with Edward warm against his side and an engaging conversation to focus on. While Ed had always focused on current movies, or those he determined to be culturally significant, Oswald had almost exclusively been brought up on timeless classics. It allowed for a lot of discussion about concepts stolen from older, nearly forgotten movies and then being praised as revolutionary by a new audience.

Edward insisted he enjoyed what he watched but it seemed to Oswald what he enjoyed most was dissecting the film and over analyzing it to the point of ridiculousness. Oswald however blithely admitted to enjoying things he knew were considered passé or which contained the most atrocious plot holes. What he enjoyed was the visual spectacle. His favourites had always been the musical ones with beautiful dancing.

He couldn’t help his grimace at the memory of how he used to dance with his mother and subconsciously rubbed at his twisted leg, now unable even to walk right, let alone dance. Edward clearly misunderstood his thought process though.

“You must be getting stiff, sitting so long. And I’m keeping you out in the cold too. I’ll pack up and we can get going. Olga is making a special dinner for us tonight too though so the day isn’t over yet.”

Ed placed a kiss to his forehead before setting about gathering everything up and putting it back in their trunk. As he fiddled about organizing it all to fit again, Oswald attempted to stand, only to find his leg really had set itself and wasn’t about to oblige. Briefly he considered rolling himself over and using the nearby tree to gradually hoist himself up before reflecting it was probably better to simply ask Ed for help. He smiled as disingenuously as he could therefore when Ed turned back to him.

“If you’re done there, I could… use some help?”

Edward blinked in bemusement a moment before hastily understanding the problem.

“Oh! Of course. I should have…” He tailed off as he quickly hurried over to hoist him upright. This close, Oswald stood no hope of concealing his pained gasp at the movement. Ed continued to hold him and cautiously swept his hair back from his face, tilting it so he could assess the pain apparent there.

“Sitting out on the cold ground hasn’t done you any good has it?” he said softly.

Oswald managed a smile.

“Perhaps not but I will still treasure today. I’d rather not have missed it because of…” he gestured vaguely down to his leg. Ed nodded but remained quiet. Then he carefully started helping Oswald back to the car.

“First thing we’re doing when we get in is getting you in a hot bath.”

“That sounds lovely.”

He concentrated on swallowing any other sounds as Ed gently got him into the car and then took the time while he was folding the blanket to recover his composure. When Ed slid into the driver’s seat next to him he made sure to grasp his hand quickly and sent him a genuinely fond look.

“I mean it Ed. I am so glad you shared this aspiration with me. I hope one day we’ll be able to bring our children here and tell them this is where fate brought their parents together.”

Ed exhaled softly.

“I’d like nothing better.”


	21. Week 20

Edward blamed himself. Of course he did. He knew the colder temperatures caused tissues around joints to shrink and pull uncomfortably at the associated nerves. Given the frequent shifting Oswald’s hip joints were prone to nowadays anyway, this hardly helped matters. More to the point any drop in pressure such as would happen when a storm is gathering actually made the fluids essential for ease of movement swell up, particularly where there were already weaknesses at sites of old injuries such as his ankle and knee, causing pain.

Oswald’s comments that he had grown used to living with a degree of pain did not make him feel any better at all. He was his partner, he should have seen how much worse things were getting before now. Then maybe he wouldn’t have taken Oswald on an impromptu winter picnic. The guilt ate at him especially as he saw how Oswald was struggling to even swing his legs out of the bed.

“That’s it,” Ed declared as he went to stand and let out a clearly involuntary gasp of pain. “You are not going into work today.”

“But Ed I-”

“I said no.” The barked command halted Oswald in his tracks, his body complying before his mind even caught up. Ed realised what he’d unwittingly done at about the same moment as Oswald, if the omega’s darkening frown was anything to go by, and he hastened to explain. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to imply dominance, I simply…” He sighed. “It hurts to see you in so much pain. I can’t endure a whole day of it.”

“How do you think I feel?” Oswald snapped, clearly irritated. Ed really wasn’t sure if he was irritated at him, his uncooperative body or the weather. Most likely all three.

“I know. But that’s why you should take some time off. I can handle the meetings and any visits can be postponed.”

He could see Os wavering as he weighed up the impulsive need to be seen as indomitable against the sheer effort of will it would take to get through the day without showing any chinks in his armour.

“It can be phrased as a sabbatical based on doctor’s advice,” Edward suggested. “Hinting that you would feel fine to carry on with your duties but are acquiescing to pressure for the sake of doing what’s best for the babies. And I can have some documents sent home so you won’t be entirely unoccupied.”

“Fine. Just until this cold spell passes though.”

It took an effort not to contradict Oswald on that point. Edward seriously doubted Oswald would be fit to return to work any time soon. Even though the cold had acerbated his complaints, the increasing pressure of the pregnancy would have had the same effect before long. Still it was easier to deal with that issue at a later date, when hopefully Oswald would have come to the same conclusion on his own.

“Do you want me to help you dress?” he offered instead.

The suggestion received a grateful smile and they fell into their usual routine, albeit going a little slower than usual and leaving off some of the more fiddly accessories that Oswald could do without if he wasn’t seeing anyone. Ed left him settled at the breakfast table, only having time himself to practically inhale a cup of tea and stealing some slices of toast for the journey.

His first order of business was gathering up the sheets of paperwork that just needed reading and the Mayor’s signature. After sending a courier off to deliver them to Oswald at home, he summoned in Tarquin Stemmel and briskly informed him that he would need to take over managing the arranging of the daily schedules while Edward stood in for the Mayor.

It was at this point that he received his first phone call from Os wanting to reiterate the importance of dissembling in their meeting with Harvey Dent. The district attorney made no bones about the fact he didn’t like either one of them. However, since Cobblepot was Mayor and both had been officially cleared by Arkham, he had to work with them.

Both Dent and Oswald had been playing a somewhat taunting game of cat and mouse in their interactions. Dent trying to lure Oswald into an admission of guilt for one of the many crimes he had not been prosecuted for and Oswald deftly avoiding those traps while simultaneously hinting at some of the less than pure methods Dent may or may not have used in his work to secure prosecutions. Edward had no doubts about his ability to sidestep any verbal snares Dent might lay out for him but he prioritised getting through their business with as little delay as possible and moving onto the next thing.

The day passed productively enough but with frequent interruptions from Oswald about often trivial things. Edward wasn’t sure whether to be more annoyed about the call regarding their supply of peanut butter, and whether Ed would pick some up on the way home (although this was countermanded during the conversation as Oswald found a jar in the pantry) or the way Oswald thought he might need reminding about points which usually _he_ would be reminding Os about.

Keeping his temper under control though he reminded himself that Oswald really didn’t like to feel out of control of a situation and this was merely his attempt to exert a sense of his authority. Hopefully, given a few days to acclimatise, he would understand the nature of acting as the power behind the throne. Still, Edward was relieved when the time finally came for him to head home and he would be able to reassure Oswald in person that everything was under control.

He half expected the other man to meet him at the door, having rung not an hour ago to confirm when he would be back, but he wasn’t disappointed by the lack of appearance. Although he was keen to see Oswald, he would be happier seeing him resting rather than hobbling to greet him. Therefore he took off his coat and put on a smile as he went towards the lit living room to find him.

The smile disappeared at the sight that met his eyes however. Oswald was stood between two large trunks and surrounded by piles of clothing. Currently he was holding a shirt up for appraisal. Edward noticed the frankly ridiculous ruffles on it before Oswald noticed him and dropped it back into the trunk to focus on his returning partner.

“Edward! I had hoped to get this finished before you got home.”

“Get what finished?” He stepped cautiously closer, mostly to prevent Oswald having to manoeuvre his way over to him. “Where did all this come from?”

“Oh. These were my father’s. Grace had trunks of his things packed away in the loft.”

“The loft? Os, please tell me you didn’t go up into the loft?”

“Of course I didn’t. I had trouble enough getting upstairs to yell directions at Olga.”

Now he was in range Edward clutched Oswald to him, gripping just a little too tightly.

“You shouldn’t be doing anything,” he insisted. “You’re supposed to be resting.”

“Ed, I can’t do _nothing_. You must understand that? Just imagine if our situation were reversed. Would you sit around with your feet up all day?”

Although he would have liked to declare he’d do whatever his health dictated, Ed knew it would be a lie. His body might ache but his mind would still be whirling and propel him into activity. He rubbed his hands vaguely apologetically over the shorter man’s shoulders.

“I presume these heaps have some practical purpose?”

“Yes.” Os turned slightly to indicate the various stacks of clothing. “Those are worn out. Threadbare or moth eaten but utterly beyond repair. Those are still serviceable but are totally hideous and no-one with an ounce of dignity should be seen dead in them.”

“For the thrift shop,” Ed concluded. Oswald nodded and continued.

“These are actually worth saving. With some slight modifications they’d be quite eye catching. It’s hard to get this sort of quality work anymore.”

“And the final pile?”

“Those I do like. Either for me, once I’m not quite so round, or for you. I was hoping you might try a few on later.”

“After dinner,” Ed promised before casting his eye around again with a sigh. Apparently Os misread his thinking.

“I’ll tidy it up a bit,” he suggested, making to move only to find Edward’s arms affixing themselves more firmly around him.

“Leave it for now.” He sighed again. “I’m sure you’ve done more than enough for one day.”

“Nonsense. It’s just a case of taking things slowly. I’m fine.”

“Please Os.” The tone drew Oswald’s gaze up at once and he swallowed hard before continuing. “I want to take care of you. I know we don’t play the traditional alpha/omega roles but… I can’t help but feel I’ve failed you.”

“Failed me? How could you ever think that? You do so much for me.”

“Because if I’d been paying more attention to your needs instead of my own wishes I’d have realised what a foolish idea it was to make you sit out in the cold.”

“This is about the picnic? Ed, I _loved_ our date. I never thought I’d ever find someone willing to romance me on Valentine’s Day. I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

“But your leg-”

“My leg was bad before and would undoubtedly have got worse carrying this extra weight, with or without the woodland excursion. I’d happily trade the pain for the romance.”

His genuinely sweet smile helped relax Ed’s anxiety and he hugged Oswald more gently.

“Either way,” Ed maintained. “Your leg is worse and I’m not happy leaving you alone. Especially not if you’re determined to keep active.”

“It wouldn’t do me any good to sit around all day either,” he argued and Ed couldn’t exactly counter that point.

“How about if I ask Ivy to spend some time here? As a companion at least.”

He could see the cogs turn as the proposal was considered. Ivy was not strong enough to force Oswald in any way he didn’t want but she was emphatic about caring for him. If anyone other than Ed stood a chance of convincing him to take things easy, it was Ivy. Oswald nodded his agreement.

“Fine. You can ask her.”

Ed pressed a thankful kiss to his forehead and then stepped back.

“Now, I’m famished. And you must be too after all this.”

“Actually,” Oswald blushed, “I might have had one or two snacks during the afternoon.”

Edward raised his eyes skyward and privately noted he would have to make sure Ivy monitored Oswald’s calorie intake.


	22. Week 21

It took less than a day for Oswald to decide Ivy should live with them. Edward had always known that Oswald thrived in company but he’d never really appreciated how much he longed for the comfort of familiar faces around him until now. He seemed positively enthused with the prospect of imparting his wisdom to their new housemate. How much of this she paid attention to or took in didn’t seem to matter much. Ed half wondered if Oswald merely viewed it as practice. However anything that kept him occupied and relatively restful had to be a good thing.

She didn’t trouble Ed too much and he rather got the impression she thought he was dull. Not that this was anything unusual to him. Most people he’d met had viewed him as weird or boring and he didn’t take offence anymore. He’d learnt it reflected more upon the other person than upon him. If they couldn’t see his brilliance then it was clearly their failure. He made allowances for Ivy though both because she was young and because Oswald found her entertaining.

But the house did smell different now she’d settled in. Not bad necessarily, just different, and it took him a little while to adjust to that. Primarily there was her own natural scent which he’d noticed before. It lent the house a pine tree aura which Os at least found calming. Ed couldn’t help but recollect how forests released the fragrance as a defensive mechanism, luring in bugs to attack aphids plaguing them. It was harder than he liked to shake off the irrational notion that she was somehow making them a target.

This scent was countered, or diluted perhaps would be a better word, by the host of other plants she introduced. Every room suddenly developed corners of foliage and she took over the unused conservatory, promptly turning it into a greenhouse for more potted plants. Oswald tolerated this with a sort of fond exasperation but Edward appreciated the practicality of a lot of the flora.

He was well aware his own knowledge lacked in this area compared to Ivy’s but he recognised the uses of several species such as aloe vera, chamomile, peppermint, lemon balm and sundry other herbs. Her expertise and depth of understanding in this field garnered his respect even as he dismayed of her childish antics otherwise.

The final aroma that he now found himself unexpectedly encountering was that of fresh baking. Or more correctly burnt baking. He abandoned the legal documents he was checking for loopholes and hurried towards the kitchens. There he found Oswald flinging open the back door while Ivy carried a smoking pan of some unidentifiable mess outside.

“What are you two up to?”

“Ed!” Oswald grinned, glancing after Ivy briefly before focusing his attention on him. “I thought you were going to be busy this morning?”

“I was,” Ed agreed, casting a wary gaze over the mess everywhere. “Until I smelled burning and worried the house was on fire.”

He realised they’d left the hob on and quickly moved to switch it off. Ivy wandered back in with a mournful expression.

“I think we destroyed that pan,” she informed Os before seeming to notice Ed had joined them. “What are you doing in here? This is supposed to be a surprise.”

“A good surprise?” he queried, arching his eyebrow.

“Yes! Now get out before-”

She was interrupted as Oswald suddenly grasped her arm.

“The cookies!”

She stared at him before scrambling over to shove Ed out of the way and fling open the oven door. A new wave of charred cooking assaulted them and she let out a cry of dismay as she withdrew the baking sheet. It may have once contained cookies but they’d clearly melted into one large mass in the oven before beginning to burn round the edge.

Grumbling, she stalked outside again with this sheet and Ed could see her out the window shaking the tray up and down to deposit the mess for whatever animal might be brave enough to risk it.

“You were baking cookies?” Ed concluded.

“Yes.” Oswald’s shoulders slumped. “I thought it would be nice if Ivy and I learnt to bake. I wanted to surprise you with them.”

“And what was in the saucepan?”

“Chocolate. We were going to melt it on the cookies once they came out the oven.”

“Yeah,” Ivy agreed as she returned with her empty tray. “We were trying to time it so the chocolate would be runny enough when the cookies were done.”

Ed couldn’t help himself and laughed. It didn’t help either Oswald or Ivy’s moods though and they glared at him.

“What,” Os demanded, “is so funny about us trying to do something nice for you?”

He did his best to stifle his giggles and moved over to hug his angry little bird.

“Nothing,” he assured him. “It’s just… you really don’t have a clue about cooking, do you?”

Oswald shrugged Edward off him.

“And you do I suppose?”

For a minute he didn’t answer that, merely recovered his composure and carefully began tidying up the mess.

“Well,” he eventually began, “I know you shouldn’t melt chocolate directly in the saucepan, nor over full heat. The cookies should have been made smaller to prevent them swelling into one big blob and they would have needed time to cool before pouring any frosting on them.”

When he turned back to face the pair they were staring at him. Ivy had crossed her arms and was eying him contemplatively but Oswald looked positively adoring.

“You know how to bake,” he realised.

“I know how to bake,” he agreed. “I could help you. If you wanted?”

“I don’t think we have any more chocolate,” Ivy confessed. “I kinda just put the lot in.”

“We could make caramel instead,” Ed suggested immediately. “It’s basically sugar, butter, cream and salt.”

Oswald was already nodding but Ivy also broke into a wide grin.

“Great! What should we start with?”

“First things first, we need to clear up this mess. I cannot work in these surroundings.”

“Wouldn’t it be easier to just clean up everything when we’re done?” Ivy queried.

Before Ed could attempt a rationalisation Oswald stepped up and tutted her.

“If Ed says he need clear surfaces, then clear surfaces he will have. Come on.”

Although he was grateful for the compliance, Ed was not about to let Oswald stagger about wiping surfaces or stand at the sink washing up. Putting his hands to his shoulders therefore he directed him to a chair.

“I’ll wipe down the sides,” he insisted. “Ivy can wash and Os, you can dry. That way we’ll be done quickly.”

His little team moved as directed and soon they had a smooth production line going. It didn’t take them long to have the kitchen back in a suitable condition for baking. To Ed’s delight, both Oswald and Ivy seemed almost eager to follow his instructions and neither queried his methodology. Therefore he had no quibbles about measuring out all the ingredients first or lining up and preparing all the utensils so they would be ready to hand.

He let them mix up the cookie mixture by themselves, reasonably confident they wouldn’t get that wrong and attempting not to notice either of them taste testing the mixture. Instead he focused on gently warming and mixing the caramel only pausing briefly to demonstrate the size they should make their cookies and the kind of spacing they should leave. Having seen how their initial attempt went, neither argued with his instructions.

While he finished stirring the topping they started clearing up and he smiled to himself. It was always his least favourite part of baking even though he diligently made sure everything was tidy before he allowed himself to indulge in his creations.

Taking the caramel off the heat and putting it to one side he turned to listen in to their chatter about cooking disasters they’d each made. Or disasters in Ivy’s case. Oswald’s stories could better be described as tragedies. If she was bothered by his tale of familial cannibalism though she didn’t show it.

“You’ve got the right idea now,” she commented. “Employing a cook and hooking up with a guy who can bake.”

“I can cook too,” Edward put in. Oswald looked proud but remained focused on the point at hand.

“I always wanted to learn more. My mother liked to take care of me though. She wouldn’t dream of me lifting a finger in the kitchen.”

“She raised a man with impeccable taste,” Ed suggested, knowing how sensitive Oswald was about any hint of criticism of his mother but privately reflecting that she kept him perhaps a little too reliant. It was fortunate Oswald was so intuitive and such a quick learner or he wouldn’t have survived long in the world.

“I’d like to be able to teach our children skills like this. Educate them in tailoring like my father knew. Have them learn all the tricks their parents know.”

“And their parents' friends,” Ivy added eagerly. “I can teach them all about plants and how to treasure them.”

“Of course,” Os agreed. “They’re going to be the cleverest little girls in Gotham.”

The thought of his children learning from him struck Ed with fierce intensity and he felt himself suddenly blinking back tears. Quickly he turned to check on the cookies, which were near enough done that he could turn the oven off and leave them to finish.

The hand on his waist surprised him and he glanced sideways to find Oswald looking carefully at him.

“You’ll be a wonderful father,” he offered quietly.

Edward relaxed at the reassurance and smiled back at him gratefully.

“Well, if I can teach you and Ivy to bake, I’m sure I’ll manage two toddlers easily enough.”

Oswald swatted at him.

“Are you comparing us to toddlers?” His smile belied his accusatory words and Ed grinned right back at him.

“Maybe.”

“Well, just for that, I don’t think we will be sharing these cookies.”

“You’re forgetting though,” -Ed deftly reached behind him and caught up the caramel- “I have the topping.”

He was treated to a calculating stare that reminded him forcibly that this man was still the King of Gotham. Then Oswald smirked.

“Ivy? Fetch.”

Ed gave a yelp as the girl dove towards him and then he made a run for it. As he made off with the treasure though he couldn’t help but laugh delightedly. Baking had never been so much fun.


	23. Week 22

Although Oswald had delegated most of the physical activities involved in the role of Mayor to his Chief of Staff – attending meetings, visiting proposed development sites, handling petitions from agitated citizens – there were still some functions where it was the responsibility of the Mayor alone. One such occasion was the Spring Ball which opened the socialite season.

An antiquated notion it might be, but the members of High Society held to it and would take it as a definite slight if the Mayor did not host the event. Oswald couldn’t afford to lose his standing with such well placed people and so determined to go ahead with it despite the effort involved. It would also be a good opportunity to spend some special time with Edward and he wasn’t about to pass that up.

It wasn’t that they didn’t cross paths otherwise. They lived together and ate together as much as they could. Not only that but Ed was diligent about finding time each day to simply sit with him and listen to how he was. Oswald didn’t know where the man found enough hours in the day for everything he seemed to do. He was aware that by a lot of couples’ standards they were very lucky.

However the fact was he had been used to both living and working with Ed, hardly having to spend any time apart and, being at home all day while he knew Ed was so busy holding down his position in City Hall, gnawed at him. At times he wondered if it was simply a hormonal effect. His omega genes insisting that now he was pregnant he needed the protection of his alpha. Whatever the reasoning though he knew he’d always seek any opportunity to enjoy time with his partner.

Added to which, he was increasingly aware that this might be the last party he went to for a while. Between his existing infirmity, the new aches accompanying the pregnancy and the sheer difficulty of carrying the extra weight even daily tasks were becoming more problematic so evenings out were getting impossible. Which is why he was determined to make the most of this one.

To that end he had purchased a new outfit, tailored to his exact specifications, and taken almost the entire day to devote to making sure he looked his absolute best. Ivy had been only too willing to help, acting as masseuse, make-up artist and personal dresser. Normally Oswald would rely on Ed for that last part but there were two good reasons to accept Ivy as a substitute this time. Firstly because Edward would be heading to the party straight from the office. Secondly, so Oswald could surprise him with his attire when he arrived.

Oswald was at the ballroom early of course, ready to greet the guests as they arrived, but Ivy came with him both to keep him company during the boring pleasantries and to watch over him like a protective hen. He was grateful for her ability to so easily influence people’s moods for the better since his own charm was waning fast with the dreary small talk. It seemed the women were suitably charmed by her enthusiastic attitude, most of them extending a sort of maternal solicitude towards her, while the men were more affected by her youthful vitality. Oswald found himself more than once interrupting with a stern look to ensure no-one tried to get too familiar.

They weren’t on their own for too long however. Barbara strolled in with Selina as her chosen plus one for the event and they quickly made off with Ivy to catch up. While he missed her support, he couldn’t help but feel relieved that she had another chaperon for the evening. He only wished his own chaperon would turn up before too long.

The flow of guests felt endless and each wanted to be seen to have something worth saying to Gotham’s Mayor. He clung grimly to the smile he was maintaining to mask his irritation and forced himself to laugh appropriately at their inane drivel. Those who complimented his apparel drew an acknowledging bow of the head in recognition of their taste but there was no-one there he truly wanted to talk to.

It was with a dual sigh of relief and disappointment that the evenings’ dancing began letting Oswald retreat to sit safely on the side lines while the city’s most proud peacocks paraded about the room. He could see all those he might be willing to entertain as company had found suitable partners. There was no jealousy in his gaze as he watched them but he couldn’t deny a sense of melancholy. Edward should be here with him.

Music rose and fell with the sound of happy chatter and Oswald let the sounds wash over him, for once not focusing on any manipulations occurring within the room. None of these people really had an impact on his life anyway. The rich mostly didn’t notice what happened to those beneath them and it was the little people under the control of City Hall. And he was well aware his position in the Underworld gave him superiority over every decadent fool here. As long as he did nothing to upset their idea of living in a secluded bubble, or to imply they were irrelevant, then they would cause him no trouble.

Still it did make the evening drag. Not that he hadn’t received a few offers from dance partners, both male and female, but it was easy to decline on account of his limp. At times Ivy and Barbara both came to bring him fresh drinks or pass the time until their feet were rested for more dancing. Even Bruce Wayne decided to converse for a while which surprised Oswald. The boy was clearly more intelligent than might be expected and he made note to keep his eye on him in the future.

He had just about calculated that it would be polite now to make his excuses when a very familiar figure made his way through the crowds to join him.

“I am so sorry I’m late,” Edward practically exhaled as he came to a stop. “Zsasz brought a last minute problem to my attention that I couldn’t ignore and-” he paused as his gaze swept over Oswald, “You look stunning.”

A genuine smile lit Oswald’s face for the first time since he’d got to this party and he preened slightly, shifting his shoulders to show off the feathers to best advantage. Although he was wearing a fairly standard suit, albeit of a quality few would appreciate, he had decided to soften the contours of his prominent baby bump with a thick collar of feathers trailing down his lapels. Nothing too bright but each one iridescent in the bright lights.

His smile faltered slightly as he took in Ed’s attire.

“I thought you were changing for this evening? Didn’t we send that green suit you wanted to wear to the dry cleaners with instructions to be ready for today?”

“We did and it was,” Ed confirmed as he took the vacant seat beside Oswald. “However, following the little problem I had to deal with I could no longer wear it. Blood stains don’t really fit with the image we wanted for tonight do they?”

Oswald threw him a cautious glance.

“Did you have to kill someone?” he asked quietly.

“No, no. Just… remove a few fingers. One for each transgression. I think that settled the issue.”

“Good.” Oswald reached across and took his hand into his own. He was about to suggest they get an early night when Edward was suddenly standing again.

“Dance with me?”

“What? Ed.” Oswald found himself blushing in embarrassment. “You know I can’t dance.”

“Correction: you _can_ dance. It’s simply that your leg will alter the rhythm.”

“That’s still a problem!” He glanced round hoping no-one was watching their dispute.

“Please? Oswald, I’ve been looking forward to dancing with you ever since this ball was announced. It’s the only reason I was willing to come. And I know you’d love to dance in such a venue. Unless,” -he bit his lip and his shoulders slumped- “have you already danced enough? Of course, you must be tired out already. I’m sorry. That’s my fault for being late. I should-”

“Ed,” Oswald interrupted firmly, forcing himself to stand. “I have refused every other offer to dance. I would _love_ to dance with you. However if you attempt to fling me about like a sack of potatoes I _will_ make you sleep on the couch.”

“Okie dokie.” Ed grinned wide and carefully led Oswald to the edge of the dancefloor.

There was a moment’s awkwardness as they each found comfortable positions, Edward pulling Oswald in close so he could lean his weaker side against him, and the fingers on their other hands entwining. Then Ed guided him into a very slow waltz step.

“This isn’t the music for a waltz,” Oswald pointed out with an air of amusement.

“I… ah… only know this dance step.”

The flush on Ed’s face at the admission made him look incredibly cute and Oswald leant up slightly to offer a thankful kiss.

“Its perfect.”

After that he snuggled his head back onto the taller man’s shoulder and basked in the comfort of being held. The movement was more swaying than the brisk steps Oswald had learnt but he found himself not caring. It didn’t matter how anyone else judged the dancing. All he cared about was that Ed was here with him and had remembered his fondness for doing this.

All too soon though he could feel the pain in his joints, despite the supportive arm Ed had round him, and reluctantly he stopped moving. Ed tilted his head to peer down at him curiously.

“Take me home.”

Without querying the decision at all, Edward nodded and guided him back to the chair he’d spent most of the evening sitting on.

“Wait here,” he suggested. “I’ll go round and announce we’re leaving.”

Oswald sighed as he watched him go. He could feel his tiredness creeping over him again and could barely wait to be tucked up in bed. But he had to conclude the event had been worth it just for the memory of those few minutes dancing with the love of his life.


	24. Week 23

Ivy could hear the argument from out in the hallway as she made her way down to breakfast. It didn’t worry her exactly. She knew all couples argued from time to time, particularly those comprising of such disparate people as Edward and Oswald. Yet there would always be something of the child she had been within her that flinched at the raised voices.

It was difficult to remind herself sometimes that emotional outbursts wouldn’t always lead to physical violence. Or even to relationship break downs. Quite the reverse on occasion. Yet these fraying tempers had been gradually getting more frequent over the past few weeks and she feared something would give soon.

“Why are you being so stubborn about this?” Oswald demanded, clearly not noticing Ivy’s arrival. “I’m only trying to be sensible. Which is what I thought you’d have _wanted_ -”

“It’s not sensible!” Ed countered immediately. “How, in any way shape or form, is you enduring pain you don’t need to sensible?”

“It’s _sensible_ because you need your rest more than I need immediate pain relief. I’ve lived with pain-”

“Precisely,” Ed interrupted. “You’ve lived with pain and you shouldn’t have to. As your alpha I should-”

“Oh don’t bring _that_ into it!

Ed knocked his glasses askew as he pressed his fingers firmly into his eyelids clearly biting back his instinctive response and trying to even his breathing out.

“I don’t mean,” he stopped and bit that reply back as well. “I just want to take care of you. Why is that so hard for you to accept?”

“Because I swore I’d never be subservient to an alpha,” Oswald snapped. “I don’t intend to act all weak and obedient just because I’m pregnant.”

Ed threw up his hands.

“Now who’s making it about being an omega?”

“You brought it up first!”

“Do you know what? I don’t have time for this right now. I have to go to work.”

He didn’t wait for a response but strode out the room. Oswald thumped his hand down hard on the table top, making his tea slop into its saucer. Ivy waited cautiously, noting the teardrops gathered at the corner of his eyes despite the angry tenseness of his mouth. Finally she slid into the seat along from him and helped herself to some cereal.

“So… what prompted that?”

There was a long exhale as Oswald deflated before turning to acknowledge her for the first time that morning.

“Edward is being ridiculously over protective and won’t listen to reason. I know it’s an inherent alpha thing but-”

She waved a hand to stop him.

“What do you mean ‘over protective’? What’s he actually doing?”

One thing Ivy had learnt over her time with Oswald was that he could be prone to paranoia and defensiveness over his omega status. This meant he could be willfully obstinate whenever Edward tried to do things for him. It seemed to go one of two ways. Either Oswald saw it as a romantic gesture, in which case he happily accepted it, or he saw it as patronizing, in which case he could turn nasty.

The constant aches and pains coupled with resultant lack of sleep was not helping that balance any.

“He won’t sleep in the spare room.”

His answer panicked her momentarily.

“Wha- why do you want him sleeping in the spare room? Are things that bad between you?”

“What?” He looked confused for a second before promptly correcting himself. “No. But I keep waking him up during the night when my leg cramps or my hips shift the wrong way. He insists on not going back to sleep until I’m comfortable again, which can take an hour on a bad night, and no-one can keep up his daily schedule with that sort of disturbed sleep.”

“So you’re concerned he’s not getting enough sleep and he’s concerned you’re suffering in the night?”

“Yes. I mean, I’d be fine on my own. The pain would pass eventually. And if it didn’t it’s not like I have anything to do during the day except read stupid documents and sign my name.”

He gestured his hand in an imitation of his most arduous duty. Ivy watched him with polite interest as she continued to spoon flakes from her bowl.

“Why don’t I sleep with you?” she offered.

His reaction was frankly priceless and she nearly dribbled milk down her chin as she held back a laugh. Swallowing quickly she clarified.

“Not like _that_. I hate to break it to you but you aren’t really my type.”

“You aren’t either,” he confirmed quickly before adding, “No offence.”

“None taken. I just mean, I could stay with you overnight and make sure you’re, you know, not about to die or anything.”

Oswald couldn’t help but smile at that.

“Best not phrase it like that to Edward but… I think that might be a viable compromise.” He sighed heavily again. “I really shouldn’t have harassed him over the alpha thing. I know he’s sensitive about it.”

She shrugged and finished up eating.

“You’re both clearly over tired and he’s probably stressed from worrying about you and the whole Mayor-ship thing. You’ll make up later.”

“That’s not the point. I know he’s trying his best and I’m really not helping. I just wish I wasn’t so useless right now.” He growled in frustration.

“Hey,” she admonished. “It’s not your fault.” She stopped as a thought struck her and she grinned at him. “I have a brilliant idea for how you can show you’re sorry later though.”

He didn’t seem as encouraged as she felt he should and instead eyed her warily.

“I’m not sure I should be taking that sort of advice from you.”

“What?” It took her a second to follow his thoughts but then she quickly brushed them aside. “I’m not talking about anything sexy. At least, not unless it happens to be a kink of his. Which, now I think of it, is entirely possible.”

“What,” he interrupted firmly, “are you talking about?”

“You should write him a riddle!”

“A… riddle?”

“Yes. Something to show you’re sorry. He likes riddles doesn’t he?” At Oswald’s confirmation nod she ploughed on. “It would show how sincere you were if you took the time and trouble to craft one for him.”

“I’m not sure I can. They’re not really my area of expertise.”

“I’ll help!”

And before he could form any further protest she was up and running for pen and paper.

Her hopes of quickly jotting something down were dashed however as everything she suggested seemed far too trivial for someone of Ed’s intellect. _What begins in an eye and ends with a why?_ – too vague. _What does an Indian woman wear?_ – too jokey. _Do you know my favourite board game?_ – too childish. _Elton said it seemed to be the hardest word?_ – Ed probably wouldn’t get the reference.

Eventually Oswald distracted her by reminding her she should be helping him upstairs to dress. She put down her sheet, now mostly covered in doodles, and they finally pressed on with their day. Once he was suitably attired he shooed her off to whatever she did when he was busy and sat himself at the desk to go through whatever papers Ed had left him to peruse.

Although the subject wasn’t raised again, Oswald found himself more than once distracted by the proposition and idly noting possibilities on the back of an envelope. However he shied away from sharing them with Ivy, fearing she’d dismiss his efforts just as he’d dismissed hers – as tacky and clunky and far beneath someone of Ed’s caliber. Which was why when his door swung open late afternoon he shoved the offending paper away under the others before even looking up.

“Ed!” His happiness at seeing the man vanished as quickly as it arrived as he realized how unusually early it was. “What’s wrong? Did something happen? Are you alright?”

The quick fire questions seemed to calm Ed, who had looked tense when he entered, and he smiled briefly before answering.

“Nothing’s wrong. The day was surprisingly quiet and, apart from being over tired, I’m fine.”

Oswald let himself relax and smiled awkwardly back.

“About that Ed, I know we’ve both been stressed-”

“Os, it’s alright. You don’t have to explain. I shouldn’t have brought up being an alpha-”

“No, I shouldn’t have accused you of _only_ caring because of that.” He inhaled carefully. “I know you love me regardless of that and I shouldn’t be so defensive about it.”

“I understand. You were always forthright about not wanting to support omega oppression, in any way.”

“That’s not the point, Ed. You were only trying to look after me. I should have understood that. I…” he hesitated and his fingers fiddled with the edge of the scrap he’d been composing upon. “I have something for you.”

Screwing up his courage he pulled the tattered envelope back out and held it out to Edward. He stepped forward with a quizzical air and glanced at the offering.

“An envelope?”

“Not the…” Oswald huffed in embarrassment. “Just read what’s on it.”

Edward turned it around so he could make out the writing and then spoke aloud.

“Grating and harsh the first words spoken. Soothing as balm the second. What are they?”

There was a weighty pause before he looked over to Oswald with a wide smile.

“Is this…? Did you write me a _riddle_?”

“Yes.” Oswald raised his eyes to the ceiling and prayed for deliverance.

“I can’t believe,” Ed murmured softly. Then he drew himself together. “An apology. Oswald, this is… This is the sweetest apology I’ve ever received. Thank you.”

Moments later Oswald found himself in familiar comforting arms and he gripped them back tightly.

“I don’t like arguing with you,” he admitted. “But you have to realise I worry about you just as much as you worry about me.”

“I do,” Edward replied. “It’s just unfortunate that we’re both equally stubborn about it.”

“Luckily for us, we have an outside adjudicator.”

Edward lent back to meet his eyes.

“Ivy?”

“Ivy,” Oswald confirmed. “She has a solution for us. One that will allow you to get some sleep and me to be looked after. If you don’t mind giving up your nightly spot to her for a few nights. Just so you can recoup.”

The suggestion was met with a thoughtful nod before Ed swallowed and spoke.

“For a couple of nights perhaps. Although I don’t think I’ll sleep that soundly apart from you.” He smiled softly. “I have been wondering about the situation. It might be worth considering reprioritizing our commitments.”

“You mean step down as Mayor?” Os realized.

“Just a thought,” Ed countered quickly, running soothing hands over his shoulders. “Something to consider.”

Oswald held back an immediate reply and nodded.

“I’ll think about it,” he promised.


	25. Week 24

Getting to City Hall was actually a lot more draining than Oswald had expected. He had thought that his joints were doing much better recently but realised now that was simply the difference between taking care of himself properly and forcing himself to perform for an audience. At least it reaffirmed for him that Edward was undoubtedly right in his assessment of their situation.

Oswald hadn’t been thrilled at the idea of ending his Mayor-ship early but considering the fact that he was increasingly unable to perform any duties, and how Edward was running himself ragged on his behalf, it seemed like the only option. Certainly given the choice between maintaining his civic position and maintaining his pre-eminent criminal standing there was no contest. And he could always run for Mayor again when the situation allowed. Standing down for family reasons was actually likely to improve his future chances rather than waiting until something else disturbed his claim to the title.

Still he felt something of an anticipatory nostalgia as he entered what he had come to consider his office.

“Sit yourself down,” Ed suggested, gesturing him inside but hovering in the doorway himself. “I’ll find Tarquin and we’ll get the official cogs moving.”

He intended to follow the recommendation but Oswald couldn’t help himself from taking in the atmosphere of the room. So he walked across to the window and stood memorising the view, pleased to realise he knew every street and all the prominent vendors in the area. Then he went over to the shelves stocked with reference materials; books of Who’s Who, legal volumes, street maps and planning proposals. They always made him smile. Anyone who sat in this office didn’t deserve their place if they had to fall back on static guides like these. The city was a living, breathing entity. It couldn’t be captured in ink.

Finally he went to the desk but not to his chair. He wanted to look from the front and visualise how he must have appeared to all the visitors he’d ever entertained here. Secure behind the barrier of solid wood. As permanent a fixture as the weighty glass ornament resting placidly by the in-tray, empty now that everything was being diverted.

The sound of distant talking alerted him to Ed’s return and he briefly wondered about darting round to sit where he’d been told only to realise that was ridiculous. Ed didn’t control him, wouldn’t be offended at him not being where he suggested and, more to the point, would be upset if Oswald injured himself trying to get there. So instead he rested himself against the desk and waited.

As the returning pair entered the antechamber Oswald could hear Ed’s voice mid instruction.

“-an update from the Mayor.”

The door to the office was still ajar so he had no trouble about hearing his aide’s voice either.

“Do you know, I’m never sure if you’re serious.”

Their footsteps stopped and, even though Oswald couldn’t see them in the room beyond, he just knew Ed would have that politely confused smile on his face.

“How do you mean?”

“Well, he’s an omega. What sort of alpha hides behind his omega? It made me wonder if there was something wrong with you? You know a condition or impairment or something?”

“It’s called being intelligent enough to recognise someone’s worth beyond their biology,” Ed answered, his steps picking up their journey again and finally entering the Mayor’s office proper.

“I don’t know,” there was a heavy hint of doubt in Tarquin’s voice. “I think you should get checked out. Make sure you don’t have a chemical imbalance or-”

He was cut off abruptly by the impact of Oswald’s fist, clutching his desk paperweight, slamming into the side of his head. Oswald hadn’t even been aware he’d snatched it up when he stomped to intercept him in the doorway.

“Don’t you ever,” -he growled before swinging the object round again as Tarquin tried to steady himself- “-say anything like that to Ed again! Do you hear me?”

As the man gave no reply but hovered uncertainly on his hands and knees, Oswald swung the weapon down onto his skull. Then he did it again for good measure. And again, and again, and again…

“Oswald! Oswald,” Ed’s voice finally broke through his rage and Oswald realised that he was grabbing at his flailing bloody hands. “You’re overexerting yourself,” he scolded.

Oswald dropped the paperweight suddenly and stared down at the mess he’d created, feeling the truth of Ed’s statement as his back and hips sent jolts of pain through him.

“That’s better.” Ed guided him firmly back towards the visitor’s chair and sat him down. Once sure Oswald was calm again he glanced back to the body now lying in the doorway. “I guess that saves time on middle men.”

“I’m sorry. But when he said those things about you…” Oswald peered intently up at Ed, trying to catch his gaze. “Has he said things like that before?”

The shrug that greeted his question shocked him by its off-handedness.

“People have always said those kinds of things. I told you when we met that I wasn’t considered true alpha material. Nothing’s really changed.”

“Ed-” Oswald was sure he was about to start crying and did his best to hold his emotions in check. “That’s _not_ true. If I’d known people were saying those sorts of things-”

“It’s alright Oswald. I have a much better position now thanks to you.”

“That’s not good enough.” He made to stomp his foot only to wince in pain. “Ed, you’re brilliant all on your own. People should recognise that. I’ve been so focused on not being relegated for my omega status that I’ve failed to promote you as the strong alpha you are. I held you back and I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault Oswald. You’ve done so much for me. I love seeing you prove all your naysayers wrong.”

“Well,” he couldn’t help his flattered flush but hung onto his point. “That ends today. We are _equals_ Ed. Its time everybody realised that. And now I’m stepping back further from the limelight, I’m going to focus on making sure it falls squarely on you.”

“Just as long as it doesn’t fall this way too quickly,” Ed advised with a glance back to the corpse obstructing their exit. “I don’t think we want your final action in office to be reported as homicide.”

“No,” Oswald agreed, eyeing the problem. “What do you suggest we do about that?”

Edward huffed out a breath as he considered it.

“We just need to get it down to the car undetected. If you stay here and make sure no-one tries to get in, I’ll get some packing boxes and cling film. If I spread the word you’re clearing the office, there shouldn’t be too many questions about removal.”

“Why the cling film?”

“To wrap that wound. It wouldn’t do to have blood leaking out of the box.” He moved to look critically over the dead body. “I think we should be able to fold it so it’ll fit in one of those old printer boxes.”

“And you’ll just ask someone to help carry it down to the car?” He tried to keep the doubtful tone from his voice but knew he hadn’t really succeeded. Ed however merely grinned.

“Which would appear stranger to you; the Mayor’s Chief of Staff struggling with an unwieldy box of the Mayor’s possessions, or the Mayor ordering his underlings to carry them for him?”

“Point taken,” he conceded. “But what about the blood on the floor? And over me?”

“I’ll get a mop and some detergent. It won’t be hard to clean that while it’s still fresh. And I can fetch you a change of clothes from the car. I always come prepared.” He grinned smugly.

Oswald found himself smiling too as he continued to play devil’s advocate with him.

“And the mysterious disappearance of one of the senior office officials?”

“But don’t you remember?” Ed countered as his smile turned teasing. “We received his letter of resignation a month ago. And who’ll notice his absence when the focus is on you?”

“Fine.” Oswald both physically and metaphorically threw his hands up. “I bow to your expertise in making people disappear.”

“Good. Now wait here. I’ll be back in five minutes.”

It was actually nearer seven but Oswald decided not to tease him over it. Not when there were more important things to focus on. Edward had packed up the body with practised ease before guiding Oswald to the washroom and helping him change. Then, having disappeared briefly to instruct the secretaries to gather staff for an announcement, Edward returned to the office to finish cleaning up while Oswald was left to make an impromptu farewell speech.

Thankfully motivational speeches were something he excelled at and he managed not only to allude to their losing of Ed and Tarquin, hinting that this was only to be expected with the inauguration of a new Mayor, but also to leave people quite tearful.

Something of a farewell party started up as his speech came to an end, with various individuals fetching drinks and biscuits from the kitchen and one aspiring individual nipping out to buy a bouquet for the departing Mayor. It seemed only sensible to encourage this relaxed attitude as a further deterrent to any possible awkward questions so he happily mingled amongst the staff and commented on how grateful he’d been for their support.

At some point Ed joined him and the atmosphere gradually shifted from work-awkward to relaxed-friends. Oswald wasn’t naïve enough to think this was all down to shared comradery except in so much as they all agreed an afternoon of polite socialising was the better option than their dull, if important, work. It made for a nice way to end his term though and people were almost genuinely sorry to wave him off. He even forgot about his indiscretion from earlier.

That was until he slid into the car to find himself sitting next to a large box. He waited anxiously as Ed carefully deposited the flowers on the front seat and then slid in on the opposite side from Oswald. As the driver started them on the journey home, Os leant forward to speak with Ed.

“No problems?”

“Nope.” He popped the p, which Oswald recognised as an indication of happiness. “I’ll finish sorting everything else out later.”

“Tomorrow we’re going to start focusing on _you_ ,” Oswald insisted to him. “I will not have the father of my children spoken of in such a way.”

Ed smiled contentedly.

“I’ll start coming up with some ideas then.”


	26. Week 25

Now that Edward no longer had to be concerned with the efficient running of the Mayor’s office, except in so far as any citizen should be concerned with Aubrey James back at the helm, there was a new energy about him. He’d been practically giddy as he left with Zsasz that morning to ensure everyone understood what this meant for Gotham’s underworld; namely that the Penguin’s focus was now more firmly on them than ever.

By the time he got home, bright eyed and still wearing flecks of blood across his cheeks, Oswald was struck by wonder at how he’d ever got so lucky to win this incredible man for his own.

“Well you certainly look chipper,” he commented, happily accepting the kiss to his cheek as Edward joined him on the sofa.

“I have had a very productive day and it has given me the most wonderful idea!”

“Okay,” Oswald offered cautiously. He knew better than to agree without hearing Ed out first. “What idea is that?”

“You know how you were concerned with me making a name in my own right? So people don’t just see me as the Penguin’s alpha?” Oswald nodded although Ed was already continuing. “I’d been turning the idea over in my mind, trying to figure out exactly _how_ I should present myself. Then it came to me.”

He stood, the excitement clearly needing more of an outlet and Oswald watched him as he gestured and moved about during his explanation.

“Zsasz and I were torturing some lowlife earlier, making a bit of a show of it for the other gang members, but also trying to get him to reveal who else had been part of the conspiracy-”

“Wait! What conspiracy?”

“That doesn’t matter.” Ed waved dismissively. “We took care of that. _No-one_ will think of moving against you for quite a while. May I continue?”

The concern lingered as Oswald worried over just which factions had been thinking of turning on him but he knew that would have to wait until Ed had finished unravelling the mental path he was currently on. He gave a ‘go ahead’ gesture and tried to put the thought to the back of his mind for now.

“As I was saying, we were making something of a show of it and so I decided to offer a little incentive. If the man could answer my riddle correctly, then he’d get leniency. I was hoping to inspire some sense that intelligence might be rewarded because only absolute idiots would go against _you._ ”

Edward turned a teasing look onto his pregnant partner watching him with a mildly puzzled expression.

“I wonder if you’d know the answer? Care to try?”

“No,” Oswald huffed. “You know I’m no good at those sorts of word puzzles.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. You made a riddle for me after all.”

“Not a very good one,” he countered but he couldn’t stop his flustered blush and tried to avoid Ed’s fond gaze.

“Try,” he insisted. “For me?”

Oswald let out a long suffering sigh even if he was secretly flattered Ed had such faith in him.

“Fine!”

“Some try to hide, some try to cheat, but time will let us always meet. What am I?”

The reference to ‘hide’ and ‘cheat’ immediately sent Oswald’s thoughts back onto the traitors who had been gathering in his midst and he struggled to think beyond that.

“A vengeful Penguin out for retribution?”

The answer at least made Edward laugh even though Oswald knew it wasn’t the response he’d probably been hoping for. He stepped forward however and placed a kiss to Oswald’s forehead. He suspected simply in gratitude for him making some effort.

“Close enough,” he conceded. “Put more simply, death.”

“I take it the snake in our midst couldn’t answer either?”

“He could not. At which point, I asked our audience what his forfeit should be.” Ed grinned widely. “They had some innovative suggestions. And that’s when I had my revelation. I should make this a game show!”

Ed paused and Oswald realised he was awaiting a reaction from him. Instead of blurting out his first response, he gave himself a few seconds to show some consideration for it before answering.

“Ed, I don’t think many TV networks would appreciate-”

He was interrupted before he could complete that sentence as Ed dropped back next to him.

“I don’t mean out for public consumption like that,” he corrected. “But there’s certain areas in the city where the lure of winning cash combined with the promise of watching physical violence would draw in a lot of attention.”

“Yes,” Oswald couldn’t help but snap. “Police attention. The last thing we want is for you to be arrested before the children arrive.”

A comforting arm slid about him and Ed hushed him affectionately.

“We both know the police only focus on the respectable, or at least _semi_ -respectable, areas of the city. They don’t bother with what happens to the forgotten poor.”

That was true and Oswald made no attempt to deny it, instead reorganising his thoughts.

“The Narrows?” he suggested. “They’d certainly be willing to risk prison or death for the chance to win enough to get out.”

“And no-one there would want to bring the police in under any circumstances,” Ed pointed out.

“They probably already consider street violence to be public entertainment. Organising it could only make things better all round.”

“I’m glad you agree.”

“So what sort of game show were you thinking of?” Oswald relaxed now he no longer had to worry about Ed’s plans getting him arrested.

“A riddle challenge! They’d have to answer a riddle to win a cash prize. If they fail then they’d get a punishment of some kind.”

“Hhhmm. You’d have to be careful with your choice of riddle. Too hard and you’d be accused of not playing fair.”

“I always play fair.” Ed scowled.

“Of course you do. But you must allow for the fact most people are nowhere near your level of intelligence.”

“That is true.”

“So.” Oswald caught Ed’s hand in his, for no particular reason other than to feel its warmth. “Have you got your eye on any location yet?”

For most people this would be a redundant question considering he’d only come up with this particular project a few hours ago. Ed however was not like ordinary folk and he tilted his head in consideration of Oswald’s question.

“I’m not sure. Do you think it would be easier taking over an existing meeting place or starting from scratch?”

“That depends on who you’d be taking over from and whether it would provoke resentment. Ideally you’d want to make a clean takeover and keep the associated crowds.”

“I’ll do some research on that then.”

“Did you have a name for this venture?”

“I was thinking of… the Riddle Factory!”

Although he tried, Oswald couldn’t hide his smile.

“And that would make you… what? The Riddler?”

Despite Oswald’s mocking tone, Edward lit up at the appellation.

“Oh I like that!”

“Seriously Ed? The Riddler?”

“How is that any worse than the _Penguin_?”

“I worked hard to change people’s perception of that nickname and you know it.”

“And I’ll work hard too,” Ed persisted. “The whole city will learn to bow to the Riddler!”

Oswald still couldn’t help his amusement at the ardent way he pronounced the ridiculous name. He caught sight of Ivy out in the hallway and called for her to join them.

“Ivy, we need your opinion on something. What would you think about Edward adopting the title of… the Riddler!”

He honestly tried not to scoff but knew he’d sounded more teasing than sincere. Ivy however gave the question serious consideration.

“Huh.” She folded herself into the comfy armchair. “Makes sense I guess. I mean, riddles are kind of your thing aren’t they?”

“See? Yes! Thank you.” Next to him Oswald threw up his hands in defeat. Edward however now focused on Ivy. “How would you like to help me with a new project? I’ll need to employ gentle persuasion on some likely aggressive people and then dazzle crowds.”

“That sounds fun.” She sat forward excitedly. “I have some fragrances that really work on making people susceptible to persuasion. I’m not sure about crowds though. I’ve only used it on a one-to-one basis.”

“That… wasn’t precisely what I had in mind but actually that sounds better.”

“Great! When do we start?”

“Not today,” Oswald intervened. “We are going to have a nice dinner without any shop talk. _Then_ , I suppose, if you two want to spend your evening putting your heads together to come up with ideas that’s fine.”

“We’ll want your help too,” Ivy insisted.

“Absolutely,” Ed agreed at once. “No-one knows better than you how to manipulate criminals into doing what you want.”

“And you definitely have an eye for design. I’m not sure it’s a good idea to let Ed loose on his own. He’d probably cover the place in glitter and hang a disco ball.”

“Hey!”

“Edward, darling, you have a fine eye for coordinating apparel but you do tend towards extravagance when excited.”

“So? I want the city to notice me. That means, _my_ aesthetic.”

“Of course. Just… maybe bear in mind the people you’re trying to lure in might be wary of too many bright lights. At least at first. If it goes well you’ll be more than welcome to enhance your reputation however you please.”

“Fine,” he begrudged.

Oswald rewarded his compliance with a kiss and settled back against his supporting cushions. Or tried to. Whichever way he shifted seemed to put uncomfortable pressure somewhere about his body. And the babies had seemed unusually active today kicking whenever he thought he was getting comfortable.

“How are you?” Ed’s soft voice broke his attention on his lower spine and he glanced up to find the other two watching him.

“Fine.” He smiled as that got a disbelieving look and tried again. “I mean, apart from feeling awkwardly heavy, tired and achy.”

“Is there anything I can do for you?”

Oswald shook his head but before he could answer, Ivy spoke up.

“Have you tried using aloe vera? If you massage it into the painful areas it should help.”

“What do you say? Dinner, bath and a massage?” Ed suggested.

“What about your plans?”

“They can wait for the morning.”

“What did I do to deserve you?” Oswald hoped his eyes didn’t look as wet as they felt.

“I think the answer to that is, you fell in love with me.”

As the pair shared a loving kiss, Ivy rolled her eyes. She kept quiet though and went to see if she couldn’t sneak some cookies from the kitchen while everyone was distracted.


	27. Week 26

There were several reasons for Penguin to make a particular effort as he headed out for the evening. For one thing, it was important that anyone who saw him reported his fit status back to those who might be wondering about it. For another he didn’t want to give any impression of being a target to the people who would be surrounding him at the event. He was hardly heading into safe territory after all.

The main reasons however involved Ed and how Oswald’s appearance would reflect upon him. Today was the grand launch of Edward’s Riddle Factory and Penguin was determined to be seen there as a symbolic blessing for the project. It should also reassure people that the money prizes were genuine if they knew the Penguin was backing the venture. Not only that but he was interested to see the result of Ed and Ivy’s planning for himself.

Yet that wasn’t even the most important reason. No. That was something personal to the two of them. The fact was that it was Edward’s birthday and Oswald would be damned before he allowed them to spend any longer of it apart than strictly necessary. Not that Edward seemed to register the importance of the day. He was comically bemused when Ivy wandered into their bedroom at the crack of dawn with a breakfast tray for the both of them.

Although Oswald had imagined preparing this himself the practicalities of it were against him. On the positive side this meant Ivy felt she had contributed to Ed’s special day and it meant Oswald could linger in bed with the love of his life. On the downside, Ivy’s choice of breakfast wasn’t what he would have chosen. There was some type of muesli, toast, yogurt and fruit, along with a jug of fresh orange juice.

Oswald refrained from commenting on the healthy aspect to it since Ed seemed genuinely touched and privately decided to raid the fridge himself later.

He had wanted to make the day all about Ed but the fact was he still needed the man’s assistance in getting moving. The stiffness in all his joints was always at its absolute worst first thing and it took a while before he could adjust to compensate. Knowing that Oswald fully intended joining him that evening, Ed had made sure to give him a deep massage with aloe vera before letting him get up, for which he was infinitely grateful if a little aggrieved.

Once they’d vacated the bedroom though the time seemed to speed past. Oswald had sent Ed out to collect his new suit from their tailor for his opening night. It was his birthday gift so Oswald had allowed him free rein in selecting what he wanted. Ed was visibly excited about showing it off for him but insisted he’d have to wait until the show started. Then Ed and Ivy had set off early to make sure everything was ready leaving Oswald at a loose end without him. Still, he spent the time well sitting at his vanity table and putting all his knowledge of make-up to good use.

Now, as he was deposited by his chauffeur outside Ed’s Riddle Factory, he felt he looked every inch the part of proud partner and King of Gotham. People clearly recognised him and made way as he sauntered inside. The sauntering was more of a necessity than a choice as he swallowed down any show of discomfort in moving. The respectful obeisance had the benefit of guaranteeing him a seat as he selected the best spot to watch proceedings and he nodded graciously.

He was just wondering whether to demand a drink from any of the assembled audience, or if that might be risky, when a familiar face appeared with a bottle of water.

“Oswald,” she greeted, stealing her own chair alongside.

“Barbara,” he replied cordially accepting the refreshment. “I wouldn’t have expected to see you here.”

She shrugged in response.

“I admit, I was curious. I also wanted to catch up with Ivy.”

“Of course.”

“I wanted to make sure you weren’t holding her hostage or anything,” she continued blithely. “You know, let her know she’ll always have a place with me.”

“Wouldn’t that make your place a bit crowded?” He feigned a puzzled frown. “Haven’t you already taken in Butch and Tabitha?”

The name left his tongue with a venomous taste that he struggled to swallow back. If Barbara noticed she didn’t deign to comment on it.

“Yes, although I’d happily switch out Butch for Ivy.”

“Are you offering some sort of trade?”

She sighed with an exaggerated air of resignation.

“Believe me, I’d _love_ to. Only Tabby won’t hear of getting rid of her pet.”

Although the tone was derogatory, Oswald picked up on the hint of genuine jealousy underneath. It was clear Tabitha’s emotions were at least equally divided between Barbara and Butch. And that was a fact worth remembering.

Their conversation was curtailed as an excited murmuring broke out and looking towards the makeshift stage Oswald could see the lights had gone out. Then a clear voice spoke from the darkness.

“What time is it?”

He was answered by Ivy, who Oswald could now see standing in the dusk at the edge of the stage, looking quite excited; “Riddle time!”

The powerful spotlight Edward had installed only yesterday now lit up the figure centre stage in a blinding spectacle. Oswald had to blink to clear his vision and heard Barbara laugh delightedly next to him. When Oswald had instructed the tailor to use any fabric Edward desired, he hadn’t expected this glittering monstrosity.

Edward raised his face to the crowd, grinning as brightly as the stones sparkling on his green jacket.

“What time is it?” he repeated.

This time the audience understood their role and happily called back the right answer.

“Riddle time!”

As the enthusiastic cheers broke out, Ed flung out an arm towards Ivy who was ready with their first contestant. She led them over to a rickety pulpit and Oswald thought he saw her puff the air in front of him with perfume.

“Our first contestant is Lars,” Ed began. “From the now defunct biker gang, The Street Demonz.”

Os had to chuckle at that, having had a hand in making said group defunct. He was glad the dregs were being found a use for. It meant it was less likely they’d cause trouble. He tuned back in as Edward spoke once again to his audience.

“Now, you know the rules. I ask a riddle. You answer correctly, you ask me one. You win them both, and you're walking out of here with cold hard cash.”

He realized they’d made a variation on the initial idea but had to concede it was a good one. Few of these people would realise just yet who they were actually challenging; The Riddler. He chuckled to himself. Even in his own head it still sounded ridiculous.

A large hour glass timer had been arranged and Oswald found himself listening as attentively as the audience for the first riddle. If Ed went too hard too fast, this whole scheme could fall apart very quickly. Silence fell as they all awaited his next words.

“I am heavy forward, but backward, I am not. What am I?”

As the contestant started repeating it agitatedly, Oswald heard a scoff next to him.

“Easy,” Barbara commented.

He nodded but privately wondered what the answer was. The time ticked by, the audience called encouragement and the Riddler waited with smug patience. Even if the man got this then there was little chance he’d know a riddle to beat Ed.

As the last sand dropped, Ivy rang a buzzer and the crowd laughed at Lars’ last desperate guess. Ed smiled indulgently as he revealed the answer.

“The answer is ton. T-O-N. Backwards, I am "not." Sorry, Lars.”

“Of course,” Oswald exclaimed before casting a glance to his companion. “I knew that.”

“Of course,” she agreed diplomatically.

The audience were now eagerly chanting for the forfeit wheel to be spun and Oswald watched with mild interest the categories painted up on the rotating board. He’d helped in deciding a lot of these, offering opinions on providing the most variations in torture. All of them were non-lethal. Probably. Or at least, not necessarily lethal.

As the first contestant was led away for his encounter with a sack of rats, Oswald settled in for the rest. The audience seemed to be enjoying the game immensely, clearly chattering amongst themselves about the riddles and laughing delightedly over the misfortune of those failing the challenge. It was a relief to see it going so well. He would have hated for Ed to suffer even the slightest disappointment on his special day.

Finally though the Riddler drew the games to an end and won himself a generous round of applause as he left the stage. Minutes later he was bouncing up to Oswald with a boyish smile of delight.

“Well? How did you like it?”

“Very, very good,” Oswald complimented. “I think you’ll win a great deal of popularity in a very short amount of time.”

“This is only the start,” he burbled excitedly. “It won’t be long before the whole city knows my name.”

Oswald smiled at him, happy to see him so pleased with himself.

“You’ve enjoyed your birthday then?” he checked.

“It’s your birthday?” Barbara interjected. “If I’d known I’d have brought a card.”

Edward shot her a dismissive glance before focusing back on Oswald.

“I can honestly say it’s been my very best birthday.”

“Just wait until next year then,” he promised. “I’ll pull out all the stops.”

“You don’t have to.”

“But I _want_ to.”

“Well, what I want right now is to go home. I’m pooped.” He turned, obviously with the intent to find Ivy but Barbara stood and interrupted him.

“I’ll tell her you’re ready to go. It’ll give me a chance to say hello.”

She strolled away through the crowds and Ed promptly took her seat.

“Ed? I had another present for you.”

“Ozzie. The suit is more than enough. You didn’t have to buy me anything else.”

It was only because it was the man’s birthday that he bit back his commentary about the suit.

“I didn’t _buy_ you anything else,” he teased instead.

“Oh?” Ed sat up straighter, his interest piqued.

“It’s a riddle. Although I’m sure it’s one you’ve heard before.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Ed told him. “The question itself is revealing to an intelligent mind. And I love it when you share anything with me.”

“Very well. What three words are said too much, meant by few, but wanted by all?”

Naturally Ed got it at once and smiled adoringly as he answered; “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	28. Week 27

Now that they both had more free time, Oswald had decided they needed to go shopping for baby things. To that end he had allocated a day in their diary and done everything he could to ensure he would be as fit as possible for the activity. Edward had agreed to the plan and drawn up a list of essentials they would need to purchase. Privately he hoped that if he could keep Oswald to task then it would be over soon and neither of them need get too stressed.

He was aware this was an unlikely goal to achieve but he did his best to minimise the possible anxiety. Hence why he’d chosen a quiet period, in a more high-end retailer who would offer the benefit of home delivery.

It started out well enough as they browsed the available car seats and buggies, considering their portability and manoeuvrability. Edward puzzled over the complexity of the fitments and wondered if the designers hadn’t had a history in kidnapping. Oswald’s main concern was with their defensive capability and Ed just knew at some point he’d suggest switching the umbrella material for Kevlar at least.

Having to consider buying for twins helped narrow their options and they were able to choose something fairly quickly. They then moved onto the rather dull selection of practical necessities. They’d already made their choice between disposable diapers and cloth so it really was simply a case of selecting a make. Ed dutifully went through his list as they found items they needed and ticked things off as they were added to their order; bottles, steriliser, muslins, a fireguard, baby thermometer, electrical socket covers, cupboard catches, changing mats, baby wipes, topical cream…

All of it was essential but he would concede that it wasn’t the most exciting shopping either of them had ever done. He brightened when they started viewing the range of baby monitors, quite happily debating the options of audio or visual, and commenting on the advisability of being able to protect the frequency from hacking. It was around this point he realised Oswald was getting bored.

It was the restless shifting as he rearranged his weight against his cane that drew Edward’s attention first but then he could see the distant look in his eyes as they focused on other thoughts. He only hoped they weren’t focused on his own discomfort. Ed knew it wasn’t that Oswald didn’t care about the issue of technical security, simply that he didn’t have the same knowhow as Edward and was effectively excluded from his verbalised internal debate. He promptly put their choices back on the shelf declaring that he’d put something together himself and directed Oswald onwards.

Their next destination was much more likely to put Oswald in better spirits as they entered the baby clothes section. While Edward himself viewed it as a mere practicality of warmth and comfort for newborns, Oswald clearly saw it differently The moment he laid eyes on the dainty baby socks he teared up.

“They’re so _small._ ”

The comment was patently ridiculous but Ed diligently didn’t call him on it. Of course they were small but they were still just socks. Why should anyone get emotional over socks? However he let Oswald get it out of his system as he chose a frankly excessive amount before gently propelling him onto the baby grows.

It shouldn’t have surprised him that Oswald made a beeline for the cutest displays with an excess of pink and more often than not featuring baby fancy dress. He let him coo over miniature pumpkin suits, fairy wings and range of animal designs with a resigned smile. Although he did agree they pretty much had to buy the penguin onesies. It was promoting their brand after all. While Oswald was distracted he made sure the shop assistant added a selection of plain baby grows, sleepsuits and rompers. He didn’t want their girls to become synonymous with pink.

They were then invited to take a break for afternoon tea, which the shop were laying on especially for them. Although Oswald didn’t believe him, Ed had not in fact requested this special treatment for the city’s former Mayor. It became apparent as they were waited on that his Pax Penguina had benefited the store and employees while it had been enforced and, even though that was over now, they were still grateful for the chance it had given them to stabilise.

By the time the manager had come to request a photo, as a way of promoting the distinguished clientele they now achieved, Oswald was feeling quite flattered and accepting of the praise being heaped his way. It was a far better tonic than the tea, sandwiches and cheap cakes on offer. Ed was willing to forgive them that though. It wasn’t as if their business was in food and the gesture was much appreciated.

Niceties concluded, the pair ventured to the final stop for their shopping trip. Truthfully, Ed’s list was now dealt with but he knew Oswald would not forgive him if they left without looking at the toys and games section. He had hoped that by leaving it until last Oswald would be beginning to tire and therefore wouldn’t get too carried away. The impromptu self-esteem boost he’d just received had however revived his spirits and also convinced him that the shop was worth supporting.

Edward managed to direct him away from the books at least. He wanted their children to have access to reading naturally but saw no point in buying them when it would be better all round to borrow them at the library. Oswald conceded that given how quickly the girls would grow out of baby books this plan made sense but he insisted that if they developed any sign of favourites then he would be buying them their own copies.

Which left them facing the choice of what toys to buy. Initially Ed just let Oswald have a free rein. He didn’t want to be the killjoy who spoiled their first shopping trip for their daughters and even he knew that a range of toys were essential to a developing child. Yet he tried not to let Oswald draw him into his debates. He used noncommittal responses and silence as his own way of encouraging the man to keep things in perspective.

Not that it seemed to do much good.

It was as Oswald was selecting yet another too big teddy bear that Edward finally decided to step in.

“Okay, we do _not_ need that.”

Oswald made a vague scoffing noise in response, still focused on the patchwork material of the toy.

“I know we don’t _need_ it. Some things are about the fun of them.”

“Oswald.” Ed stepped forward and took the bear from his hands so the man would focus on him. “Oswald, I do not want our girls to grow up spoiled.”

“Spoiled? Ed, it’s just a bear.”

“Another bear,” he corrected. “And one they won’t even be able to play with or cuddle for years. We don’t need it.”

“Fine. I suppose you don’t want the other toys I picked either?”

Ed couldn’t help but sigh at the huffy tone. He’d really hoped to avoid an argument but it was important Oswald understood his perspective on this.

“Please understand, I want the best for our children. I want them to grow up feeling loved and nurtured in a way I never felt. I want them to have toys that help them grow and develop. Of course I do. But I don’t want them to equate worth with possessions. To think they’re loved because we bought them stuff. Do you understand?”

“Not really. I mean, we are buying them things because we love them. Aren’t we?”

“That’s…” He inhaled carefully before continuing. “We are buying them things _because_ we love them, yes. They are not loved _because_ we buy them things. It’s an important distinction.”

Oswald still looked confused so Edward tried a different approach.

“Your mother loved you didn’t she?” As this received an emphatic nod of the head he continued. “And you knew that, even if she couldn’t buy everything she might have wanted for you?”

“Absolutely. I never doubted she loved me. But she _would_ have bought me these things, if she could have.”

“I know. I know.” Ed sighed and glanced away, wondering how to convince Oswald. “Can we just focus on emotionally connecting with our children first? Before buying them every toy they could ever want?”

He looked back to find Os studying him intently.

“Your parents,” he started hesitantly. “Didn’t show their love for you that way, did they?”

“No.” Ed found his jaw clenching reflexively. “They did not. It’s partly why I became so fixated on puzzles and games. Because it was a way of gaining the attention and admiration I didn’t receive at home.”

They both knew that was an over simplification of Ed’s obsessive compulsive behaviour and attention seeking behaviour but that didn’t make it any less true. Oswald reached out to cup his cheek and pull him towards him for an apologetic kiss.

“Of course we can. I know I’m being over enthusiastic. The babies won’t even understand what most of this stuff is for the first six months.”

“Thank you.” Ed relaxed. “I’ll get the shop to put back the less age appropriate stock. Some toys for hand-to-eye coordination and stimulation are fine.”

“Okay then. I trust your judgement.”

The agreement brought a smile to his face and he turned to go speak to the staff about what to keep. Before getting two paces though he stopped and turned with a mischievous grin.

“Oh, Os? We’ll be getting that large plush penguin though.”

“What? No! _Ed_! It’s bigger than I am!”

Edward shrugged dismissively.

“You got to choose everything else. Don’t I get a pick?”

“Yes, of course, but,” Oswald struggled as he sought a suitable argument. Ed however didn’t wait for that.

“Excellent. I’ll see if they can’t put a bow on it for us.”

He couldn’t help but laugh as he heard Oswald mutter some curse against his nickname behind him. Despite the protests he knew Oswald would be pleased to have the excessive toy even if he wouldn’t have suggested getting it himself. Sometimes that was what being an alpha was about. Taking the blame for your partner’s guilty pleasures.


	29. Week 28

“Thank you for doing this Lee.” Edward politely took her coat and hung it up in the hallway. “Finding a safe antenatal class was proving challenging and besides, Oswald is finding it harder to get about than he’s willing to admit.”

“Don’t thank me. You are donating generously to my clinic in reparation. This is business. Besides,” she added with a slight twist of her lips. “I have a lot of crap going on in my life right now. Focusing on helping a healthy birth will help remind me of the good stuff. Or take my mind off things at least.”

Ed didn’t respond to that but led her through to the sitting room where Oswald was seated in his father’s favourite armchair.

“Ah! Lee.” He made to rise but she quickly waved him down. “Thank you for making this home visit. I’m sure you’re very busy.”

“That’s alright. I was just saying to Ed that it will be a nice change of focus.”

Oswald smiled knowingly while she positioned herself on the sofa.

“Men problems?”

“You could say that.”

As they trading understanding looks, Edward decided it was an opportune moment to play host.

“Can I get you something to drink?” he offered. “I was about to fetch Oswald some tea.”

“A glass of water will be fine, thank you.”

She dropped her gaze to find Oswald looking far too smug. Although she guessed he did have the upper hand in the relationship game, being happily settled and expecting with Edward whereas she…

She couldn’t help her frown as recent memories surfaced.

“Believe me,” Oswald interrupted her thoughts. “I know how irritating Jim can be. The double standards he holds everyone to can be exhausting. Dealing with his hypocrisy could definitely grate after a while.”

She glanced sideways at him suspiciously, wondering not at his assessment of Jim but his seeming ignorance of events in her life of late.

“It might interest you to know that I actually met someone else. Got engaged and everything.”

His eyes lit up in obvious delight.

“My congratulations! You deserve someone who will treat you right.”

She finally dropped her guard. He seemed too genuine not to believe and it was far too tempting to get some of this off her chest.

“Yeah, well, things would be great if Jim hadn’t shot him.”

The face Oswald made was picture perfect shocked and she almost wished she could capture it.

“No!”

“Yes.” She let out a sigh. “But of course, he swears it wasn’t jealousy.”

“Then I don’t understand.” He frowned in puzzlement. “Wouldn’t that be the best explanation? So in love with you that he couldn’t bear to see you with anyone else? Kind of romantic when you think about it.” A dreamy smile crossed his face at the thought. She briefly wondered about how either he or Ed would react if a rival entered the picture and then deliberately ignored the thought.

“This is _Jim_ we’re talking about remember? He only had the most noble of motives. It seems my fiancé was infected with that new virus. The Tetch virus?”

“What’s that?” Ed’s voice interrupted them as he returned with their drinks. “Are you guys talking about the Tetch virus?”

“You’ve heard of it of course,” Oswald commented with an eye roll.

“I keep my ears open,” he countered, perching himself on the edge of Oswald’s chair. “What brought that topic up?”

“It seems Ms Thompkins fiancé was infected.”

“Mario?” Ed queried at once. “Mario Falcone has the Tetch virus.”

“Had,” she corrected with a grimace. Before she could explain that though Oswald had struggled upright.

“Wait! You were engaged to Carmine Falcone’s son?” He looked at her with an obvious new respect. “I didn’t realise you were so ambitious. Although it does explain why Jim shot him.”

“Jim shot him?” Ed echoed but Lee ignored him.

“Mario wanted nothing to do with Carmine’s _business_ in Gotham,” she insisted. “He was a doctor. And Jim shot him because the virus changed him. Made him dangerous.”

She found herself for the first time understanding the position Jim had been put in. Lee had been in danger, even if she hadn’t realised it – there was still no cure for that blood virus – and Jim had risked driving her away forever by saving her.

“So not simply because he was jealous then?” Edward queried.

“You know Jim,” Oswald peered up at him. “He says he’s doing something for one reason but actually gets something very different from the transaction.”

“Hhmm. A bit of both then.”

“Not both,” Lee rejoined their debate. “He saved me from Mario and the virus but he’s a long way from winning me back.”

“Give him time,” Ed suggested before being diverted by Oswald reaching over for his hand.

“Would you kill for me Ed? If you thought you were losing me to someone else?”

“You know I would.” He leant down to kiss him. “And I _know_ you’d do the same,” he murmured fondly.

Lee cleared her throat loudly.

“I’m going to assume that’s all hypothetical. I do not want to be morally compromised and I will leave if I think that’s likely. There’s only so much of a blind eye I’m willing to turn.”

Oswald laughed while Edward resumed his upright poise.

“Look at me,” Oswald suggested with a gesture to his swollen stomach. “Does it look like I’m fit to do anything strenuous?”

“I’ve learnt not to underestimate you,” she threw back. This only had the effect of drawing a pleased expression onto his face and she decided to get things back on track. “But speaking of fitness, how are you feeling?”

There was a brief pause as he clearly ran through possible answers before smiling blithely.

“Very well, overall.”

“Oswald,” Ed sighed. “You are not _very well_. You are in pain pretty much _all_ the time.”

“Yes, well, that’s to be expected isn’t it?” He clearly wasn’t happy about being called out on his obfuscation. “Given that I’m carrying around an extra twenty pounds on dodgy hips and a bad leg!”

“That’s an exaggeration,” Edward commented mildly before looking to Lee. “He’s been a bit moody lately.”

“I’m right here you know!”

Lee tried not to laugh at the pair.

“I’d like to weigh you today anyway.” She hoped that would temporarily shelve that argument. “But the weight is likely to keep increasing these last weeks so you’ll have to resign yourself to being less mobile. You’re also going to start to experience Braxton Hicks – practice contractions – so I’ll teach you what to watch out for with true labour.”

“Should I be taking notes?” Ed interjected only to have Oswald scoff next to him.

“With your memory that hardly seems necessary.”

“It might be a good idea,” Lee countered. “A lot of alphas find their rational thinking gets harder to maintain when their omega goes into labour. Ed? You might find yourself forgetting simple things so making some lists might be a very good idea. Do you have a birth plan yet?”

“Not yet. I mean, obviously I’ve investigated every local hospital and have their locations memorised so I know which would be closest from any area of the city.”

“And _I’ve_ said, I want a home birth.”

“And if there’s a complication you’d be much better in a proper medical facility.”

Lee sensed this was clearly an ongoing argument and held up her hands to stop them descending into well-worn verbal tracks.

“I was going to say, don’t pin your hopes on any single plan but make sure you know all your options. If you want a home birth make sure you have an experienced midwife available.”

“Aren’t you certified for that?” Ed frowned.

“I’m trained but I wouldn’t say I’m experienced. As I say, research your options.”

“Fine.”

“Now, I’m going to go through a few exercises with you. Have you been experiencing any severe cramps?”

“I’m not sure I’d say _severe_ ,” Oswald began before being overridden by Edward.

“Yes.” He caught Oswald’s betrayed look and rolled his eyes. “Lee is a doctor. How do you expect her to help you if you don’t tell her what’s wrong?” He turned back to her. “Oswald’s always suffered nerve pain from his old leg injury but that is worse now he can’t exercise so much.”

She nodded understandingly.

“That’s what I’d have expected.” She smiled at Oswald. “I’d be concerned there was something seriously wrong with the blood flow in your legs if you weren’t getting severe cramps. The obvious advice is not to remain in one position too long, standing or sitting, but there’s also a range of simple exercises I can show you. Ed? You might need to help Oswald with some of them if he’s struggling to move the limb on his own.”

“Of course. I already give him massages when the pain flares up but if you can show me what to do to prevent that it will obviously be better.”

“Alright.” She shifted off the sofa and knelt at Oswald’s feet. “Come sit beside me.”

Edward slid down and rearranged his long limbs so he was knelt comfortably. Lee cast a glance up to Oswald.

“I’m going to position your leg for you,” she advised. “I want you to remember the motions but obviously Ed will memorise them too. Let me know at once if anything I do causes you pain.”

“He won’t,” Ed commented. “But I’ll be able to tell, don’t worry.”

“Whatever. Oswald? Are you ready to begin?”

He nodded and she carefully began moving his leg through the exercises. Occasionally she caught a concerned glance from Ed, and there were brief pauses as Oswald needed to breathe through a spike of pain, but slowly they got through it.

“Okay.” She finally sat back on her heels and met his gaze. “How was that?”

“I think…” He smirked suddenly. “I like seeing people on their knees in front of me.”

Lee huffed and shifted backwards in exasperation. Edward however slunk closer so he could lean into Oswald’s personal space.

“We’ll make the city kneel before you but only I get to be this close, right?”

“No-one else,” Oswald confirmed.

“Guys! You can do that particular exercise later. Can we focus right now?”

They shared another feral smile before retaking their places and looking to Lee expectantly. She rolled her eyes.

“New rule. Any inappropriate PDA and I walk. Understood?”

“Yes ma’am.” – “Absolutely.”

She eyed them suspiciously and then decided to just get through this evening by thinking of the money she’d be earning. A little salacious behaviour was a small price for all the medicine and equipment she could buy come tomorrow.


	30. Week 29

It was good business sense but Oswald couldn’t help but feel Barbara had deceived him. He should have known she had another purpose behind her invite to gossip but the fact was he had wanted to spend an evening out. Although he had Ivy and Edward at home, at least when he wasn’t busy dealing with underworld issues with Zsasz or running his Riddle Factory, it was a different sort of company to Barbara. For a start he could enjoy bitching with her about life in general and for another they had the common interest of the Iceberg Lounge.

Edward might appreciate the necessity of Oswald’s club on a monetary level but he didn’t understand the benefit it brought as a hub of the well-to-do. The way it offered a chance to influence thinking by the judicious spreading of rumours. That was always a game Penguin had excelled at and he didn’t like taking a backseat while pregnant. Which was why he’d insisted on accepting Barbara’s invitation, even if he was regretting it somewhat now.

He folded his arms and stared at her.

“And here I thought we’d just be spending a pleasant evening catching up,” he accused.

“And we _will_ ,” she insisted. “But you must see how a few hints about name possibilities will help drum up more interest in the sweepstake? Interest has died back recently. All I’m asking is for you to say a few words about what you took into consideration when choosing. I’m sure Riddler will love coming up with something cryptic.”

She glanced around for the man in question but he’d disappeared into the crowds when she’d first suggested getting Oswald in front of everyone, claiming he’d need to scout the place for threats before they would even consider it. A part of Oswald was hoping he’d report back some reason why it would be too dangerous. He had not dressed with a view for public speaking and was only too conscious of how vulnerable he would appear exposed on the stage.

“Unless,” she turned back to him with a predatory smile. “You’re scared?”

“Of course I’m not scared. Why on Earth should I have reason to be scared in my own club? Unless you’ve been subverting people behind my back?”

“Not at all.” She held her palms up placatingly. “I know who pays the bills.”

“Good.”

Edward chose that moment to reappear by their table. If he sensed the tension he gave no sign of it.

“Everything seems normal but I’d advise keeping things short both to tease the public’s interest and to minimise the time spent on your feet.”

Oswald shot a warning glare to Barbara at Ed’s reference to his physical limitations. She merely rested her head on her palm with a satisfied smile and he conceded defeat.

“Fine.” He held out his hand for Ed to help him up. “A few words to entice people to place new bets. That’s it.”

As they moved towards the stage Ed spoke again.

“I could come up with a riddle for you-”

“No.” Os softened the refusal with a smile. “Riddles are _your_ thing. I’ll just speak about early influences in my life and that sort of thing. It doesn’t really matter if I give them the _right_ hints so long as they think they’re getting some sort of clue.”

The reply made Ed purse his lips and Oswald just knew it was the prospect of lying that he objected to. Stepping up the shallow steps to reach the stage he was able to turn and kiss him easily.

“It’s not actually lying,” he assured him. “Just… misdirection.”

Whether Edward would have had a comeback to that Oswald didn’t know since he turned and made his way with as much confidence as he could muster to the centre stage. He caught sight of Ed waiting by the side of the steps and felt reassured he would remain close by.

“Friends. Allow me to welcome you to my club this evening. I hope you are all having a wonderful time?” A general murmur of agreement met this statement. “Alas, my current condition prevents me from indulging myself at the bar but rest assured any guests here when I return following the happy day will be treated to drinks on the house.” An enthusiastic cheer met this statement and Oswald smiled genuinely.

He was about to continue when the shockingly familiar sound of a gunshot froze him even as it caused the crowd before him to scatter. Along from him he was aware of Ed anxiously scanning the figures rushing about in a panic, looking for the source of the threat. Then a voice refocused Oswald’s attention.

“I wouldn’t celebrate yet.”

“Butch?”

Knowing who to look for meant Oswald was now able to pick him out with ease. However recognising his interlocutor caused him to hesitate in reacting and he stood staring at his old associate in blank confusion. Within seconds Edward was at his side, clutching his arm but Butch had already lowered the gun to fire directly at him.

The sound of the gun firing twice in quick succession made Oswald jerk reflexively and he could feel Edward’s hand grasp so tightly it would undoubtedly bruise. Feeling the pain of that though made him realise it was the only new pain he could feel and he glanced down his body in confusion. There was no blood. Looking up again he could see why.

Zsasz was standing beside a kneeling Butch, gun still poised ready for any further instruction from Penguin. But he could barely deal with the suddenness of events. While his eyes took in the blood by their feet, and his brain realised Zsasz had shot to incapacitate, Ed had left his side and leapt down to snarl in Butch’s face.

Whether it was the sound of his alpha aggressively threatening his attacker or merely the pause he’d been allowed to gather himself, Penguin suddenly found his feelings surging back with a vengeance.

“I will kill you for this!” he declared, forgetting the citizens watching the exchange.

“I used to be somebody in this town,” Butch yelled back. “Before you,” -he glanced derisively to Ed then returned his gaze to Penguin- “and that snivelling son of a b-”

Oswald’s shocked inhalation at the insult to his mother was drowned out by the sound of Edward backhanding Butch hard. Barbara’s amused laughter reminded him once again of their audience and he glanced round at the anxious faces of their patrons.

“I am shocked and grieved that one of my dearest friends has betrayed me,” Oswald told them in a shaky voice that he didn’t need to fake.

Sensing that his boss would want to take care of matters discretely, Zsasz promptly hauled Butch up to remove him from the room. Edward straightened his jacket and stepped back, trying to present a calm demeanour to reassure everyone things were under control.

Which is when more screams from the other side of the room heralded Tabitha’s arrival, armed and dangerous. As Zsasz switched his attention from the contained threat to the new menace, Butch took his opportunity to regain the upper hand. With an impressive show of force he lifted the assassin into the air and simply threw him across the room before turning once again to his original target.

“Oswald!” Edward darted to put himself between the two. “Move!”

Ed barely had time to call the instruction before Butch ran into him full force, crashing his back into the stage and using his weight to drive the air from his lungs. Immediately he prevented Ed inhaling by clutching his heavy hands tightly about his throat.

“I am going to enjoy this,” he whispered.

Oswald had watched this happen in seconds with no option but to stand impotently by. He couldn’t run and he was unarmed.

“Best party ever!” Barbara crowed nearby and Oswald glared over, noticing the magnum bottle of champagne she was happily clutching. If he could get to her and snatch it… perhaps he could save Ed. Stealing a breath against the pain he knew would hit as soon as he fought his way to the bottle, he stumbled when a new voice announced its presence.

“Hello Oswald.”

Yet another gunshot ricocheted through the silent room and the stage was suddenly splattered with blood. For a moment, Oswald found himself forgetting how to inhale. Then Tabitha was screeching and Barbara was holding her back and he suddenly understood what had happened. Ignoring everything else, he hurried to shove the dead body off Ed and check he was breathing.

“Ed? Ed!” he screeched.

How he got to his knees he didn’t know (although he’d feel it later) but his hands clasped desperately at Ed’s cheeks, tears falling from his eyes as he willed him to wake up. Just as he was about to wail out a lament of despair, there was a cough and brown eyes flickered open to look up into his. He half sobbed and half laughed with relief even as he tried to support Ed’s head. Already he could see the imprints of Butch’s fingerprints where he’d left bruises in his wake.

Behind them Tabitha was screaming out her own pain, and Oswald felt a surge of satisfaction at the sound, but then she focused her venom.

“You killed him you bitch!”

“Please. He was mine long before he was yours girl.”

Heels clicking announced Ed’s unexpected saviour arriving and Oswald finally tore his gaze away to look up at her.

“Fish.”

She tilted her head as she looked at him contemplatively, gun still in her hand.

“My, my,” she tutted. “If my little Penguin hasn’t gone and gotten mated. This does change things.”

For an indeterminate moment, everything seemed to hover between breaths. Barbara clutched Tabitha tightly, Zsasz watched with gun now tucked away, and Oswald continued to cradle Ed to him protectively. Then she made her decision.

“It seems we have a lot of catching up to do.”


	31. Week 30

The car journey back to the mansion was uncomfortable. It was clear Ed had a lot of questions he wanted answered but, between his coughing when he tried to speak and Fish’s cryptic non-answers, he was frustrated. She too switched between long introspective silences and sudden impromptu questions about seemingly unconnected events. Oswald felt pulled between addressing issues with Fish and fussing over Edward and didn’t feel he satisfactorily achieved either aim.

All they really got out of her before arriving home was the brief summary; “I was alive and then I was dead. And then I was alive. Things are looking up.”

Thankfully Ivy met them at the door and Oswald was at least able to delegate escorting Ms Mooney to a suitable room to her. Then he could devote his whole attention to tending to Edward, despite the man’s protests that he was quite alright really. Oswald was nothing if not stubborn though so Edward eventually caved. He suspected Oswald would have staggered his way to the kitchen as soon as he turned his back anyway so it was better if he helped.

Once there Oswald finally agreed to sit still while Edward followed his directions to make ginger tea. Apparently Oswald believed this was good for a sore throat and therefore suitable for near strangulation. It was only when Ed was settled alongside him sipping his tea that his concern switched back onto Fish and what she might possibly want with him. They hadn’t exactly parted on the best of terms.

As Ed pointed out though, if she’d wanted him dead she’d already had ample opportunity. Finally the emotional upheaval of the evening became too much for Oswald and Ed decided it was high time they went to bed. There was only one final moment of resistance, as Oswald insisted he watch while Ed applied some arnica to his throat, before sleep overtook him and he laid his trust in fate to keep them safe.

By the time he woke properly the next day it was to find the bed empty and the sun already gaining altitude. He felt a horrible jolt of alarm that Fish had stolen Ed at some point although he knew the man had been there when he last got up to visit the bathroom so she couldn’t have gotten much of a head start. Had she disposed of Ivy too?

He swung his legs out of bed with as much speed as possible and hastily grabbed his cane to support his rise. It was only once upright that he realised he couldn’t start checking for Ed or Ivy until he’d once again answered the call of nature and he inwardly berated his pregnant state, rather unfairly telling his twins that they would be sorry if they lost their daddy because of this.

Rushing slightly when he exited the bathroom, he found himself suddenly off balance and tilting precariously before footsteps alerted him to a new presence and he landed against a familiar chest.

“Ed,” he exhaled thankfully, glancing up to make sure it was really him.

“I heard the pipes,” Ed commented, “and thought you might need a hand downstairs.”

“Yes. Thank you.” Oswald steadied himself and restarted his journey. “I worried when I woke to find you gone.”

“I’m sorry. I thought it was better if I kept Ms Mooney under surveillance when I heard her moving in the hallway.”

“Is everything alright? Has she done anything inappropriate?”

“No.” Ed’s lips twisted showing something had happened to upset him although he didn’t reveal what. “She just sat down to breakfast with Ivy.”

“Oh.”

Their conversation ceased as they descended the stairs and neither chose to restart it before they joined the others in the dining room.

“Oswald!” Fish greeted him with a friendly smile. “I must say you’ve done well for yourself.” She glanced to Olga who was looking on proudly. “Это вкусно”

“Добро пожаловать”

Oswald ignored the conversation he couldn’t understand and tried to bite down his irritation at his former mentor ingratiating herself with his staff.

“Fish.” He smiled as best he could. “While I appreciate your help last night, and am obviously glad to see you… still alive… I would like to know what you’re doing here.”

She dabbed at her lips carefully and gestured for him to take a seat. Although the act of being invited to sit in his own home grated, he nevertheless complied. It was far better than having his leg give way after all.

“A lot has happened since we last spoke,” she began thoughtfully. “I had intended coming back to Gotham, killing you and retaking my rightful place but this,” -she gestured to his stomach- “well, it puts a different complexion on things.”

She gazed at each of them round the table. Ivy looking fascinated by her, Edward looking disgruntled, and Oswald a mixture of anger and elation.

“I have a new group backing me now,” she continued. “An army of freaks, if you will. With me as their Queen.”

“You were taken to Indian Hill,” Ed abruptly realised, suddenly reassessing the threat before him.

Fish confirmed the accusation with a calm nod, her face turning thoughtful as she clearly recalled her experiences.

“There were a lot of us experiments there, some with greater – better – gifts than others. I think the professor received instructions from outside for some but he himself was obsessed with the power to change. The way a chameleon would change its skin. He wanted humans to have that power. His pride was a girl could change her skin... her bones, her hair, the color of her eyes. All it took was a single touch, and her body became a mirror. Taking its image from your memories. Then she disappeared and he moved onto more ambitious projects. Like me.”

“Isabella,” Ed spoke instinctively, causing Fish to startle at the unexpected interruption. It took Oswald a moment to latch onto what Edward was thinking about but then realization struck.

“The way she changed,” he agreed.

Fish glanced between them, swiftly catching onto what they were talking about.

“You met her?” she questioned. “Pale skin. Long dark hair.”

“Shapeshifter,” Oswald added sarcastically. “Yes, that’s her.”

“Cool!” Ivy announced and Fish smirked.

“Well there were a lot of others with abilities more threatening than hers. Power over ice, fire, even age itself. And they could bring this city to its knees.” She toned her feral expression and sat back. “But I don’t want to rule a broken city. Gotham has to thrive, in its way, as it always has. And _you_ seem to hold the reins to that right now. Which is why I thought to kill you.”

“I would rip you limb from limb if you do so much as lay a finger on him,” Ed growled.

The reaction seemed to please Fish who smiled.

“This is what I mean by things having changed. You have an _alpha_ now. And the prospect of a little one.”

“Little ones,” Ivy corrected.

Fish glanced to Ivy and, for once, looked surprised. Then she turned a delighted expression onto Oswald.

“You’re having twins?”

He nodded with an expression betraying both pride and fear.

“Oh congratulations my dear boy.” She leant forward and affectionately cupped his cheek. “Everything I've done in my life, possibly the best thing, was turning Oswald Cobblepot into the Penguin.” Her mismatched eyes sparkled. “Between us, we can hold this city to ransom and take what we want from it.”

“Between us?” he echoed.

“Yes.” She sat back once again. “Cards on the table time, I’m starting to think about the future. Recent experiences have made clear to me my time could be cut short any moment. I don’t want everything I’ve worked for, everything I’ve fought for, to go to waste. Which meant the distasteful proposition of finding a suitable partner and going through the laborious business of breeding. _Or_ finding a suitable ward to take under my wing. And” -she gestured to Oswald- “Lo and behold I find my umbrella boy has proved himself more than worthy to hold the city in my absence.”

“And why should I agree to your proposition?”

“Beyond the fact I could kill you as an alternative? Because it’s already clear the sharks are gathering to take your crown. I’m impressed they haven’t struck you already while you’re so vulnerable. And soon you’re going to have two little ones to defend as well. It’s a big challenge while hanging onto your territory and position. I can help.”

“And this would be a partnership?” Ed asked emphatically. “Between you and Oswald?”

“You too Ed.”

He looked to Oswald with a fondly amused gaze.

“I don’t care about ruling this city Oswald. It’s your dream to be King. I just want everyone to recognise me and acknowledge my superiority.”

“Make them bow to the Riddler?” Os suggested with a smile.

“The Riddler?” Fish repeated in disbelief.

Oswald waved her objection away and faced her again with a contemplative look.

“A partnership?” he prompted.

“Absolutely. You have the respect of the people. I saw the posters. You were Mayor. You can cast your influence in the right circles and similarly hear things to our advantage.”

“Act as the front man, you mean,” Ed concluded.

“If you like.” Fish acknowledged the summary. “You must admit, Oswald has more of the proper look for polite society. However I have control over the backbone of our domination. I can wield the metaphorical gun when we need to employ some brute force.”

“It’s a good double act,” Oswald admitted. “As a respectable business man I can enact trade and deals that will prove most advantageous when something untoward and entirely unexpected might happen.”

“Such as a freak snowstorm in July ruining crops. Or a devastating fire in a rival’s company,” Fish suggested.

“You’d need to be careful,” Ed cautioned. “Leave no trail to connect you to the crime.”

“Which is precisely your forte Riddler,” Oswald complimented before turning back to extend his hand to Fish.

“I think we have a deal.”

“We’ll be the first of an Arctic dynasty,” she crowed.

“Actually you don’t get Penguins in the Arctic,” Ed corrected. “So an Antarctic dynasty would be more accurate.”

Fish leant back again, her curious gaze on Ed before glancing to Oswald.

“Seriously? _This_ is the alpha you chose?”

Oswald couldn’t help his grin but swiftly defended his choice.

“I assure you, there’s a lot more to Ed than meets the eye.”

“I’ll take your word for it.”


	32. Week 31

There was no question but that Fish would have a permanent room in the mansion though for the first few days they hardly saw her. Although news of her return had spread rapidly following the events at the Iceberg Lounge, she wanted to be seen. To leave nobody in any doubt that the bitch was indeed back.

The only disadvantage of her residence with them was the fact it brought the GCPD to their door. At least that was what both Ed and Oswald assumed when Harvey Bullock turned up. In actuality it seemed he just wanted to welcome back his favourite boss lady. They chatted for a while, reminiscing about how the city had changed and teasing each other over future contretemps, before parting ways.

Harvey left with the assurance that since no body had been found at the Lounge, and no-one had stepped forward to testify to a murder, then nothing was going to come of that. Fish smiled fondly at him, kissed his cheek and sent him on his way. Then she returned to her preparations for organising the city’s new influx of freaks.

In order to consolidate their joint importance in the new dynasty they were building, Fish wanted to host an event for everyone to acknowledge Penguin and for him to flaunt his position. To that end she was inviting a few of those she thought of as key players to the mansion for a brunch meeting. Oswald was insistent that Ed be recognised as his equal partner and Fish had conceded the point, albeit with a dubious look.

It was partly to address this doubt on her part that Oswald was lenient about Riddler dressing the part for the gathering. Ordinarily he would cluck about the gaudiness of Ed’s preferred suit, and privately he was already mentally designing something that balanced showcasing his identity with a tad more refinement, but today he let it pass with barely a conciliatory smile. For himself he made sure to accentuate his wealth through his expensive accessories and took extra care on styling himself in what he knew Barbara had dubbed his ‘disco vampire’ look. Subconsciously he thought presenting himself as a vampire might not be a bad idea with the expected guests.

Oswald was already seated in his throne-like armchair when the first of the gallery of rogues arrived, punctual to the second of the invite. To his surprise it was someone he already recognised.

“You’re the magician we hired for the Lounge.”

“Oh no. A magician is not my trade. By hypnotism is my fortune made.”

“Rhymes?” Ed queried.

“Childs play for an agile mind, their meaning to unwind,” he threw back promptly.

Riddler beamed excitedly.

“My veiled face is my face itself; unveiled it is annulled. I am hidden and concealed, yet if you discover me, I will disappear before your eyes forever.”

This was met by a similar bright smile.

“A man of riddles! A person of wit! Let us exchange some verse as we sit.”

As the pair stepped aside together Fish moved over to Oswald with an expression of bemusement.

“What just happened?”

“I believe,” -he glanced up to her with a happy smile- “that Edward just made a friend.”

“He has been driving me crazy with his ridiculous rhymes and now I find your mate can translate? I take it back. He’s worth his weight in gold.”

Oswald laughed before getting back on track.

“I forget his name. Barbara handles the bookings for the club.”

“Jervis Tetch,” Fish supplied. “Also known as the Mad Hatter. Possesses the ability to exert an almost unbreakable hypnotism over people if he can get them to listen to him a few seconds.”

“Very useful. One of Strange’s experiments?”

“I believe so although he doesn’t remember and no-one remembers him there. I’d really like to get my hands on the Professor’s notes.”

Their conversation was interrupted as another guest arrived. Whereas Mister Tetch had stepped into the room as a performer will step onto the stage, this arrival sloped inside more like one of the stage hands.

“Ah,” Fish stepped over to bring him in. “Jonathan.”

“Not Jonathan,” the figure corrected. “Scarecrow.”

The name was undoubtedly apt with the chosen attire. It looked as if the proverbial strawman had stepped down from his post and strolled into their house. It didn’t exactly make for an intimidating figure with the way his clothes hung on him. The name struck a chord with him though.

“As in the creator of the Crane toxin?”

“My father concocted it first but I have… improved on the formula.”

“Scarecrow uses a fear toxin,” Fish began but Oswald irritably waved the explanation away.

“Yes, I’ve experienced it myself.”

The comment drew a sharp breath from Scarecrow who leant in closer.

“And what did you see?” he queried.

The sackcloth face smelt dry and reminded Oswald of a crypt. He held back a shiver but was spared answering by Ivy’s voice cutting across the noise in the room to greet another visitor.

“Bridgit!”

“It’s Firefly now,” the girl replied but nevertheless accepted Ivy’s enthusiastic hug.

Jonathan stepped back as Bridgit made her way to the hosts. Unlike Jonathan her suit looked specially made, practical if not stylish. He was immediately conscious of what looked to be a gun barrel visible across her back.

“And this is our star arsonist. Nobody can control fire like this little firebug,” Fish cooed, reaching out to pat Bridgit’s cheek affectionately.

“Why don’t I have cool powers like that?” Ivy complained.

“Did you die yet?” Bridgit shot back.

Ivy very maturely stuck out her tongue in response.

“Girls,” Fish admonished the pair before surveying Ivy. “Dying isn’t the only way to remake yourself. If you’re committed enough, you can do anything you want.”

“Something to think about for the future, hhmm?” Oswald suggested rather pointedly before suddenly feeling a shiver run over him.

Everyone glanced to the doorway to find a striking figure poised there. Like Firefly he was suited for functionality but also like her he seemed to be carrying a weapon. Most notable however was his coloration. His skin was ice blue and his hair shocking white.

“Ah. The final member of our little party. Victor Fries.”

He stepped forward but didn’t seem inclined to make small talk. Still, his arrival meant Fish was happy to bring their meeting to order. With a clap of her hands she summoned everyone’s attention. Ed immediately moved back over to stand beside Oswald, leaving Jervis to migrate to where Jonathan was lurking.

“Everyone. On behalf of our host,” -she politely indicated Oswald who nodded compliance- “let me welcome you today to the first assembly of freaks. We have all been gifted with abilities that put us far beyond the ordinary citizen. Between us we can bleed this city dry and carve our place in it.”

Fries raised his hand. The unexpected childishness of the gesture stopped everyone momentarily.

“Its not that I don’t agree with that,” he offered in an emotionless voice. “But I don’t see what’s special about him.”

He only made a brisk gesture with his chin but his gaze clearly rested on Oswald. Fish stepped forward determinedly to face him down despite his height advantage.

“And how easy is it to come by the chemicals you need?” she hissed. “The ones that allow your suit to keep you alive? They’re not that common are they? Gotham can’t have an unlimited supply. And then there’s the trouble of tracking down which factories have them.” She stayed close, staring defiantly into his cold eyes before stepping back and gesturing to Oswald again.

“With his position as a legitimate business man in Gotham, Penguin has access to funds and information about trades and shipments. He can arrange for the things you need to find their way here. He can let you know if items you’d be interested in are arriving. Every wheel needs its hub and Penguin is ours.”

“Can you find suitable laboratory facilities?” Scarecrow interposed.

“That I can my fearsome friend. What’s more I can even arrange for test subjects should you require them.”

The offer clearly had the right effect as he settled back silently.

“If you play your cards right,” Ed suggested, “then you’ll have the information you need to plan exactly where to strike to most effect. You’ll know who can afford the ransom and which function will draw the right attention.”

“And if you step wrong,” Fish concluded, “then you might find yourself out on a very lonely limb. If we act together then we’ll have this city at our mercy. People will be scared at the mention of our very names.”

“All this is fine for making names, but what about our fun and games?”

Fish stepped over with a smile and slipped her arms about both Jervis and Jonathan’s shoulders.

“A little fun won’t hurt anyone. Or at least no-one I’d worry about. As long as you don’t go too big without us hearing about it first.” She turned her gaze to ensure everyone was paying attention. “That means no targeting the GCPD, or the Mayor, or any city wide event without checking first. Capiche?”

A mumbling agreement met her question.

“All requests have to go to Riddler,” Oswald announced. Fish shot him a glaring look but he didn’t flinch. “He has an encyclopaedic memory and will be able to tell you at once if it’s a valid plan or not.”

There was a moment’s tension as Fish maintained her stare but then she nodded.

“Run it past the riddle man,” she concluded before releasing Tetch and Crane to return to her position the other side of Oswald. “Are there any other questions?”

Various glances were cast around but nobody said anything.

“Excellent,” Oswald declared. “Ivy? Perhaps you’d ask Olga to bring in the lunch?”

As she grinned and went off to find the maid, everyone else in the group began to relax and chat. Fish stepped forward to facilitate the conversations leaving Edward alone momentarily with Oswald.

“How does it feel to have your very own army?” he whispered.

“Not much of an army.”

“Ah but it’s how you use it that counts.”

The remark made him smile.

“Every king should have an army shouldn’t they?”

“And you are every inch the King of Gotham.”

He could feel Edward’s breath as he inhaled the scent from his neck and as he looked over the people he now had at his command he felt a rush of dominance. Despite being the only omega in the room – and a heavily pregnant one at that – he was being treated with the respect he always knew he deserved. Life simply didn’t get any better than this.


	33. Week 32

One of the things that Oswald had always admired about Ed was his ability to plan. Oswald knew he himself had a gift for anticipating future events or reactions and preparing accordingly but Ed seemed to always have a plan for different eventualities as well. Of course sometimes his reliance on a laid out pattern could be his undoing, and Oswald knew he had the upper hand in improvisation, but generally speaking he appreciated Edward’s ability to hold several available options in mind and select the best for any scenario.

Usually he didn’t even need write them down and it amazed Oswald how one brain could so effortlessly memorise so many schemes for every area of his life; from bank heists to simple shopping trips. Yet Edward also did an excellent job of conveying them on paper when necessary to share his ideas, as he was now with him.

Oswald was currently staring down at the desk where Ed had laid out a map of the city with various routes traced in a range of colours. Alongside the large map were other papers of lists which would presumably be explained soon.

“I know it’s probably six weeks off yet but I thought it would be best if we had our birth plan agreed well in advance.”

“Our birth plan,” Oswald echoed as his gaze tried to follow a particular line only to find his focus drifting and losing his place.

“Yes. These are the best routes from here to Gotham General,” -he pointed to where three coloured trails of yellow, orange and red led away from a spot labelled ‘home’- “taking into account traffic at various times of day. And these,” -his pointer moved over to another location- “are the best routes form the Iceberg Lounge. In case you happen to be there.”

He dutifully looked to where four lines set out from each corner of the place marked ‘club’ and wondered if there was significance to the colours; bright green, pale blue, dark blue, and purple.

“What about this?” he pointed to where a thick black line seemed to trace an almost direct route across the map to the hospital. He tried to follow it back to its source but Ed beat him to it.

“That’s from the GCPD.” He frowned. “I don’t see why they should possibly be holding you there but if they _are_ I’d assume they’d at least have the decency to give you a police escort to the hospital.”

“Well, you really have thought of everything.”

Ed smiled at the praise and Oswald dutifully refrained from asking why he’d needed to see it. It wasn’t as if he’d be driving himself there. Even in the best of circumstances he avoided driving and he really didn’t think it would be advisable for someone in labour. All that mattered was that Ed wanted to share this.

“What are those?” He turned to point towards the other papers he’d noticed earlier.

“Ah!” Ed reached across him and picked up the top two sheets, one in either hand. “This is a list of what we’ll need to include in your hospital bag. I’ve written down all the obvious essentials and ticked off those I’ve already packed,” -Oswald’s eyes widened and he bit his tongue- “but you can add anything you want included that will make your stay more comfortable if I’ve forgotten it. This,” -he put the second sheet on top of the first- “is a list of contacts we might need.” He glanced at it. “I might have gone overboard a bit on this one.”

Oswald privately agreed as he recognised only half the names on the list but he said nothing as Ed reached past with his free hand to grab the next piece of paper.

“Finally, this is for you to fill in with your preferences. Whether you want drugs, how you feel about caesareans, if you want specific music or lighting. Whatever you want that will help you feel more relaxed. Then I’ll pack it in with the other things.”

Although Oswald was still listening to him, he couldn’t take his curious gaze off the edge revealed peeking out from under the city map. It looked to be a building blueprint of some kind.

“Ed? What’s that?”

“Hhmm? Oh! That’s nothing to do with the birth. You don’t need to worry about it.”

Obviously Oswald immediately realised it was something he needed to worry about and he fixed his gaze back on his taller partner.

“I didn’t ask if it was something to do with the birth or if I need to worry about it. I asked what it was.”

There was a clear hesitance as Edward considered his available options before finally deciding on assumed nonchalance. He gave a shrug evidently meant to be dismissive.

“They’re the blueprints for Arkham.”

Oswald waited, giving Edward an opportunity to be more forthcoming on his own, before rolling his eyes and asking the obvious question.

“And _why_ are there the blueprints for Arkham on our office desk?”

It occurred to him that Ed must have known he’d ask and he wondered if the man was hoping to be spared answering by some providential interruption. As none came however he sighed and let his shoulders slump.

“Because Ms Mooney wants to break in and steal the patient records.”

“She wants to _what_?!”

“It actually makes sense. A lot of the patients haven’t a clue what was done to them or if they have specific triggers or likely problems from the medical procedures. There may even be evidence there of others who were released early. The Mad Hatter’s sister for example might have been under Strange at some point. And having information on those kinds of individuals can only give you an increased position of strength over them.”

Naturally Oswald found he couldn’t fault Ed for his reasoning. Knowledge was power – they both agreed on that – and neither was fool enough to think they didn’t have powerful enemies. It was a pretty safe bet that Sofia Falcone hadn't forgotten Gotham had been her father's city and her name alone could buy a lot of loyalty if she chose to make a move to recover the family legacy. If Fish could indeed lay her hands on an encyclopaedia of criminal freaks then they would have an unprecedented resource at their command.

Ed had been watching him closely and must have seen the perspective change in the release of tension from his shoulders because he continued with more confidence.

“The blueprints were publically accessible and the records should be easy enough to get to. Most of the security is for people breaking _out_. And I already know my way down to-”

“Wait! What do you mean ‘you’? You’re not going _with_ her?”

“Well… yes?” He caught sight of Oswald’s inhalation indicating a verbal onslaught and hurried to calm him first. “It’s an easy operation Oswald. We can be in and out without anyone knowing we’re there. I already know how to circumvent all the locks and Fish can use her powers on anyone who does happen to see us. Even if we _are_ caught, I’ll have an alarm set to notify the GCPD to a break in at Arkham. Not that I particularly want to be arrested but it’s probably better than the alternative of being secreted away in any sort of testing facility.”

“You’ll have an alarm set to notify _me_ ,” Oswald corrected. “I will notify the GCPD if necessary but I stand a far better chance of getting you out before any harm can come to you.”

“Oswald. I don’t want you-”

“I won’t come myself,” he interrupted, correctly anticipating Ed’s concern. “I’ll want to get you out quickly not at a waddle.” He grimaced, annoyed with his own incapacity.

Ed leant forward to kiss his forehead.

“Fish already has plans to have Scarecrow and Mad Hatter outside. At a sign from her they’d cause a disturbance to allow us either to escape ourselves or buy time for the GCPD to finally arrive.”

“I see you’ve both thought of everything,” he grumbled.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before. But I didn’t want you to worry. And I wanted to bring you the records as a sort of surprise.”

“And what were you going to tell me about being out for a night?” Os accused, folding his arms. “Some lie about working late?

The accusation made Edward shift uncomfortably.

“I wouldn’t have lied to you. But… I had thought… I’d give you a riddle.”

“A riddle?”

The scoff drew another uncomfortable shrug from Ed.

“I thought it would keep you distracted and give you an idea of what to expect.”

“Some days I just cannot believe you Ed.”

A tense silence settled between them as Ed waited like a kicked puppy for absolution. Oswald felt like kicking himself for his own reaction and forced himself to unwind his rigid posture.

“It makes me wonder why I love you sometimes but I still do. Very much.”

The acknowledgment perked Ed up and he reached to take Oswald’s proffered hands.

“If you really don’t want me to, I won’t go. Selina can probably manage the locks.”

“No, no. There’s no doubt you’d be the best option. And the potential gain is certainly worth some risk. As long as you can promise me you’ve taken every precaution and will be as careful as possible. That you’ll get yourself out if it looks like the alternative is capture. With or without the records.”

“Absolutely. I have no wish to be incarcerated there again.” A shudder passed through him at the thought. “Especially not when we’re expecting. The most important thing to me is being here for you when you need me Os. Being here for our children.”

Oswald finally let the last of his tension go. He knew Edward wasn’t incautious by nature. If he said it was carefully planned then it was. Still…

“Good.” Oswald turned himself and pulled the blueprint out to lie on top of the other map. “Now, I want you to go through your plan – in detail – in case I can offer any advice from my own time there.”

“It would be my pleasure.”

Ed grinned and happily took his place beside Oswald to talk him through the proposal.


	34. Week 33

There were several reasons why Oswald was sitting up late. Most prosaically was the fact he’d been disturbed in his attempts to sleep by repeatedly feeling the urge to visit the bathroom combined with practice convulsions whenever he settled back again. Ultimately though it was the fact of Edward’s absence that had prompted his decision to get up and actually sit downstairs.

It was the night when he and Fish had decided to break into Arkham. Everything was in place, it was a new moon and a disturbance was all set to keep the GCPD’s attention elsewhere. Or at least delay their response if, as seemed likely, it wasn’t going to be of any help. Bridgit and Victor hadn’t taken much persuading to stage an ice versus fire match in a deserted area. They weren’t going to cause any real property damage or involve any innocent civilians so the police would likely not make too much of a fuss when they escaped.

Oswald had thought about waking Ivy for company, or simply help down the stairs, but in fact he felt quite well considering. He actually made it down without finding himself out of breath and decided to celebrate by heading into the kitchen and raiding the fridge. So that was where Fish and Edward found him when they finally got back; sat on a stool happily devouring a tub of ice cream.

“Oswald,” Ed scolded. “What are you doing up? You should be sleeping.”

He shrugged awkwardly, tilting his head to accept the kiss aimed for his cheek.

“My body decided it was time to practise for labour,” he explained briefly. “How did it go?”

“Like clockwork,” Fish announced from where she’d been fetching a glass of water.

“No-one even noticed us,” Ed agreed. “It was like taking candy from a baby.”

The phrase made Oswald frown.

“I wonder why people say that?” he mused. “I’d have thought a baby would scream when you try and take its candy?”

Edward ran a hand across his shoulders while the other rubbed soothing circles on his belly.

“I think you need to get some sleep. Come on.”

He plucked the spoon from his hand and encouraged him off the stool.

“I was enjoying that.”

“You can finish it tomorrow.” Ed glanced over to where Fish was watching them. “Goodnight.”

She merely nodded her head in response. Ed hoped she’d have the sense to put the unfinished ice cream away but it didn’t seem like the thing to ask the mob queen to do. Instead he focused on helping Oswald along. 

“You seem chipper,” he commented with a bemused smile when Oswald began humming to himself as they ascended the stairs.

“Why shouldn’t I be? I have a brilliant alpha, a wonderful home, the beginnings of a family and the city laid out ready for plucking.”

“Yes, but usually you get grumpy when you’re tired.”

“Are you complaining that I’m not grumpy?”

“No. No, not at all. Just confused.”

Oswald harrumphed but continued on his way back to bed. By the time Ed had gone into the bathroom, changed and readied himself for bed, Oswald was fast asleep. He had no idea what time it was when they’d gone to bed but he was sure it was still too early when he eventually awoke needing to empty his bladder again. Still, he couldn’t help but enjoy the sight of Edward still completely out of it while he climbed back into bed.

A part of him wanted to wake him, just for all the occasions Ed had woken him early for one reason or another. Yet he resisted the impulse. Instead he settled against the pillows and watched him sleeping, noting the minute frown lines and slight movement of his lips. There was a definite sense that while the features weren’t connected right now, the processes were all still running underneath.

He must have drifted into a doze because he suddenly startled to see Edward looking back at him, face crinkled in a smile.

“Morning beautiful.”

Oswald yawned and twisted to try and stretch an uncomfortable ache away before answering him.

“I meant to wake you this morning. Must have fallen asleep again.”

“If you like I’ll close my eyes and you can wake me again.”

The offer made Oswald smile and he shifted round so he could lie looking at Ed without holding himself up.

“Another time perhaps.”

It wasn’t often Ed was of the mood to simply lie in bed once he’d awoken and Oswald didn’t want to miss it. He reached out to run his hand through the strands of Ed’s hair that were currently free of the pillow. Ed hummed softly at the touch.

“How are you feeling today,” he asked once Oswald’s hand had retreated.

“Pretty good. I think the weight’s shifted. It feels less like they’re trying to squash all my internal organs.”

“Good.”

“So?” Os prompted when Ed said nothing more. “Don’t you want to tell me all about last night?”

“What’s to tell?” Ed attempted a shrug although it was hampered by the duvet and pillows. “If you want to know the truth, it was kind of dull.”

He couldn’t help but laugh at that, reaching out to cup Ed’s cheek fondly.

“Not enough of a challenge for the Riddler?” he suggested. “Or not enough of an audience?” The averted gaze told Oswald that remark was nearer the truth but he let it go. “I’m just glad nothing went wrong. You’ll have plenty of other opportunities to showcase your brilliance. And the crowds at the Riddle Factory still worship you.”

“This is true.”

Ed had apparently reached the end of his ability to lie idle and swung himself out of bed to start the day.

“Come on,” he encouraged. “We can look over the reports we brought back at breakfast with Fish.”

Oswald dragged himself from the bed and allowed Edward to help him with his morning routine before they both went down to join Fish and Ivy at the breakfast table. She’d already spread out numerous files and papers for perusal and Ivy was eagerly helping her go through them. As soon as the girl saw Ed and Os arrive she called out excitedly.

“This is so cool!”

Fish was a little more informative in her assessment.

“It seems there were more monsters in his laboratory than we thought at first.”

She handed several papers to Ed while Oswald focused on getting himself breakfast. He didn’t bother trying to read any documents himself, confident that the others would fill him in and prioritised eating. It didn’t matter that he’d had a late night snack. He still felt like he hadn’t eaten for days.

“From what I can tell of the Professor’s methods, he imprinted a story upon his newly awakened creations. Feeding them a history and understanding for their new powers. Sometimes this is readily apparent to them. Other times not.”

“Oh?”

“Jervis Tetch.” She held up a file presumably for the man in question. “Read the story of Alice in Wonderland. Hence he’s now identified with the Mad Hatter and is quite mad. Albeit deadly.”

“And did you find your file?” Edward asked without taking his eyes off his own reading.

“Yes. Apparently he based me upon the figure of Medea. I can’t say I’m displeased.”

“I don’t follow.” Oswald asked, casting a questioning glance to Edward.

“I’ll explain it later. Basically she was a witch who murdered her own children for the purposes of revenge.”

“She was a strong woman in a time when they were expected to be meek and mild,” Fish appended.

Edward brought the discussion back on track before they could get too side-tracked.

“It will probably be worth trying to track some of these down.” He looked up from his reading. “The reference to electrical powers sounds useful.”

“My favourite was the one who could burn with a touch.” Fish emphasised her point by deliberately stretching her hand over and tapping Ivy’s wrist. “Like Midas.”

“I like the sound of some of these potions,” Ivy supplied, glancing round at the others. “They work on your DNA to give you who-knows-what powers. I’d like to try that.”

“What?” Oswald gasped. “No!”

Fish leant over to pat her hand reassuringly before she could argue.

“At least wait until Oswald has had the babies,” she suggested. “Some of those processes can leave you incapacitated for quite a while. It wouldn’t do to have you and Oswald out of commission when we have two new dependants in the house.”

“Besides,” Ed concluded, holding out his hand for the papers she had. “It would take us a while to organise liberating the drugs let alone testing their properties.”

“Am I the only one who thinks this might be a bad idea?” Oswald interjected, glancing round at his companions.

“Its just another experimental medical procedure,” Ed pointed out. “New advances always come with risks and concerns.”

“Nothing he did to me has ultimately done me any harm.” Fish shrugged. “I was dead and now I’m alive. I’d say he knows what he’s doing.”

“Fine. We can consider it,” Oswald allowed, trying to fix a stern glare on Ivy. Not easy when she was giggling. “But if any new drugs are going to be used I want Professor Strange kidnapped to supervise it. Or someone equally knowledgeable, although I’m not aware of anyone else currently in the business of raising the dead.”

“Thanks Pengy.” She pushed herself up from the table and wandered round to kiss his cheek. “You’re a worry wart but I love you.”

As she sauntered off, Oswald turned a confused face to Edward.

“Am I a worry wart?”

“You’re… cautious. You like to have all the facts.” He smiled brightly. “Just like me.”

“It comes of being a parent.” Fish gracefully rose to her feet. “When you have something to lose, you learn to anticipate problems.”

“Do you think children are a liability?”

He couldn’t help but recall Ed’s speech to him from so many years ago. A man with nothing that he loves, is a man who cannot be bargained. A man that cannot be betrayed.

“No.” She shook her head and smiled down at him. “Having something to lose is what drives us to keep fighting. Having someone to protect, makes us even more dangerous.”


	35. Week 34

Lunch was an unusually quiet affair. It had been a long time since it was just the two of them and even longer since neither had anything particular to rush for. Fish had taken Ivy out to secure a good location to watch the Memorial Day parade from. Edward was going to take Oswald to join them nearer the start time so he wasn’t dealing with crowds or being out longer than necessary.

For now he was enjoying catching up on his reading as his lunch went down. Oswald had taken himself off to fetch one of Olga’s indigestion remedies, complaining that sitting still was making him feel bloated. So Ed truly was drifting off in his own private world when his voice interrupted him.

"Edward... I think it's time."

Ed blinked himself back to reality and glanced at the clock, worried that he’d lost track of time. It wouldn’t be the first occasion but he usually knew when he was letting go of temporal concerns. Today he had a deadline to keep to. Then he frowned.

"The parade doesn't start for another hour. It won't reach-"

"Not the parade, you idiot!" Oswald gasped and Ed finally looked over to him. "The babies!"

Oswald was supporting himself on the doorframe, one hand pressed to his stomach, and even from across the room Ed could see the film of perspiration beginning to gather.

“Shit!” He all but threw his reading aside and stood. Then he stopped as his brain swiftly analysed the situation.

“It’ll take hours to get you across town right now. All the main streets are shut for the parade and most of the side roads will be jammed with people. Even assuming there's no other diverted traffic, which is unlikely-”

“Ed!” Oswald barked roughly. “Does it look like I care right now? I’m-”

But whatever he was he couldn’t finish saying as he grit his teeth and attempted to curl in on himself. Briefly Ed considered asking if he was sure this was the real thing but he decided against it. It certainly looked real.

“We could get you to Lee’s clinic,” he proposed, moving over to escort him.

Oswald outright snarled at the suggestion and Ed kept a few feet distant.

“I am **not** … having my babies in the Narrows! I will have them here.” He turned and began heading across the hall. Ed immediately stepped up and caught his arm around him.

“Okay. Fine. I’ll help you upstairs and then call Lee.”

“No,” Oswald shook his head. “Don’t want to go upstairs.” He gasped for breath briefly. “I want to go to the conservatory.”

“The conservatory?”

Ed’s mind immediately began cataloguing the pros and cons. Easier to clean up, didn’t require Oswald to go upstairs, but not an area designed for comfort. Regardless of his thoughts on the matter, Oswald was set on the idea.

“Want my babies to see… the sun.”

He made no further objection but continued to guide Oswald out towards the glass room. He would concede that the prolific greenery probably made a soothing environment. Putting Oswald in a wicker chair he then ran back to the phone, calling for Olga as he did so. He dialled Lee’s number from memory and prayed she would be there. As he anxiously waited, Olga appeared and he gestured her vaguely out towards where he left Oswald. She’d work out soon enough what was going on.

Thankfully Lee picked up.

“Lee. It’s Oswald. I mean, it’s Ed but Oswald needs you.”

_“What’s going on?”_

“He’s in labour. I can’t get him to a hospital. The babies are coming here and I need your help.”

_“I’ll be on my way in a few minutes. Get him comfortable, get towels, hot water, blankets, everything you know we’ll need. Do your best and I’ll be there soon.”_

She hung up without awaiting an answer and he fretted a moment more before turning to run back to Oswald. He nearly collided with Olga and found himself grabbing her arm.

“We’ll need towels, water-” he began rambling but she pulled herself away quickly and hurried off, only reassuring him with a quick ‘da’ that she knew what she was doing.

A pained cry propelled him back into motion and he found Oswald writhing in pain. For a second he found himself paralysed but then the rational part of his mind started prompting him appropriately. Stepped closer and kneeling he began removing Oswald’s clothing.

“Typical that the one day we get you properly dressed you choose to go into labour.”

“I didn’t _choose_ ,” he growled.

“I know.” Ed didn’t even think about folding the clothes and threw them aside. By the time he was done, Olga had returned and handed him a birthing shirt to give him some dignity back. She looked them over before moving off again. Edward wondered, not for the first time, what went through her head sometimes but ignored it for now. He focused on helping Oswald breath.

When she returned again, it was with a rolled up rug and several pillows. They both blinked in mild surprise as she laid it out and arranged them in the middle. Then she gestured.

“Hands, knees, here,” she instructed. “Easier.”

Before Edward could protest, Oswald was toppling himself down and crawling over, his breath coming in harsh but regular patterns.

“Good.” She pet his head and Edward found himself growling at the gesture.

Luckily the doorbell distracted them and Olga vanished to answer it. Edward resumed his position where he could keep Oswald’s attention on him. He was greatly relieved to find the visitor was actually Lee.

She all but ran into the room before stopping and surveying everything.

“Okay. Yes, that position will be most comfortable for you.” She turned back to Olga. “I’ll need another bowl of hot water and fetch some blankets to wrap the babies in.”

Olga nodded briskly and set off. Edward trusted she knew plenty about what was actually required in childbirth and found himself calmed at the thought. He also found himself relaxing as Lee took her position to monitor the birth.

“Wow. These girls are really eager to get here.”

“Didn’t want to miss the parade,” Ed suggested.

His humour was lost on his companions and he refocused his attention onto counting Oswald’s inhales and exhales. Olga returned with more essentials and then began clearing the clothes Ed had wilfully strewn earlier. It felt strangely incongruous while Oswald was whining and groaning on the floor.

“Right,” Lee broke the silence. “I need you to really start concentrating on pushing now Oswald. The first baby is on her way.”

Edward felt next to useless as Lee kept up a monologue of encouragement and instruction. Whether Oswald was truly aware of what she was telling him was unclear but he seemed to be doing the right thing, even if it was only at his body’s urging.

“Ed!” Lee’s sharp voice interrupted his distracted focus. “I need you here.”

He moved down and immediately let out a gasp as he saw the baby fighting its way into the world.

“Oh my!”

Lee ignored his shock as she helped manoeuvre the baby out.

“Get the scissors,” she instructed, glancing to make sure he did so. “And the two clamps in my pocket.” He awkwardly reached under her arm and retrieved the clamps. “Now cut the cord.”

It took a few seconds for Ed’s mind to remember the procedure but then he hastened to obey, still unable to conceive that this bloody mess in her hands was his child.

“Good. Now wash them, rub them and wrap them. I have to deliver the next one.”

He found himself being handed the tiny creature and he almost dropped her in shock. Oswald was still crying in pain and Lee was concentrating on her own task so Ed felt adrift suddenly. Isolated despite the surrounding noise. His instinct to follow instructions prompted him into motion and he swiftly began bathing the baby, seeing as he did so the recognisable features of fingers and toes and tiny lips. He choked up as the reality settled on him. This was his _daughter_.

He ran his hand soothingly over her chest and saw rather than heard her gasp. The sound of cursing reminded him that he still had a partner and other child in need of his attention and he hastened to wrap her warmly before turning back to the others, holding her close against him with one arm.

“That’s it,” Lee cried. “Nearly… there!”

As she deftly began the tasks of tending for the second newborn, Oswald collapsed down panting hard. Edward immediately ran his free hand over his back.

“You did it Oswald. You did so well. We have our beautiful daughters.”

Oswald struggled to turn, grimacing in pain and discomfort but determined nonetheless.

“Let me see.”

Edward shifted so Oswald was supported in his lap and then lowered their first daughter down. A piercing cry filled the room and he looked over to see Lee carrying over their second girl.

“I think she wants her daddy.” She smiled and held out the bundle for Ed.

He accepted her reverently and stared down into her little grumbling face. A laugh bubbled out of him despite himself.

“Oh she’s adorable,” he murmured.

Beneath him Oswald looked up anxiously at Lee.

“Are they’re both fine? Is there anything wrong with either of them?”

“Not that I can tell at this stage. I’ll want to do some checks in a little while but you should bond with them first. We should get you somewhere more comfortable.”

Oswald looked about to protest moving but then seemed to reconsider.

“Yes,” he agreed. “Although I don’t think I can walk.”

“Ed?” Lee looked at him questioningly. “Can you carry him?”

“Not with a baby as well.”

“I take baby.” Olga’s voice made him start but he nevertheless sent her a grateful look.

Both women accepted their charges and left Ed to lift his exhausted and still bleeding mate. They made a strange looking procession as they slowly made their way up the stairs but eventually they reached the master bedroom and Ed was able to settle Os comfortably on the covers.

Climbing up next to him they then each reached for a child.

“Which is which?” Oswald asked tiredly.

“You have the youngest,” Ed answered immediately. “Don’t worry. I can tell them apart.”

Oswald hummed vaguely and then began to cry against Ed’s shoulder.

Lee and Olga gracefully retreated to clear up downstairs as they curled in together, forming a tight family cocoon of soft caresses and heartfelt whispers.


	36. Epilogue

Lee rang Jim, who got a message to Barbara at the Iceberg Lounge, who passed a message via Selina to Ivy, who told Fish, who summoned Zsasz. Thus it was a deputation of guests visiting the Van Dahl Mansion that evening to welcome the new arrivals.

When he heard about their guests, Oswald insisted on meeting them downstairs, refusing to let them invade the sanctity of his and Ed’s bedroom. Which meant there was quite a delay between people arriving and their guests of honour appearing. Not that it seemed to bother anyone. Fish acted as gracious hostess in the meanwhile with Olga managing to find a selection of snacks and drinks to offer, so there was quite a party spirit by the time they got downstairs.

Zsasz was first to notice them and promptly cheered their arrival only to be unceremoniously shushed by Lee.

“You’ll wake the babies,” she admonished.

“Oops. Sorry.”

Having now got the attention of the whole room focused on them, Ed took the lead in introducing the new additions to the family.

“Everybody. I am very happy to present to you, our daughters,” -he stopped briefly as a wave of emotion closed his throat before swallowing it down and persevering- “Odette and Odile Cobblepot.”

The announcement drew some appreciative ‘ahhs’ and a polite, quiet, applause. The proud parents accepted it patiently before Ed guided Oswald to sit down. Olga was there almost instantly with glasses for both of them before backing off to allow the excited group of their curious friends to advance. Oswald however had his sights set on only one of them.

“Fish? I’d like you to meet your heirs.”

The crowd parted for her as she stepped in to view the children. Her face melted into a warm smile.

“Oh, they’re perfect!” She reached out to stroke one’s soft cheek and then moved to do the same for the other one.

“Would you like to hold her?” Ed offered. Fish blinked at him before recovering her poise and graciously nodding her assent. As he carefully transferred the sleeping child over she glanced at him again.

“Which one is this?”

“Odette.”

She turned her adoring gaze down and cooed softly, “Hello Odette. I’m your grandmama.”

Selina and Ivy both gathered round her to express their own admiration.

“Hey sweetpea,” Ivy waved even though Odette was fast asleep. “I’m gonna be your big sister.”

“Does that make me like her cousin?” Selina asked.

“If you like,” Oswald suggested from his secure chair cradling his other daughter.

“What do you say?” Zsasz queried to Barbara who was coming to stand with him looking over Oswald’s side. “Auntie Babs and Uncle Zsasz? Got a nice ring to it doesn’t it?”

“That it does,” she agreed, turning her smiling expression onto Penguin. “Congratulations you two. Who’d have ever thought you’d make it this far. The hub of a whole family network.”

Jim approached cautiously, catching the piercing glance Barbara threw at him but focusing on the new parents.

“Gotta say, it’s amazing how far you’ve come. I remember when you were both… well, less renowned,” he attempted to offer tactfully. “Now it seems your girls will be getting the best start in life.”

“They’ve got a supportive family,” Fish pronounced. “No child could ask for more.”

“Hear hear to that,” Selina raised her glass in toast and Ivy promptly chinked hers to it.

“A toast,” Lee suggested. “To families, both found and born.”

Everyone raised their glass and echoed the sentiment.

“Oh my god!” Oswald groaned suddenly causing Ed to anxiously start reaching for him even as Lee simultaneously advanced.

“What’s wrong?” Ed panicked. “Lee? What’s wrong with him?”

She was about to shoo everyone away so she could check for haemorrhaging when Oswald pre-emptively waved her back.

“Nothing,” he assured them. “Its just… I haven’t had wine in _so_ long. I’d forgotten how good it was.”

“Is the best wine,” Olga confirmed from her station off to the side.

Edward thumped Oswald’s shoulder.

“Don’t _do_ that! I nearly had a heart attack!”

“Sorry.” Oswald smiled up at him, not looking particularly sorry at all and happily taking another gulp from his glass.

As everyone began chatting and the talk turned to uncomfortable topics for police ears, Jim decided it was time to excuse himself. Lee fell naturally into step with him commenting that she’d had a long day since she’d been there for the delivery and he didn’t question her wish to leave with him.

Oswald noticed them moving away and promptly transferred Odile to Zsasz who was only too happy to take a turn cuddling the baby. With Ed’s assistance he then followed his departing guests to the door in order to say a proper farewell.

“Lee,” Ed extended his hand first. “Thank you again.”

“For everything,” Oswald added. “I know we’re not exactly your favourite people.”

She smiled back and amiably shook their hands.

“You’re not bad people. Though you’ve done bad things, I live in hope you’ll try better now.”

Their polite smiles back probably didn’t inspire much confidence in the idea but neither were going to argue with her.

“We’ll do our best by our children,” Ed answered diplomatically.

Putting aside their differences for now, Jim extended his hand too.

“Try and keep on the right side of the law,” he suggested with a wry look that implied he knew how hopeless that request would be.

“Jim, my old friend,” Oswald grinned. “I’m always on the right side.”

Edward tightened his arm around his omega’s shoulders and smiled brightly.

“The winning side,” he clarified.

Looking back at the whole pack of career criminals behind them, Jim couldn’t help but fear they were right. Although as his gaze fell on the defenceless bundles secure in the most dangerous of arms, and surrounded by their declared family, he couldn’t help but feel relieved that they would never need to grow up as so many had to in Gotham, lost and alone.

Turning and glancing to Lee walking beside him as they left he realised that perhaps that was the main goal for everyone. To find your people and your place. No matter how crazy it looked to others. And whatever else happened in the lives of those girls they would always have that most valuable of possessions: the knowledge that they were loved.


End file.
